Escandalosamente Sexy
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Después de tantos años de ser un chico bueno, Kurt Hummel estaba listo para cambiar. Su primer deseo era hacerse un tatuaje, el segundo podría ser el artista del tatuaje musculoso y vestido de cuero negro... Badboy!Blaine
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de Cindi Myers. Ojalá les guste y espero sus reviews para seguirla :D**

* * *

Capítulo 1

A todo hombre le llega un momento en la vida en el que siente la necesidad de desordenarse un poco. Una tarde de martes del mes de junio, mientras Kurt Hummel aparcaba su escarabajo frente al Salón de Arte Corporal de Austin no dejaba de dar vueltas a este pensamiento. Contempló fijamente la señal de neón que anunciaba tatuajes, piercings y arte corporal y se dijo que el corazón le latía tan fuertemente solo porque estaba nervioso, no porque tuviera miedo.

Llevaba años haciendo lo que los demás esperaban de él. Había llegado la hora de sorprenderlos con lo inesperado. Tenía veintitrés años y estaba listo para vivir la aventura, el romance y la emoción.

Un salón de tatuajes parecía un buen lugar para empezar. Respiró profundamente, salió del coche y cruzó la calle. Un tintineo de campanillas resonó cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola -dijo el hombre que había al otro lado del mostrador.

-Oh, hola.

Kurt tragó saliva y trató de no mirarlo muy fijamente. Sin embargo, aquel hombre era de los que llamaban mucho la atención. El chaleco de cuero negro se le ceñía alrededor del torso y resaltaba sus potentes brazos y pecho, que estaban decorados con elaborados tatuajes, bandas tribales alrededor de los bíceps de los dos brazos, una pluma de águila sobre un antebrazo y otros motivos que no era capaz de distinguir.

Se fijó en su cabello negro con rizos, algo largo. El hecho de que su cabello y sus cejas fueran tan negros ejercía un profundo contraste con el tono de su piel. Los ojos avellana parecieron atravesar a Kurt.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? -le preguntó, con voz aterciopelada. Kurt se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente. Trató de humedecerse los labios.

-Yo..,Me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje -tartamudeó.

-¿De verdad? Salió de detrás del pantalones que llevaba puestos también eran de cuero y embutían las largas y fuertes piernas. Sobre las caderas le colgaba un cinturón plateado. Al notar que él lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo, Kurt sintió que el calor que le abrazaba el rostro se le extendía por el resto del cuerpo. Si la testosterona fuera un arma de fuego, aquel hombre portaría la etiqueta de «cargado y peligroso».

-¿Qué clase de tatuaje?

-Bueno, no estoy seguro -respondió.

Entonces, buscó inspiración en los ejemplos que colgaban de las paredes, pero nada de lo que vio era lo que había esperado. En vez águilas, serpientes y símbolos tribales, lo que vio le recordó al arte moderno que había visto la última vez que su padre lo llevó a la fuerza al museo Kimball de Fort Worth

- Vaya, estos diseños son geniales. ¿Los dibuja usted mismo o los saca de un catálogo?

-No, yo no saco nada de un catálogo -contestó él. Dio un paso hacia Kurt. Entonces, el castaño captó su aroma. Cuero, sándalo y el olor de la tinta. Exótico, masculino y muy sexy

- ¿Se ha hecho antes un tatuaje?

-No. Éste es el primero.

Aquellas palabras lo hacían parecer tan inocente... Precisamente lo que quería demostrar con aquello del tatuaje era lo poco de inocente que tenía. El hombre se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, dedicándole a Kurt una detallada imagen de sus músculos. Él sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. »Cualquiera diría que no has estado al lado de un hombre guapo», se recriminó.

Sin embargo, no era la apariencia de aquel hombre lo que tanto lo turbaba, sino su actitud. Con sólo mirarlo, se sabía que era la clase de hombre que no consentía que nadie lo dominara. Por el contrario, cuando la gente lo veía a él daba por sentado que era un buen chico y, efectivamente, él se dejaba llevar por los demás. Apretó los dientes y cuadró los hombros. Aquellos días se habían terminado. A partir de aquel momento, Kurt iba a hacer lo que él quisiera. Aquel tatuaje sería más o menos como una declaración de independencia.

-Quiero algo aquí -dijo, señalándose por debajo del ombligo, donde comenzaba el pantalón. Allí podría pasar desapercibido. Los ojos del hombre se centraron en el lugar al que él estaba señalando. Kurt sintió un tirón en su pantalón ante aquella mirada.

-¿Por qué quiere un tatuaje?

-¿Porque me gustan? -replicó él, con una entonación ascendente que dejaba muy claras sus dudas.

-Puede ser.

-¿Porque creo que me quedaría bien?

El hombre se acercó más a él y lo miró a los ojos. -¿Ha estado bebiendo?

-No.

-Yo no trabajo con borrachos. Es una estupidez tomar una decisión sobre algo permanente cuando se está bebido. Además, estropea el tatuaje.

-Yo no bebo -afirmó él, dando un paso atrás. -Nunca.

-No. No me gusta el sabor de la cerveza ni de las bebidas alcohólicas. El vino me da ataques de asma.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de que haya venido usted aquí?

-Me gustan mucho los tatuajes y llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerme uno.

-Sí, claro. Entonces, simplemente se levantó esta mañana y decidió que hoy era el día.

-Algo parecido -afirmó Kurt. La discusión que había tenido la noche anterior con su padre podría tener algo que ver con la decisión que había tomado, pero, en realidad, lo que lo había hecho decidirse había sido el hecho de darse cuenta de que había vivido su vida tal y como los demás deseaban que la viviera en vez de hacer lo que realmente quería

- No puede hacerme cambiar de opinión, así que no lo intente.

Con eso, se dirigió a lo que parecía un sillón de dentista y se sentó,

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -le preguntó él, acercándose al sillón.

-Los suficientes para saber lo que quiero.

Por primera vez desde que Kurt entró en el salón, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa. -Probablemente lo sabe desde que empezó a hablar.

Tenía una boca tan hermosa, tan sensual...Apartó rápidamente la mirada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El hombre tomó asiento en un taburete y lo acercó hasta el castaño.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -repitió.

-Veintitrés.

-Aún no me ha dicho qué clase de tatuaje quiere -respondió él, tras asentir con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué le parece una nota musical?

-Es un cliché. Yo no hago clichés.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace?

-Ya ha visto el cartel. Arte Corporal. Lo que yo hago es arte.

-¿Qué me sugiere que me haga?

Él lo observó atentamente durante un momento. Lo recorrió con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, desde las zapatillas de tenis, subiéndole por las piernas, el torso, hasta contemplarle el rostro una vez más. Kurt se obligó a mantenerse inmóvil, a pesar de que lo que deseaba era levantarse o apartarse de él. ¿Qué estaba viendo aquel hombre que tanto le interesaba? Él se inclinó y tomó un cuaderno y un lápiz de una mesa de trabajo. Con unos rápidos trazos, dibujó algo que le mostró a Kurt inmediatamente.

-Algo así.

Había dibujado una estilizada curruca amarilla. Resultaba muy hermoso e inusual.

-¿Por qué una curruca?

-Encaja con usted. Tiene un aspecto de inocencia, pero, por debajo, hay una cualidad muy sensual.

Kurt tragó saliva. ¿Había visto todo aquello con sólo mirarlo? ¿Tenía poderes psíquicos o simplemente era muy perceptivo?

-Me gusta -dijo.

-Muy bien -respondió él, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su mesa de trabajo

-Ocupémonos primero del papeleo para que podamos empezar.

Kurt completó todos los formularios que él le presentó y los firmó, consciente de que lo estaba observando atentamente mientras escribía.

¿Sometería a todos sus clientes a aquel escrutinio o había algo particular en él que le llamaba la atención?

Se habría sentido halagado si no se hubiera percatado de lo poco entusiasmado que él parecía por lo que había visto en él.

-¿Y ahora? -quiso saber Kurt, tras entregarle los formularios y el bolígrafo.

-Súbase la camiseta para que podamos empezar -contestó él.

Kurt obedeció, subió la camiseta y se bajó un poco el pantalón. Inmediatamente, él empezó a desinfectarle la zona

- Tiene la piel pálida, por lo que el color resaltará mucho. No obstante, tiene que ponerse protección solar para que la tinta no se le decolore.

-De acuerdo.

El brazo le rozaba la entrepierna, por lo que su miembro, entró en alerta roja. Había pensado que hacerse un tatuaje podía ser muchas cosas. Algo que podía excitarlo, asustarlo, resultarle doloroso... Sin embargo, jamás hubiera pensado que podría ser también erótico.

Le colocó una toallita desechable sobre la camiseta y el pantalón y, a continuación, le puso otra húmeda sobre el lugar sobre el que iba a dibujar el tatuaje. Después, se acercó a una mesa de acero inoxidable y empezó a colocar el instrumental, que consistía en paquetes de agujas, toallitas y pintura. Por último, colocó unos vasitos de plástico sobre la mesa y empezó a llenarlos de tinta.

-¿Me va a doler? -preguntó Kurt, tragando saliva.

-Cada persona es diferente -respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros - Hay personas que lo han comparado con el arañazo de un gato o con la picadura de las hormigas, Las agujas se mueven muy rápidamente, por lo que el cuerpo se acostumbra rápidamente -concluyó.

Retiró la toallita húmeda que le había colocado sobre la piel y le dibujó la curruca con un bolígrafo-.

-¿Qué le parece?

Kurt se miró y estudió el dibujo. El diseño resultaba tan hermoso sobre él como sobre el papel.

-Muy bonito.

-Pues lo estará aún más cuando lo haya terminado -afirmó él. Tomó un instrumento que parecía un cruce entre una pistola de clavos y una taladradora.

Empezó a envolverlo en plástico transparente. Cuando colocó la aguja, Kurt apartó la mirada

-¿Está listo?

¿Que si estaba listo para realizar cambios muy importantes en su vida? Adiós al bueno y dócil muchacho. Bienvenido al hombre a cargo de su propio futuro. Con sólo pensarlo, sintió que una oleada de excitación le recorría el cuerpo.

Asintió y respiró profundamente.

-Estoy listo.

Él se inclinó sobre Kurt. Colocó la cabeza tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía sentir perfectamente la respiración sobre su piel.

-Bonito bóxer -dijo él. Con un dedo, lo bajó un poco más. Kurt sintió que el calor se apoderaba de él, por lo que tuvo que morderse el labio para contener un gemido.

- Muy virginal

- No soy virgen -replicó él, sonrojándose.

- Eh, yo no he dicho que fuera algo malo, ¿verdad? -afirmó él.

Lo miró a los ojos brevemente para luego retirar inmediatamente la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no. La virginidad es un estilo de vida muy aceptable, pero yo no lo soy. Es decir, que no soy virgen.

Bueno, no del todo, Kurt no diría que sus escasos encuentros sexuales hubieran sido particularmente satisfactorios. La mayoría de los hombres se sentían tan intimidados por su padre que ni siquiera se le acercaban. Las pocas experiencias que había tenido en coches o en habitaciones de las residencias de estudiantes habían sido poco que ver con el estremecedor despertar que se había imaginado...

Los ejemplares de Cosmopolitan que había leído habían hecho que el sexo pareciera mucho más... gozoso. Cuando la máquina de tatuar le rozó la piel, abrió mucho sus ojos. El primer contacto con la aguja le quitó el aliento, pero, después, no le pareció que fuera tan desagradable como se había temido. Había tenido la intención de cerrar los ojos y aislarse por completo, pero no pudo evitar ver cómo él trabajaba. Tenía unas manos muy hermosas, con largos dedos enfundados en los guantes de látex. Con una mano guiaba la máquina y con la otra le iba apartando la camiseta y el bóxer y le secaba la piel con una gasa estéril. Se movió un poco y rozó el miembro de Kurt.

El castaño contuvo el aliento y sintió que su pantalón se ajustaba. Él lo miró a los ojos. La intensidad de aquella mirada inmovilizó a Kurt contra el sillón. Apagó la máquina y se apartó.

-Es mejor que Theresa se encargue de finalizarte el tatuaje. - Antes de que Kurt pudiera hablar, él se levantó, se quitó los guantes y desapareció a través de una cortina de cuentas. Unos instantes más tarde, salió con una mujer. Tenía el cabello negro como el de él, pero ella lo llevaba suelto y largo. La melena le llegaba casi a la cintura, Sobre un hombro llevaba el tatuaje de un tigre y, entre los amplios pechos, lucía un nudo celta. '

-Esta es Theresa -dijo él- Ella le terminará el tatuaje.

Theresa tomó asiento en el taburete y tomó la maquina mientras el hombre regresaba tras el mostrador.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu novio? -le preguntó Kurt, en voz muy baja.

-Ah Blaine? No es mi novio. Es mi hermano. ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Yo...Yo no he dicho nada.

-Si no supiese que es imposible -comentó Theresa, con una sonrisa- diría que lo has dejado asombrado.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Kurt. Era él quien se había quedado asombrado. Aun le latía el corazón al recordar el contacto que habían mantenido.

-Normalmente no le van los inocentes, pero ¿quién sabe? Bien, respira profundamente y relájate.

Por alguna razón, aquella vez le dolió más, tal vez porque no contaba con la cercanía de Blaine que lo distrajera. Se volvió a mirarlo para tratar de ignorar el dolor. Estaba inclinado sobre su libro de bocetos.

A Kurt le dio la sensación de que era plenamente consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el salón. Sería posible que Blaine se sintiera tan atraído por Kurt como él lo estaba por el moreno? Ni hablar. Un adonis del sexo como él podría tener a todas las mujeres y hombres que deseara.

¿Por qué le iba a prestar atención a un chico como él? Giró la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Theresa.

-Llevas un top muy bonito -comentó. El cuero negro estaba adornado con diseños de parras y flores.

-Gracias. Es de una tienda que hay en Lakeway. La dueña tiene unas casas maravillosas, Ropas y joyas, Si te interesa, te puedo dar una tarjeta.

-Oh, gracias, pero yo nunca me pondría ropa de cuero

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, yo siempre me he vestido de un modo algo más conservador -comentó. De repente, una voz en su interior le dijo que había llegado el momento de cambiar - Pero, sí, me llevaré la tarjeta. Tal vez encuentre algo que me guste.

-Blaine, sácame una de las tarjetas de Sandra, ¿quieres?

Blaine respondió con un gruñido y empezó a revolver en un cajón. Kurt aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarlo un poco más. Su imagen de tipo duro no concordaba con el artista sensible que había creado los hermosos diseños que llenaban las paredes del estudio. Definitivamente, había mucho más en Blaine de lo que parecían sugerir el cuero y los tatuajes que llevaba. La idea intrigaba a Kurt. Muy acertadamente, Blaine había dicho que él tenía un aspecto inocente, pero con una fuerte carga de sensualidad. ¿Podría ser que, por primera vez, alguien hubiera sido capaz de mirar más allá de su aspecto de buen chico? Una burbuja de esperanza se le formó en el pecho. Si Blaine podía verlo así, tal vez podría encontrar el modo de conseguir que los demás también lo hicieran.

Blaine Anderson no necesitaba que un hermoso e inocente joven le ocupara los pensamientos. En primer lugar, no era en absoluto su tipo. Le gustaban mas bien los hombres grandes fornidos y carácter abierto, no los muchachos tímidos y delicados a los que parecía que un fuerte viento podría llevárselos. En realidad, Kurt Hummel no era exactamente tímido. Al principio podría parecer así, principalmente porque era menudo, con ese cabello castaño como si se tratara de un ángel de un cuadro de Botticelli. Sin embargo, cuando se le prestaba atención, se podía ver el fuego en sus ojos y escucharlo en su voz.

Aquello era lo que lo había atraído en un primer momento, no su aspecto sino ese fuego. Ese... deseo. La respuesta que él había tenido había sido tan evidente... Cuando algunos hombres habrían tratado de mostrarse más recatados, él había dejado que su deseo se manifestara abiertamente. Su propia reacción lo había sorprendido a Blaine por su intensidad. Cuando le rozó el miembro, se había sentido atravesado por una reacción eléctrica. Le había empezado a temblar tanto la mano que, si hubiera intentado terminar el tatuaje, lo habría estropeado. Había respondido no sólo ante la llamada de su cuerpo, sino también a la evidente necesidad de aquel hombre. Parecía estar a punto de explotar...

Respiró profundamente y trató de centrarse en el cuaderno de bocetos que tenía delante. No obstante, era demasiado consciente de que él estaba a pocos metros, en la misma sala. De soslayo, se permitió mirarlo un poco más. Theresa le había bajado un poco más el bóxer que a duras penas le cubría su miembro. Sintió que se le endurecía la entrepierna al pensar lo quese sentiría deslizar la lengua por aquella piel de raso, lamer aquel miembro masculino... Kurt lanzó una exclamación de dolor, que Blaine la adoptó como propia.

-Respira profundamente -le dijo Blaine-. Escoge algo del salón y centra tu atención en ello. Así, evitarás pensar en el dolor.

Inesperadamente, Kurt se volvió a mirarlo a él. Tenía un color azul de ojos poco usual. Estos eran almendrados y resultaban muy luminosos contra la palidez de su piel y de su cabello castaño.

-Háblame de tu arte -respondió Kurt.

-Bueno, el tatuaje ha existido desde el antiguo Egipto. La gente se decoraba el cuerpo con imágenes por razones religiosas, étnicas o simplemente estéticas. A veces, se ha considerado un rito de iniciación o algo que te marcaba como parte de un grupo. Los marineros y los navegantes trajeron a Europa y a América la costumbre del tatuaje. Hoy en día, se trata más bien de una cuestión de moda, aunque para algunos sigue siendo una forma de rebelarse -añadió, mirándolo muy intensamente. ¿Se estaría él revelando contra alguien o algo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en aquella hermosa cabecita?

- Nosotros nos especializamos en diseños especializados para cada cliente.

-Evidentemente, tienes mucho talento. Parte de tu trabajo me recuerda a Alex Katz.

-¿Conoces a Alex Katz? -replicó Blaine, asombrado de que él pudiera conocer al artista neoyorquino.

-No mucho, pero mi padre tiene algunas obras suyas. Colecciona arte moderno -explicó el castaño. Se tensó cuando Theresa empezó a trabajar en otra zona del tatuaje.

-Respira profundamente -le recordó Blaine. Kurt asintió y obedeció.

-¿Por qué decidiste dedicarte a los tatuajes en vez de pintar o dedicarte a un arte más comercial?-le preguntó, cuando consiguió recuperar la compostura.

-Prefiero el cuerpo humano a los lienzos más tradicionales. Me gusta jugar según mis reglas. Realizar tatuajes me lo permite.

-Me imagino que has conocido a personas muy interesantes en esta clase de trabajo.

–Sí, ¿a qué te dedicas tú?

-Soy bailarín. La respuesta lo sorprendió. No parecía ser la clase de hombre que se dedicara a las danzas exóticas. Observó su esbelta figura y sus maravillosas piernas y aventuró una suposición.

-¿Desde cuándo se hacen tatuajes los bailarinas de ballet?

-Hago algo de ballet, pero principalmente me dedico a la danza moderna. Jazz. Hip-hop. Ritmos latinos.

Blaine se imaginó el cuerpo de un bailarín, esbelto y flexible. La clase de cuerpo en el que un hombre podía perderse si... «No te pongas a pensar en eso, Blaine».

-Debes de ser muy bueno si te ganas la vida así

-En estos momentos, doy clase en la Academia de Danza de Austin, pero tengo la oportunidad de unirme a una compañía de danza de Chicago. Están montando una nueva producción que combina hip-hop, jazz y música pop. Se llama Razzin'! -explicó, y con una luz muy especial en los ojos-. No se incorporan muchos nuevos bailarines a esa compañía cada año, por lo que poder unirme a ellos impulsaría de verdad mi carrera.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Una prueba o algo así?

-Ya la he hecho. Ahora, debo superar un periodo de aprendizaje de tres meses en Chicago. Si lo hago bien, me aceptarán como miembro oficial de la compañía.

Se iba a marchar de la ciudad, razón de más para evitar tener algo que ver con un chico como él.

-Entonces, ¿este tatuaje es como el modo de animarte psíquicamente en ese periodo de pruebas?

-Algo por el estilo -admitió el castaño, con un gesto de preocupación-. No me obsesiona tanto el periodo de adaptación como poder marcharme a Chicago. Mi padre no quiere que me vaya. De hecho, me lo ha prohibido.

-Pero tú ya tienes veintitrés años y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Sí, claro, pero preferiría marcharme de mi casa por las buenas.

-Tal vez tu viejo cambie de opinión.

-No lo sé. Es bastante obstinado. Cree que prohibiéndomelo me está protegiendo. En realidad es culpa mía. Siempre he vivido en casa con él y le he permitido que me cuidara. Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de valerme por mí mismo y hacer lo que me apetece para variar.

-Como lo de hacerte un tatuaje.

-Si -admitió Kurt, con una sonrisa-. Supongo que solo quería hacer una declaración de principios. ¿sabes?

-Pues esto debería ser más que suficiente -dijo Theresa. Apagó la máquina y se inclinó para estudiar su trabajo. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y asintió-. Está muy bien -concluyó.

Limpió el tatuaje y aplicó un ungüento. A continuación, tomo un apósito y se lo colocó-. Cuando llegues a casa, quítate el apósito y sigue las instrucciones que voy a darte. Lo bien que quede el tatuaje depende de cómo te lo cuides ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes? -quiso saber, poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, gracias.

-No puedes nadar durante dos semanas. Si observas ampollas o hinchazón poco usual, ve a ver a un médico. No suele ocurrir, pero algunas personas son alérgicas a la tinta.

-Estoy seguro de que estaré bien -dijo Kurt, agarrando el morral-. ¿Qué te debo?

Theresa le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. -Oh, es mejor que le pagues a Blaine. Él le dedico a su hermana una mirada intimidatoria, pero no sirvió de nada. Aquel era el problema de trabajar con su hermana pequeña. No se le podía pedir intimidad de ningún modo. El castaño se dirigió a él evitando mirarlo a los ojos, lo que le confirmó a Blaine que el castaño sentía una cierta atracción por él. Igual que él por el ojiazul.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó, al ver que estaba algo pálido.

Él asintió y le entregó una tarjeta de crédito. Blaine la tomó, con mucho cuidado de no rozarle los dedos con los suyos. No quería que se volviera a producir la misma reacción que habían sentido antes. Pasó la tarjeta por el lector y lo miró antes de devolvérsela.

Kurt Hummel. ¿Cómo le gustaría que lo llamen? De repente, se percató de que el apellido. No le resultaba desconocido.

-¿Quién has dicho que era tu padre?

-Yo no he dicho nada -respondió Kurt, tensándose.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Burt Hummel.

-¿Estamos hablando del jefe de policía Burt Hummel? -pregunto Blaine. Al ver que él asentía, se agarró con fuerza al mostrador y lanzo un gruñido.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Tu padre es el jefe de policía y me apuesto algo a que no quiere que estés aquí.

-Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer lo que me apetezca-replico Kurt, con un gesto más, - él no sabe que estoy aquí.

-¿Y crees que no lo averiguará? –replicó el moreno. Aquello era precisamente lo que Blaine necesitaba, una excusa más para que la policía lo pudiera molestar a él y a sus clientes.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -insistió Kurt

-Enhorabuena -respondió - acabas de darle a tu padre otra razón más para odiarme.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Les traje otro capítulo de regalo, mañana quizás suba el tercero :D**

**Este fic consta de 14 capítulos.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Blaine sintió un profundo alivio al ver la evidente confusión que se había dibujado en los ojos del joven. Al menos, podía estar del todo seguro de que él no formaba parte de un complot que le diera a la policía razones para clausurarle el salón.

Burt Hummel era amigo del alcalde y, entre los dos, habían empezado una campaña para librar a la calle Sexta de Austin de todos los negocios que el último considerara «no adecuados para un ambiente familiar»

Específicamente, había mencionado el salón de Blaine como la clase de establecimiento que le gustaría ver cerrado. No importaba que a la mayoría de los ciudadanos los preocupara más que se arreglaran los baches que el hecho de que negocios como los salones de tatuaje y los «clubes de caballeros» se quedarán sin clientela...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que mi padre te odia? -preguntó Kurt - Ni siquiera te conoce.

-Sí, claro que nos conocemos. Justo después de las elecciones, el alcalde y él se tomaron la molestia de venir por aquí, acompañados de la prensa, para afirmar que yo soy la clase de persona a la que les gustaría expulsar de la ciudad.

Aquel incidente había terminado mal, cuando Blaine amenazó con echarlos a los dos de su salón. Aunque no había vuelto a ver a Burt Hummel en persona desde entonces, estaba seguro de que el jefe de policía no lo había olvidado.

Blaine había tenido que enfrentarse a un montón de inspectores buscando infracciones y de policías que lo habían llegado a acusar de todo, desde vender drogas a realizarles tatuajes a menores de edad. Cuando no pudieron encontrar nada, se habían quedado tranquilos por un tiempo.

El que el hijo del jefe de policía hubiera aparecido por su salón era justo lo que se necesitaba para volver a revolver el asunto.

-¿Por qué iba a odiarte mi padre?

-A los tipos como él no le gustan las personas que, como yo, no son como los demás.

-Si -dijo el castaño, después de pensarlo un poco - Supongo que tú no eres el tipo de persona que tiene la aprobación de mi padre. Lo siento.

-Bueno, no es culpa tuya -afirmó Blaine. Las sinceras palabras del joven le habían provocado un nudo en la garganta.

-Gracias... Blaine - le dedicó una tímida y dulce mirada que provocó que el moreno sintiera deseos de agarrarlo y meterlo detrás del mostrador. ¿Quién habría pensado que la dulzura y la luz podrían ser tan excitantes? Kurt firmó el recibo y se dispuso a marcharse. Al llegar a la puerta, se volvió y se despidió de él con la mano. Antes de que Blaine pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le devolvió el saludo. Kurt ya se había marchado cuando bajó la mano.

Las carcajadas de Theresa resonaron en el silencio. -¡No me lo puedo creer! Te ha gustado mucho ese chico, ¿verdad?

-¿Ese mojigato? –replicó él mientras guardaba el recibo en la caja registradora

-Ni hablar - añadió, aunque evitando mirar a su hermana. Ella siempre era capaz de distinguir cuando Blaine estaba mintiendo. .

-Tal vez eso sea exactamente lo que te ha llamado la atención. Además, es muy guapo.

-Si, a uno le gusta el pan blanco y el azúcar.

-No sé... –dijo Theresa, observándolo muy atentamente-. Creo que ese joven es mucho más que eso.

- Te lo estás imaginando.

-¿Quieres decir que no te interesa volver a verlo otra vez?

-Si no vuelvo a ver al hijo de Burt Hummel, seré un hombre muy feliz.

Tal vez aquello no fuera completamente cierto, pero casi. No necesitaba la clase de problemas que podría proporcionarle un hombre como Kurt Hummel.

Aunque vivía en casa, Kurt trataba de retener toda la independencia que le era posible. Con su ajetreado horario de prácticas y de clases, a menudo pasaban días sin tener una conversación de verdad con sus padres. Sin embargo, aquella noche hizo todo lo posible para ir al salón a verlos. –

-Hola, mamá. Papá..

Besó a su padre en la mejilla y se sentó en el sofá al lado de su madre.

-Hola, Kurt, ¿a qué debemos...? -preguntó su padre, apartando la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo. Interrumpió la frase al ver el tatuaje que se podía apreciar al momento que se sentó en el sillón y pasó a mover la camiseta que traía puesta.

-¿Qué es, querido? -quiso saber la madre.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber. -afirmó él. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Kurt.

-Es una curruca -respondió Kurt, recordando las palabras que Blaine había dicho sobre el ave y sobre él. Inocente a la vez que sensual. Sintió una oleada de placer.

-¡Es un tatuaje! -exclamó su madre, como si fuera una maldición - ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

-Eso no importa. Simplemente decidí hacérmelo y lo hice.

-¿No te da miedo haber contraído alguna enfermedad? -preguntó su madre.

-Tu madre tiene razón. Algunos de esos lugares son muy sucios y...

- Este estaba muy limpio. He estada en consultas de médico que no estaban tan limpios como ese lugar.

-Dime el nombre y haré que lo comprueben en los archivos del departamento de Sanidad. Kurt no quería decírselo, pero sabía que si su padre se empeñaba, podría averiguarlo de todos modos.

-Se llama Salón de Arte Corporal de Austin y he comprobado que tiene una excelente reputación.

El rostro de su padre se oscureció.

-Ese es el negocio de Blaine Anderson. ¿Te lo ha hecho él?

-En realidad, me lo ha hecho su hermana Theresa... pero el diseño es de Blaine.

-Así que ya os llamáis por los nombres de pila. Mantente alejado de ese gamberro.

-No es ningún gamberro -replicó Kurt - Es un artista. .

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre él? ¿Lo has visto antes de hoy? ¿Es esa la razón por la que has decidido hacer algo tan impropio de ti?

-Tal vez esto sea precisamente lo que es propio de mí. Más que nada de lo que he hecho en los últimos años.

-No me lo creo. Esto tiene que ser por la influencia de ese Anderson -repuso su padre, regresando a su sillón- Lo conozco a él y a los que son como él. Hacen todo lo posible por desafiar a la autoridad.

-Blaine no está desafiando a nadie. Hasta tiene un cartel de «no fumar en su salón.

-Ese cartel es obligatorio. Mantente alejado de él

-Me resulta imposible creer que te estés disgustando tanto por un tatuaje.

-Es algo ridículo -replicó él - ¿Cuántos bailarines como tú has visto con tatuajes? Kurt se miró y tuvo que reconocer que su padre tenía razón.

-En ese caso, tal vez me compre un nuevo guardarropa para que pegue más con el tatuaje.

-Supongo que lo siguiente será venir vestido como una de esas estrellas del pop con esa ropa ceñida al cuerpo.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo me vista yo? - Su madre se interpuso entre ambos.

-Los dos tendrán que calmarse. Ya sabes que Kurt siempre ha sido muy responsable -dijo, mirando a su esposo. Entonces, golpeo suavemente el hombro de su hijo-. Y tú sabes que tu padre solo está cuidando de tus intereses. Aquella era la frase que su padre siempre utilizaba. El justificar el hecho de interferir constantemente en su vida.

Hasta aquel momento, Kurt se lo había permitido todo, pero, en aquella ocasión, había demasiado en juego.

-Sé que los dos quieren lo mejor para mí, pero tengo que empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones sobre mis amigos, sobre mi trabajo y sobre mi lugar de residencia.

-Si todo esto tiene que ver con lo de mudarte a Chicago, ya hemos hablado de eso -le recordó su padre-. No te vas a ir a vivir solo al otro lado del país - Esta decidido -concluyó. Volvió a retomar el periódico y lo abrió para indicar que había dado por finalizada la discusión.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Esta es la oportunidad de mi vida -afirmó Kurt, con los puños apretados. Habían hablado de aquel tema en infinidad de ocasiones ¿Por qué no podían comprenderlo?

- Esa compañía de danza cuenta con el respeto y la admiración mundial. Además, Razzin' ya es un éxito.

-No hay nada malo en lo de quedarte aquí y trabajar con el grupo de baile de Austin. Con tu talento, tendrás muchas oportunidades aquí.

Evidentemente, su padre no lo había escuchado. Kurt volvió a su madre, con la que habitualmente podía contar para convencer a su padre. - Mami, tu sí que comprendes que es una fantástica oportunidad para mí, ¿verdad?

– Me resulta muy duro imaginarte yendo a vivir a una ciudad tan peligrosa -dijo su madre.

-¿Por qué va a ser Chicago más peligrosa que Austin? No es que aquí no se cometan delitos.

-Chicago es mucho mayor y, por lo tanto, hay más delincuentes, allí no tendrás a nadie que te

-No soy ningún estúpido. No me voy a meter en barrios peligroso o a ponerme en peligro.

- Por supuesto que no eres ningún estúpido-confirmó su padre-, pero sí que eres muy ingenuo. Has llevado una vida muy protegida. Sé que eso es culpa mía -añadió, con una expresión más suave en el rostro que yo lo he preferido así

-Si de verdad quieres lo mejor para mí, me darás tu bendición para que me vaya a Chicago. No volveré a tener otra oportunidad como esta.

-No puedo hacerlo -reiteró - no sabrías como salir adelante. Jamás has alquilado un apartamento ni has tenido que preocuparte de que el coche te dejara tirado en la carretera. Ni siquiera has estado enfermo sin tener a nadie que te cuidara. Ni siquiera te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que le pueden ocurrir a un chico como tú.

-Puedo aprender. Puedo salir adelante solo- afirmó Kurt

-¿Y por qué ibas a tener que hacerlo estando yo aquí? -replicó su padre, con aspecto ofendido-. Tengo la intención de asegurarme de que no te ocurra nada.

–Digas lo que digas, me voy a marchar a Chicago -dijo Kurt, con voz firme.

-De eso ni hablar.

-No veo cómo vas a poder impedírmelo.

- Tengo amigos en Chicago. Puedo utilizar su influencia para persuadir a esa compañía de danza de que te envíen a casa.

-Tú no podrías ser capaz de hacer algo tan cruel -susurró Kurt, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer para protegerte. Mostrarse firme es una de las facetas más duras de ser padre, pero, algún día, verás que tengo razón.

-No- afirmó Kurt-. Esta vez te equivocas -añadió.

Salió corriendo del salón y subió las escaleras. Oyó que su padre lo llamaba, pero no le prestó atención. Nada de lo que él pudiera decirle podría aliviar el dolor que sentía en aquellos instantes. Se tumbó sobre la cama de su habitación, la misma habitación en la que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. Había pensado en muchas ocasiones irse a vivir solo, pero su horario no le dejaba mucho tiempo para buscar apartamento y el sueldo que ganaba no le permitía alquilar algo muy bonito. Le había parecido más fácil quedarse en casa, igual que le había sido más fácil amoldarse a los deseos de su padre. Hasta aquel momento.

Ya no podía seguir viviendo así. Se tocó suavemente el tatuaje, su primer signo de rebelión. ¿Quién habría pensado que su padre se pondría así por algo tan pequeño? Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su computador. Lo encendió mientras decidía que no podía renunciar a un trabajo de ensueño por mantener la paz en la casa. Jamás habría pensado que su padre fuera capaz de apartarlo de ese sueño. Decidió que, cuando le mostrara lo enserio que iba al respecto y que podía cuidar de sí mismo cambiaría de opinión. Tal vez le iba a costar mucho trabajo, pero él era tan testarudo como su padre.

Cuando el computador terminó de arrancar, abrió el procesador de textos y escribió la dirección del Instituto de Danza de Chicago. Redacto la siguiente carta:

Estimados señores:

Me siento muy halagado y emocionado al aceptar la oportunidad que me brindan con el periodo de aprendizaje en Razzin'. Espero con impaciencia poder reunirme con ustedes el primero de septiembre. "

Consultó el calendario que tenía sobre el escritorio. Faltaban poco más de dos meses para el primero de septiembre. Dos meses en los que poderle hacer comprender a su padre su punto de vista. Dos meses para deshacerse del muchacho dócil y complaciente y dejar al descubierto lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Terminó de escribir la carta. Estaba aplicándose cuidadosamente el ungüento que Theresa le había dado para el tatuaje cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Se limpió las manos Y contestó.

-Hola, Kurt. ¿Puedes hablar? Era la voz de Mercedes, su mejor amiga.

-Por supuesto -respondió Kurt, recostándose sobre las almohadas-.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -No sé. Tal vez nada.

-¿Que ha hecho Sam ahora? - Sam era el novio de Mercedes, que acababa de licenciarse en Derecho. Era el amor y la principal causa de frustración de la vida de Mercedes.

-Se trata más bien de lo que no ha hecho. ¿No te parece que, después de salir con alguien durante cinco años resulta razonable esperar un anillo? ¿Una proposición de matrimonio?

-¿Se lo has preguntado tú? Es decir, le has preguntado a dónde quiere ir con vuestra relación?

-Créeme que lo he intentado, pero ahora casi no lo veo. Siempre está trabajando o metido en algo. Ha cancelado dos citas en el último mes. Me preocupa de que se haya cansado de mí.

-Por supuesto que no! Él te adora. Estoy seguro de que se trata solamente de la presión de su nuevo trabajo.

-Tal vez haya encontrado a otra mujer. Una secretaria mona u otra abogada. Eso explicaría porque se ha estado pasando tanto tiempo en el bufete en vez de estar conmigo.

-Estoy seguro de que no se trata de eso, pero lo que tienes que hacer es preguntárselo. Si le dices cómo te sientes, tal vez recortará su horario de trabajo.

-¿Que voy hacer con ese hombre? –Suspiró Mercedes -, pero bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien…Me he hecho un tatuaje.

-¿Cómo?

-Que me he hecho un tatuaje.

-¿De qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Kurt se echó a reír.

-Es una curruca. Me la he hecho justo debajo del ombligo. Y me lo he hecho esta mañana.

-..Te ha dolido?

- Un poco, pero… Ha sido una experiencia muy interesante. Había allí un hombre...

-Oooh... El tono de tu voz me dice que estaba muy bueno.

-Sí, así es -admitió Kurt, entre risas

- Se llama Blaine Anderson y es el dueño. Bueno, su hermana y él. O puede que ella sólo trabaje para él. No estoy seguro.

–¿Y a quién le importa la hermana? Háblame de él.

-Es moreno y... misterioso. Cabello rizado y negro. Preciosos ojos avellana. Músculos. Tatuajes, aunque no demasiados. Cuero.

-parece que está como un queso! -exclamó Mercedes.

-Sí, bueno, también es muy interesante. Es un artista increíble.

-Tal vez yo también debería ir a verlo para que me haga otro tatuaje.

Al pensar en la desvergonzada de Mercedes ofreciéndole a Blaine un seno, sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

-En realidad, fue su hermana la que me hizo el tatuaje –explicó- Blaine simplemente estaba presente.

-¿Y surgió algo entre los dos?

-Más o menos... -dijo Kurt. En realidad, ¿qué había ocurrido entre Blaine y él? Nada. Mucho.

-Tu padre lo odiaría.

Mercedes había pronunciado aquellas palabras con mucha seguridad, pero Kurt ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. En realidad, no salía mucho y, cuando lo hacía, sólo era con los tipos aburridos y respetables que eran del agrado de su padre.

-No se alegró mucho al verme el tatuaje, eso es la verdad.

-¿Y es que habías pensado que estaría encantado?

-Bueno, nunca antes ha dicho nada sobre el modo en el que me visto o en el que me peino.

-Sólo porque siempre has sido el hijo perfecto. Nunca le has dado razones para realizar comentario alguno. Personalmente, yo me alegro de que te hayas decidido a soltarte un poco ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacerte un tatuaje?

-Llevaba pensándolo mucho tiempo. Me imaginé que, dado que estoy preparándome para vivir en una ciudad nueva y comenzar un trabajo nuevo, merecía la pena probar otras cosas nuevas.

- Yo creía que a tu padre no le hacía demasiada gracia la idea de que te fueras a Chicago.

-Y así es -dijo, recordando las amenazas de su padre- Sin embargo, voy a encontrar el modo de marcharme. Sólo tengo que hacerle ver que todo será para mi bien.

-Tal vez deberías hacer algo tan descabellado que provoque que tu padre se alegre de que te vayas de la ciudad.

-¿Quieres decir algo que lo avergonzará porque es el jefe de policía? Yo jamás podría hacer algo así.

- Más bien, yo estaba pensando en algo que lo empujara a creer que sacarte de la ciudad sería el mejor modo de protegerte. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tenías diez años y te querías ir de campamento?

-Se me había olvidado. Me puse tan enfadado cuando me dijo que no que empecé a salir con una pandilla de chicos poco recomendables.

-Casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta, tu padre te apuntó al campamento durante prácticamente todo el verano. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo ahora. Sin embargo, en vez de amigos, necesitas encontrar a un tipo que haga que tu padre se preocupe. Alguien que provocara que él hiciera todo lo posible para alejarte de él.

Él pensó inmediatamente en Blaine. Con sólo verlo, a su padre le subiría la tensión.

-Ya no tengo diez años, Mercedes. Ahora no podría hacer algo así.

-¿Por qué no? Es decir, si vas a ser un hombre independiente y maduro, una aventura con un tipo guapo y algo peligroso me parece un buen modo de empezar. La libertad personal significa también libertad sexual, ¿no te parece?

-No sé...

-Mira, tengo otra llamada. Tal vez sea Sam. Ya te llamaré.

-Claro. Buena suerte con Sam.

-Sí, voy a necesitarla.

Kurt se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Miró el techo y empezó a sopesar sus opciones. La idea de una aventura con Blaine le aceleraba los latidos del corazón, pero no creía que pudiera materializarla. Era mejor regalar aquella idea al mundo de las fantasías. No obstante, aquello no significaba que fuera a rendirse. Encontraría el modo de que su padre viera que iba muy en serio sobre lo de vivir su vida a su manera. Se miró de nuevo la curruca. El tatuaje había sido un buen comienzo. Sin embargo, su padre tenía razón. No iba con el resto de su apariencia. Por lo tanto, el siguiente paso era adquirir un nuevo guardarropa. Había llegado el momento de comprarse algunas de las cosas que había visto en los escaparates y que jamás había tenido valor de ponerse. ¿Qué debería comprar? Recordó la tienda de la que Theresa le había hablado, pero se había marchado sin llevarse la tarjeta.

-Supongo que tendré que regresar al salón -susurró, con una sonrisa.

Le pediría a Theresa consejo sobre lo que debería comprarse. Si daba la casualidad de que Blaine estaba allí, tal vez podría flirtear un poco con él, tan sólo para ver lo que ocurría...

Cuando Kurt regresó al salón el miércoles por la tarde, Blaine estaba terminando un elaborado diseño sobre la espalda de un cliente mientras otro artista, Jeremiah, trabajaba sobre una estudiante. Al verlo, Blaine sintió que todos sus nervios se ponían en estado de alerta.

Llevaba puesto unas mallas de bailarín negras, con medias y una camiseta muy ajustada que resaltaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo menudo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó, con voz ronca.

-Quiero ver a Theresa.

-No está aquí -respondió él, obligándose a centrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

-¿Cuándo regresará?

-No lo sé. Se ha ido a almorzar.

-Esperaré.

-Tal vez te pueda yo pueda ayudar -dijo Jeremiah. Con su esbelto cuerpo y su cabello rubio, Jeremiah se tenía por un seductor.

-No lo creo, pero gracias.

La sonrisa que le dedicó a Jeremiah hizo que Blaine agarrara con fuerza la máquina de tatuar. Tampoco se le pasó por alto el modo en el que Jeremiah lo miró a Kurt.

-¿Cómo está el tatuaje? -le preguntó Blaine. Si tenía alguna pregunta sencilla al respecto, se podría librar de él rápidamente.

-Es absolutamente genial. Theresa hizo un magnífico trabajo. .

- Déjame verlo -dijo el cliente sobre el que Blaine estaba trabajando, un jugador de rugby de la universidad de Texas.

Kurt se acercó a ellos meneando las caderas. Entonces, les mostró a ambos el tatuaje, bajando un poco su bóxer. Blaine experimentó una erección con sólo mirarlo mientras que su cliente no dejaba de babear.

-Es estupendo -comentó el muchacho, con los ojos prácticamente saliéndosele de las órbitas

- Eh, cuidado! -exclamó dando un respingo. Jeremiah se echó a reír y Blaine le dedicó una gélida mirada antes de apagar la máquina.

-Lo siento mucho, No me había dado cuenta de que estaba apretando tanto -se disculpó. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en su trabajo con Kurt tan cerca. Él sonrió y tocó la banda tribal que el estudiante llevaba tatuada alrededor del brazo.

-Tú también llevas unos tatuajes muy bonitos.

Blaine tuvo que controlarse para no obligarlo a apartar la mano. El estudiante no dejaba de bufar y lo miraba como si fuera un sapo observando a una jugosa mosca.

-Me los ha hecho Blaine. Es el mejor!

-Sí, es el mejor. Tienes razón.

- Me dijiste que tú eras el mejor! -protestó el castaño, refiriéndose a Jeremiah.

-Yo hago las mejores mariposas -dijo Jeremiah.

Blaine encendió la máquina y prosiguió con su trabajo. Kurt se inclinó para observarlo.

-Es precioso -comentó, observando la estilizada águila.

-Es genial, ¿verdad? -afirmó el chico-.

La gente que sabe de tatuajes reconoce el trabajo de Blaine. Nadie más es capaz de hacer algo así.

-Decididamente, Blaine es un artista con mucho talento.

Él trató de ignorar el orgullo que lo invadió al escuchar las palabras de Kurt. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que aquel chico pensara?

-¿Por qué querías ver a Theresa?

-Esperaba que pudiera darme un consejo.

–¿Qué clase de consejo?

Kurt tomó asiento en un taburete y se cruzó de piernas.

-Estoy tratando de cambiar mi imagen.

-Yo creía que eso lo iba a conseguir el tatuaje.

-Ha sido un comienzo, pero necesito hacer algo más.

-Aún no has escandalizado a tu viejo lo suficiente, ¿eh?

-Sí -admitió el castaño. Se había sonrojado sin poder evitarlo-. Es cierto que quiero que mi padre me vea de un modo diferente, pero también lo hago por mí. Marcharme a Chicago es una oportunidad de volver a empezar y me gustaría tener una nueva imagen. Reinventarme.

-Creía que habías dicho que tu viejo no te iba a dejar que te marcharas a Chicago.

-Sigue en contra, pero yo voy a conseguir que cambie de opinión.

Parecía tan decidido... Sin embargo, Blaine sabía la clase de persona que era Burt Hummel.

-¿Por qué no te limitas a marcharte sin pararte a pensar lo que vaya a decir papá?

-Sí, ¿por qué no haces simplemente eso? -apostilló el muchacho.

-Porque ha prometido que, si lo hago, se pondrá en contacto con amigos suyos muy influyentes que le deben favores para que puedan presionar a la compañía de danza y que me dejen fuera.

-¿De verdad sería capaz de hacer algo así? -preguntó el muchacho.

Blaine por su parte guardó silencio. Sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz Burt Hummel.

-Mi padre no vería nada malo en obligarme a quedarme en Austin porque lo vería como si me estuviera protegiendo.

-Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes conseguir que cambie de opinión?

-Aún no sé lo que vaya hacer, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Lo importante es que, de ahora en adelante, voy a vivir mi vida del modo en el que quiero vivirla y que vaya a dejar de preocuparme de lo que piensen los demás.

-Tu padre parece un verdadero canalla -comentó el muchacho.

-Se le mete algo en la cabeza y no se queda satisfecho hasta que lo consigue -susurró Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que aún me sigue viendo como a un niño de diez años y que piensa que aun necesito un padre que cuide de mí. Si no resultara tan pesado al respecto, hasta podría ser agradable.

-No entiendo cómo crees que mi hermana va a poder ayudarte -observó Blaine.

Kurt volvió a sonreír y lo miró a los ojos. El gesto de determinación que había en ellos resultaba asombroso por su intensidad. -Parece una mujer de mundo. Creo que podrá darme algunos consejos.

«¿Consejos sobre qué?», se preguntó Blaine. Entonces, decidió que tal vez fuera mucho mejor no saber lo que aquel chico estaba tramando.


	3. Capítulo 3

_No odien a Burt, él solo es muy sobreprotector con Kurt :)_

_Quizás más tarde publique el siguiente capítulo o sino mañana. Que lo disfruten! :D _

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al principio, Theresa no podía creer lo que aquel chico le estaba pidiendo.

-Quiero que me ayudes a crearme una nueva imagen -dijo Kurt- Estoy listo para cambiar.

Theresa habría soltado una carcajada si el castaño no hubiera mostrado un aspecto tan serio. De hecho, desde que ella había regresado de almorzar, Kurt se había comportado como si aquello fuera una misión de vida o muerte.

-¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mí? Tú eres el único que puede saber lo que en realidad quiere.

-Eso es cierto -afirmó Kurt-, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde comenzar. Ni de dónde comprar ni de lo que va bien sin que parezca que me estoy esforzando demasiado.

-¿Acaso te parezco yo una experta en moda?-replicó Theresa, que como la vez anterior, iba vestida con vaqueros y un top de cuero-. ¿Qué clase de imagen estas tratando de obtener?

-Algo... un poco atrevido. Sexy. Tal vez incluso algo peligroso.

Theresa tuvo que morderse los labios para no echarse a reír. ¿Peligroso? ¿Con esa piel de porcelana? Kurt parecía más bien el prototipo de chico que viste ropa de diseñador. Rezumaba integridad. Entonces, recordó el modo en el que había afectado a Blaine. Se había quedado muy impresionado con él cuando estuvo allí el día anterior.

Demasiado como para hacerle el tatuaje. Lo único que le había dicho cuando entró en la trastienda fue que había un hombre que quería hacerse un tatuaje. A continuación, le entregó el diseño.

- Ya lo tengo preparado. Solo tienes que terminarlo.

-Si ya lo tienes preparado, ¿por qué no lo terminas tú mismo? -le había dicho Theresa.

-Creo que estaría mucho más cómodo contigo, no me siento muy bien -había respondido él evitando mirarla a los ojos. Theresa lo había entendido inmediatamente. Lo que en realidad quería decir era que el estaría mas cómodo si Theresa realizaba aquel tatuaje para aquel cliente en particular.

Si, aquel castaño le había gustado mucho a su hermano, lo que podía significar que tal vez tuviera un sex appeal oculto que no resultaba evidente para otro hombre. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

-¿Por qué tienes la repentina necesidad de cambiar de aspecto? - Kurt se sonrojó.

-Me ofreciste una tarjeta de una mujer que te había vendido ese chaleco que llevabas puesto ayer, por lo que me imaginé que conocías las otras tiendas en las que podría comprar ropa más atrevida. En cuanto a lo de por qué ahora... Siempre me han gustado las prendas llamativas. Ahora que tengo un tatuaje muy moderno, tal vez pueda conseguir tener esa imagen.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con mi hermano?

-Nada -respondía Kurt, sonrojándose un poco más-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto tiene algo que ver con Blaine?

-Tal vez el hecho de que los dos no podían dejar de mirarse cuando estuviste aquí ayer.

–Sí, bueno -dijo Kurt, apartando la mirada-. Sé que es tu hermano, así que tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero está muy bueno.

-Aparentemente sí, todas las mujeres que pasan por aquí sirven de indicación. Kurt se quedó atónito. No se había dado cuenta de que pudiera resultar tan transparente.

-¿Tiene muchas novias?

-No exactamente –contestó Theresa, sin poder contener una carcajada-. Hay muchas mujeres a las que les gustaría metérselo en el saco, pero aunque no te lo creas, mi hermano es gay. Sin embargo, ayer tú lo impresionaste de algún modo. Jamás me había pedido que terminara yo un tatuaje en su nombre.

Theresa no recordaba la última vez que Blaine había tenido lo que se podría llamar una relación estable. Blaine era un hombre estupendo. Se merecía un hombre que pudiera mirar más allá del cuero y las cadenas.

-¿De verdad? Es decir, no es que signifique algo. ¿Tú crees que significa algo?

Buena pregunta. ¿Podría ser que su hermano, la clase de hombre que tenía una Harley, se vestía de cuero, al que le gustaba llevar el cabello desordenado se hubiera enamorado de aquel chico lleno de dulzura y luz? La idea resultaría completamente descabellada si no fuera tan intrigante. Tal vez aquello era precisamente lo que necesitaba su hermano. Un poco más de dulzura y luz en su vida.

El truco era entregarle tanta bondad en un paquete que no pudiera resistir.

–¿Que estás dispuesto a hacer para cambiar tu imagen?

-Cualquier cosa... Bueno, dentro de unos límites razonables.

-La idea que yo tengo de lo razonable y la que tienes podría no ser la misma.

–Por eso he venido a verte -replicó Kurt, con una sonrisa-. Necesito un poco de ayuda para lograr sacar mi lado más salvaje, por lo que estaba esperando que tú pudieras darme algunas pautas.

¿Que aquel chico tan dulce podía tener un lado salvaje? Theresa decidió que tenía que verlo. Agarró el bolso y volvió a colgárselo sobre el hombro.

-Muy bien. Me has convencido. Te ayudaré a empezar, pero el resto depende de ti.

-Trato hecho. Y gracias.

-Espera a ver qué pasa antes de que me des las gracias. ¿Listo?

-Si -respondía Kurt, con voz ansiosa-. No quiero desperdiciar más el tiempo.

-En ese caso, ven conmigo.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Vamos de compras, Kurt. Vamos a descubrir si de verdad hay un hombre salvaje oculto dentro de ese disfraz de señorito bien educado que llevas puesto.

Blaine se quedó atónito cuando Theresa volvió a macharse pocos minutos después de volver de almorzar acompañada de Kurt.

-¿Desde cuándo constituye una emergencia ir de compras? -le pregunto a Jeremiah.

–Algunos son así -replico Jeremiah, que estaba sentado en una silla leyendo una revista. No estaban hablando de una chica cualquiera, sino de su hermana, a la que, en ciertos círculos, se le denominaba la «Viuda Negra» por el modo en el que se enfrentaba a las relaciones.

¿Cómo podía haberse hecho tan amiga de un chico con el que no tenía nada en común? No le importaba quien pudiera tener Theresa como amigo, pero no le agradaba la idea de ver a Kurt Hummel con regularidad por el salón. No sólo le impedía concentrarse sino que sabía que, fuera donde fuera, su ultraconservador padre no andaría muy lejos. Cuatro horas más tarde, estaba furioso. El salón había tenido mucha clientela toda la tarde y, cuando Jeremiah se marchó a su segundo trabajo como camarero, él se había quedado solo mientras Theresa y Kurt hacían Dios sabe qué. Solo ellos podían pasarse cuatro horas de compras y disfrutando con ello. La campana de la puerta volvió a sonar. Estaba a punta de decirle al recién llegado que el salón ya estaba cerrado cuando se percató de que eran Theresa y Kurt, cargados de cajas y bolsas.

-Espera a que veas lo que hemos comprado - dijo Theresa, colocando las compras en el mostrador.

-No quiero ver lo que habéis comprado. ¿Dónde has estado? El salón ha estado hasta los topes toda la gente.

-Si Jeremiah y tú no podían ocuparse de todo, deberías haberles dicho a los clientes que regresaran mañana -repuso Theresa-. No le hagas caso al gruñón de mi hermano -le dijo a Kurt

-Mejor aún, habla con él mientras yo me voy un momento a la trastienda. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Kurt se quedó en silencio. Se limitó a mirar a Blaine con sus luminosos ojos azules. Él le devolvió la mirada, pero el castaño no se inmutó. De hecho, hasta le dedicó una sonrisa. ¿Quién podía oponerse a una sonrisa como aquella?

-Este tatuaje que me dibujaste es tan bonito que quería comprarme algo de ropa para que se viera mejor -comentó Kurt. Agarró una de las bolsas y sacó una camiseta roja que parecía para un niño pequeño por el tamaño. Se colocó delante la minúscula prenda-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Se supone que eso es para ti?

-Es una camiseta, pero también tengo ropa interior. Antes de que Blaine pudiera impedírselo, agarró una bolsa y sacó un par de bóxers de algodón blanco muy pequeños con unos dibujos de calaveras a los lados. Sin poder evitarlo, Blaine se imaginó recorriéndole el muslo con la mano y quitándole aquel bóxer. Apretó los puños. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto de aquella imaginación tan activa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado en ver tu ropa interior? -gruñó.

-Yo nunca he dicho que lo estuvieras -replicó Kurt, sonrojándose

-¿Lo estás?- Sus palabras eran inocentes, pero la mirada que había en sus ojos distanciaba mucho de serlo. Lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, comunicándole sin tapujos que iba detrás de él. El calor que se produjo entre ellos resultó casi insoportable.

-¿A qué estás jugando? -le preguntó Blaine.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que ayer ni siquiera te conocía y ahora me estás mostrando tu ropa interior.

-Sólo quería llamar tu atención.

-¿Por qué? - Kurt se apoyó sobre el mostrador sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos había una suavidad en ellos que no había visto jamás.

-Porque me gustas, Blaine. Quiero conocerte mejor.

El también quería conocerlo mejor a Kurt. Mucho mejor, pera solo físicamente. No iba a consentir que aquel castaño le metiera ideas raras en la cabeza.

-¿Es que no te han dicho nunca tus padres que no debes jugar con fuego?

-Claro que si -respondía el castaño, con voz suave y seductora-. Desgraciadamente, yo decidí dejar de escucharlos.

- Pues es mejor que los escuches ahora. Vete a tu hermoso y seguro vecindario antes de que te metas en un lío.

Kurt recogió sus compras y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No sé, Blaine. Tal vez seas tú el que se ha metido en un lío. Cuando deseo algo de verdad, no dejo que nada me detenga para conseguirlo.

Con eso, Kurt se dio la vuelta y se marchó del salón contorneando las caderas. Blaine tuvo que esforzarse para no llamarlo. Kurt Hummel significaba peligro con letras mayúsculas, no por su padre o porque pareciera tan inocente. No. La razón por la que Kurt Hummel le provocaba un nudo en el estómago era porque, cuando aquellos ojos suyos lo miraban, le daba la sensación de que veían cosas que Blaine no quería que viera nadie. Cosas que se guardaba para sí mismo. Si la gente no conoce la verdadera personalidad de uno, no pueden hacerle daño, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, Kurt sí que podía hacerle daño. En lo más profundo de su ser. Donde más duele.

Tras decirle a Theresa que le tocaba a ella, Blaine se marchó temprano de trabajar y se dirigió a su bar favorito para cenar. No obstante, lo aferraba una clase diferente de apetito, el que no se podía saciar con comida ni bebida. No podía dejar de pensar en los diminutos bóxers que Kurt le había mostrado y no dejaba de invocar imágenes eróticas de los dos completamente desnudos. ¿Por qué él? Le gustaban los hombres menos convencionales. Hombres a los que no les importaran las opiniones de los demás. Hombres que no pedían demasiado. Kurt Hummel no era esa clase de hombre. Estaba seguro de ello. Los hombres como él, de familias acomodadas, mimadas, que habían tenido todo resuelto en la vida, esperaban que el príncipe azul fuera corriendo cada vez que ellos movían un dedo. Decididamente, él no era esa clase de hombre.

Jeremiah que era el camarero, se acercó para ver que deseaba tomar. Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y se inclinó hacia él para que sus caras quedaran más cerca.

-¿Cómo está mi artista del tatuaje favorito? -le preguntó, dedicándole una sonrisa de alto voltaje.

-Mejor, ahora.- Jeremiah era más su tipo. Con un hombre como él, no tenía que preocuparse de las complicaciones. Jeremiah tomaba lo que deseaba y confiaba en que el hombre hiciera lo mismo sin esperar nada permanente.

-Me marcho dentro de un par de horas. ¿Quieres llevarme a casa? -le preguntó, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. Blaine se lo pensó. Jeremiah podría distraerlo de sus actuales preocupaciones, por no mencionar del alivio que le proporcionaría al librarlo de la erección que prácticamente tenía desde hace dos días. Sin embargo, la perspectiva no lo atraía.

-Gracias, pera creo que tendremos que dejarlo. Simplemente tráeme una hamburguesa de guacamole con patatas fritas. Jeremiah se incorporó con una evidente desilusión reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Sólo un refresco. Creo que esta noche voy a ayudar a Theresa a cerrar. - Después de una hamburguesa y media docena de insinuaciones de Jeremiah, Blaine dejó una buena propina y se dirigió a su moto. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta para aclararse la cabeza antes de regresar al salón. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de ponerse el casco, una voz a sus espaldas le dijo:

-Anderson, quiero hablar contigo.- Su mal humor empeoró un poco más cuando se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del jefe de policía Burt Hummel.

-Si hubiera sabido que me estaba usted esperando, habría pedido postre -le espetó Blaine.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-No -respondió. A pesar de la ira que lo embargaba, logro contenerse. Se puso el casco.

-¿Te importaría hacer la prueba de alcoholemia?

-¿Para qué desperdiciar el dinero de los contribuyentes? Pregúntele al camarero si no me cree- dijo, montándose en la moto.

-No te puedes marchar mientras estoy hablando contigo -rugió Hummel.

-Míreme. - Blaine giró la llave y dejó que el motor de su Harley comenzara a rugir.

Hummel se colocó directamente delante de la moto de modo que Blaine no pudiera marcharse sin atropellarlo.

-¿Qué diablos se cree que está haciendo? -gritó Blaine.

- Apaga el motor!

–¿Cuál es su problema, Hummel?

-He venido aquí para hablar de Kurt. - Blaine ya se lo había imaginado, pero, a pesar de todo, el solo sonido de su nombre le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Por qué?

-Mantente alejado de él.

-Creo que depende de él decidir si quiere o no quiere que yo me mantenga alejado -replicó. Jamás le daría a Hummel la satisfacción de saber que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¡Escúchame! -exclamó Hummel, agarrándolo por el brazo.

Lleno de ira, Blaine trató de zafarse, pero Hummel lo tenía muy bien agarrado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le meterían en la cárcel por agredir a un oficial de la policía. A pesar de todo, resultaba tan tentador...

-Creo que se está excediendo, jefe.

Hummel lo soltó y dio un paso atrás como si el también estuviera tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-No estoy aquí como oficial de policía, sino como padre de Kurt. Kurt es un buen chico. Inteligente y con talento. Tú no tienes nada que ofrecerle.

Por supuesto. El sólo era un melenudo problemático. Alguien que Hummel y los suyos ni siquiera contratarían para que les sacara la basura. Esbozó una amenazadora sonrisa.

-Tal vez no le interesa ni mi cerebro ni mi talento, al menos no mi talento artístico.

Hummel enrojeció.

-Mira, Anderson. No quiero que mi hijo tenga nada que ver con un perdedor como tú.

-¿Qué sabe usted sobre mi aparte de lo que se ha inventado?

-Sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre ti. Te lo estoy advirtiendo. Mantente alejado de él.

-Si quiere que su hijo se mantenga alejado de mí, ¿Por qué no habla con él?

-A Kurt no le gusta que me entrometa en su vida personal.

- Pues lo informo, jefe, que a mí tampoco. No desperdicie su tiempo. Kurt es un hombre hecho y derecho ¿Por qué no la trata como tal?

-¿Cómo te atreves...? - Blaine no escuchó nada más. Echó la moto hacia atrás y arrancó pasando muy cerca del cuerpo del jefe de policía.

Por el retrovisor, vio que Hummel le estaba gritando. Se echó a reír, pero la risa no le duró mucho tiempo. Sabía que Hummel no bromeaba cuando dijo que haría todo lo que pudiera para evitar que él se acercara a su hijo. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿debería permitir que Hummel le ganara la partida o demostrarle al jefe de policía que nadie le daba órdenes a Blaine Anderson?

-Hay un hombre muy raro en el aparcamiento- dijo Cassandra, otra de las profesoras de la academia donde trabajaba Kurt, mientras los dos estaban en el vestuario cambiándose para marcharse a casa después de la última clase del miércoles.

-¿Qué quieres decir con «raro»? -preguntó Kurt.

- Esta ahí sentado, en una moto muy grande, mirando la puerta -contestó Cassandra.

Se había puesto de puntillas para poder mirar por la alta ventana del vestuario-Tiene un aspecto peligroso. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía. - Kurt se acercó a la ventana. Vio a un hombre vestido de cuero negro sentado sobre una moto negra y plateada. El corazón le hizo una pirueta en el pecho al reconocer a Blaine.

-N-no llames a la policía! No pasa nada. Yo conozco a ese hombre.

–¿Que lo conoces? -preguntó Cassandra, completamente asombrada-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Es el tipo que me hizo el tatuaje.

-¿Tatuajes? -replicó Cassandra, mirándolo muy preocupada-¿Hombres con motocicletas? ¿No eres un poco joven para tener esta crisis de la mediana edad?

-Tal vez por fin estoy siendo el verdadero Kurt Hummel -repuso el castaño, riendo.

-Si el verdadero Kurt sale con hombres como ese, lo único que puedo decir es que me gustaría quedarme en la ciudad para que me presentaras a sus amigos. Me vendría muy bien una aventura con un guapo como ese.

-Sí, claro, como que vas a renunciar a andar de gira con la compañía de teatro para conocer a un hombre.

- Tienes razón. Pues que te diviertas. Vete. Ya cerraré todo por aquí.

Los dos amigos y compañeros se despidieron. Kurt recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al aparcamiento. Se dijo que no debía darse prisa, que debía mantenerse tranquilo y relajado. Sin embargo, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Tuvo que contenerse para no echar a correr, aunque no sabía si para acercarse a Blaine o para huir de él. Se detuvo delante de él, tratando de encontrar en su rostro alguna pista que le explicara su presencia allí, pero se mantuvo un rostro solemne e impasible.

-Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él se limitó a echar mano hacia atrás y a entregarle un casco.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Era una orden, no una petición. Kurt hubiera querido decirle que no, pero la curiosidad le ganó la partida. Tomó el casco.

-Está bien.

Blaine la ayudó a sujetar su bolsa en la parte trasera de la moto y le mostró donde debía colocar los pies. Kurt se colocó el casco y se tumbó. El motor de la moto rugió bajo ellos como si fuera una enorme bestia que tanto asustaba como excitaba a Kurt.

Cuando empezaron a moverse, pareció lo más natural del mundo rodear la cintura de Blaine con los brazos y apoyarse sobre él. Olía a cuero, a tinta y a cálida masculinidad, una mezcla embriagadora de aromas que ninguna colonia podría capturar jamás.

Kurt cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla contra la espalda de él, respirando profundamente mientras el mundo volaba delante de ellos. Nunca se había montado en una moto, pero decidió que le gustaba. El rugido y la vibración del motor entre las piernas resultaba sorprendentemente erótico.

Sentir el cuerpo contra el de Blaine lo excitaba aún más. Se agarró con fuerza, dejando que su pecho aplastara contra la espalda de él. Blaine se sentó y Kurt sonrió al darse cuenta de que podría hacerle lo que quisiera. Mientras la moto se estuviera moviendo, él no tendría demasiada capacidad de respuesta. Se acercó un poco más y abrió bien las piernas.

El cuero de los pantalones de Blaine le frotaba suavemente el interior de los muslos por debajo de las delgadas mallas que llevaba. El calor del cuerpo de Blaine fue penetrándole en el de él. El moreno le agarró con fuerza una muñeca, pero solo consiguió que el castaño volviera a sonreír y que siguiera frotando los muslos contra los de él.

Blaine se movió para poder tomar una curva. Kurt tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Deseaba desesperadamente poder estar más cerca de él. Si montarse en una moto con él lo había podido excitar tanto, ¿cómo sería hacer el amor con él? La audacia de aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió. El Kurt de antes jamás se habría atrevido a imaginarse algo semejante. Pero pensar en Blaine y en él le hizo experimentar una excitación ilícita por todo el cuerpo.

¿Por qué no podían ver adónde los llevaba tanta excitación? No sólo por vengarse de su padre, sino porque era un hombre adulto que, por fin, había encontrado a un hombre que deseaba. Se dirigieron a Town Lake, al parque de Auditórium Shores. Blaine aparcó la moto y apagó el motor. Permanecieron sentados durante un instante, escuchando los ruidos del tráfico, las risas de los barcos que había en el lago y el sonido de su propia respiración. Justo cuando Kurt creyó que no podía soportarlo más, Blaine le agarró las muñecas y lo apartó suavemente.

-Vamos a dar un paseo -dijo. Con miedo a que las piernas no lo llevaran muy lejos, Kurt consiguió bajarse de la moto y quitarse el casco. Blaine hizo lo mismo y lo condujo por un sendero. Por fin, llegaron a la orilla del lago.

-¿Por qué has venido a verme esta noche? –le preguntó Kurt.

- Tu padre me estaba esperando cuando salí de un restaurante después de cenar. Me advirtió que me mantuviera alejado de ti.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

-Que no quería que tú tuvieras nada que ver con un perdedor como yo

-¿Cómo se atrevió a decir que tú eres un perdedor?

–No lo sé. En realidad, para él, eso es lo que soy -respondía el moreno. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar muy rápidamente. El castaño consiguió alcanzarlo. Entonces, le agarró la mano.

-Detente.

Blaine se paró y se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué? Tú no tienes que disculparte ni excusar a tu padre. Sólo quería que supieras lo que ha dicho.

–Lo sé.

Kurt no le soltó la mano por miedo a que él lo dejara allí antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer todo lo que deseaba. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la imagen del rostro ensombriado y de los ojos avellana de Blaine observándolo se lo impidió. Lo único que pudo hacer fue permitir que el sentimiento se adueñara de él.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y puso la boca sobre la de Blaine. Para ser un hombre de aspecto tan rudo, tenía los labios muy suaves. Suaves, cálidos y hábiles. Durante un instante, se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Después, el moreno lo abrazó y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Tenía la boca firme e insistente y una lengua traviesa que saboreaba y reclamaba como un explorador declara suyo los territorios nuevos que ha descubierto. Kurt se sintió abrazado por este beso.

El castaño se arqueó contra él y permitió que Blaine le separara las piernas y que le colocara un muslo entre ellas… Kurt tuvo que contenerse para no frotarse desvergonzadamente contra el moreno y así aliviar el deseo que se había ido acumulando dentro de él.

Mientras tanto, Blaine siguió haciéndole el amor con los labios y aliviando el fuego que ardía en su interior. Kurt jamás supo el tiempo que permanecieron allí, perdidos en brazos de la pasión y de la necesidad. Blaine fue el primero en romper el beso.

Levantó la cabeza y la sacudió, como si estuviera recuperándose de un golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? -le preguntó. Dio un paso atrás, pero sin soltarlo.

-He hecho lo que deseaba hacer -respondió el castaño, consiguiendo esbozar una temblorosa sonrisa-. Ser egoísta para variar.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Claro que lo estoy -replica Kurt. Trató de agarrarlo, pero Blaine dio un paso atrás.

-¿Por qué? Seamos sinceros. En realidad, yo no soy tu tipo.

-¿Y qué clase de hombre crees tú que es mi tipo?

-No lo sé. Un tipo que lleva traje, que trabaja en un despacho y que conduce un BMW

-Alguien aburrido.

-Alguien seguro.

-Tal vez estoy cansado de lo seguro! Tal vez lo que quiero es un poco de peligro en mi vida.

-En ese caso, ponte a hacer caída libre. - Kurt no se había dado cuenta de que se había cubierto el tatuaje con una mano hasta que se percató de que él lo estaba mirando. Se sonrojó.

- Ya lo entiendo -añadió, de repente-. Aun estas intentando que tu viejo te quite las esposas y te permita marcharte a Chicago para unirte a esa compañía de baile. Si cree que tú y yo estamos juntos, podría decidir que era mejor dejar que te marcharas que permitir que siguieras aquí conmigo.

-Es una posibilidad -admitió Kurt, levantando la barbilla-. Otra es que mi padre se dé cuenta por fin de que estoy decidido a vivir mi propia vida, tanto con su aprobación como sin ella. Además.,, -añadió- Además, hay otra razón. Quiero estar contigo. Una razón mucho más personal -concluyó.

Blaine lo estuvo observando en silencio, por lo que Kurt respiró profundamente y siguió hablando

- El primer día, en tu salón, cuando te dije que no era virgen, no era, exactamente cierto.

-No quiero escuchar nada de esto -dijo él.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar. Con un rápido movimiento, el castaño le agarró un brazo. -No, espera. En realidad, no soy virgen. He tenido relaciones sexuales, pero no demasiado buenas.

-¿Y acaso crees que conmigo serán mejores? -replicó Blaine, con una sonrisa-. Me siento halagado.

-Solo creo que si voy a vivir en una gran ciudad solo, no me vendría nada mal tener un poco más de experiencia. - Blaine se puso a mirar el suelo y, a continuación, lo miró al castaño.

- Eso nos lleva de nuevo a la primera pregunta. ¿Por qué yo?

-Me siento muy atraído por ti. Y creo que tú también lo estás por mí -susurro Kurt, acercándose de nuevo a él. Blaine no trató de apartarse cuando el castaño lo abrazó de nuevo, pero no por eso lo rodeó también con los brazos.

-Creo que esto sería una mala idea...

-¿Te preocupa que mi padre te molestará? -le preguntó Kurt, extendiéndole las manos sobre el torso. En aquel momento, Blaine lo rodeó con un brazo y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Kurt sintió la potente erección que se encontraba en su entrepierna. Y tragó saliva al experimentar la fuerte oleada de deseo que se apoderó de él.

-Sé cómo enfrentarme a personas como tu viejo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te detiene?

Blaine lo besó. Lo estuvo haciendo hasta que Kurt se quedó sin aliento. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, lo miró fijamente.

-Nada me detiene, si estás seguro de que es esto lo que deseas.

-Estoy seguro. - Las palabras se le deslizaron entre los labios como un susurro.

Se sentía asustado y excitado a la vez, aunque más encendido de lo que lo había estado nunca. La sensual sonrisa que Blaine le dedicó hizo que se sintiera como si estuviera flotando por encima del cielo.

-Estupendo -dijo-, Porque, en estos momentos, lo único que deseo eres tú.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo :D_

_Espero sus reviews para seguirla. _

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Realizaron en silencio el trayecto que los separaba de la casa de Blaine. Él era muy consciente de la suave presión del cuerpo de Kurt contra el suyo. Cada movimiento del cuerpo para tomar una curva o para detenerse en un semáforo lo ponía en contacto más íntimo con el chico sobre el que la lógica le decía que era la última persona del mundo con quien debía mantener una relación. Por mucho que lo deseara.

Todo sobre el castaño rezumaba complicaciones. Lo único positivo era que tenía en mente marcharse a Chicago. Así no habría posibilidad de mantener vínculos demasiado duraderos. Precisamente, aquello era la clave. Recordar que aquella relación sería solamente temporal. Disfrutar del momento sin ataduras. Al llegar a su casa detuvo la motocicleta y apagó el motor. Kurt se bajó inmediatamente, Blaine echó de menos el calor de su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había permitido que un hombre intimara tanto con él, tanto que se había olvidado de lo agradable que podía ser. Recogió su mochila y vio como Kurt observaba la casa mientras se quitaba el casco. Un artista amigo le había pintado su mitad de la casa el verano anterior. El color era verde menta rematado can blanco, con una fila de maderas de flores en lugar de las plantas que Blaine jamás había tenido. Debajo de una ventana, había pintado el símbolo de la paz en color azul brillante.

Resultaba moderno y especial, aunque no llamaba la atención en un barrio de artistas, hippies y espíritus libres en general

Sin embargo, Blaine se apostaba algo a que no había casas así en la zona en la que vivía Kurt, por lo que se preparó para recibir comentarios negativos.

-Me encanta -dijo Kurt, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Por qué iba aquel comentario a sorprender a Blaine? Evidentemente, estaba metido de lleno en su etapa de rebeldía. Recuperaría muy pronto el sentido común. Los chicos como él no habían sido criados para vivir en casas extravagantemente pintadas.

-Vamos adentro. El empezó a subir por el camino de acceso con las llaves en la mano, pero no había alcanzado aún el escalón inferior cuando la puerta de la otra mitad de la casa se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Eres tú, Blaine? -preguntó una voz temblorosa.

-Sí, soy yo, señor Sayers -respondió Blaine, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Esta usted levantado hasta muy tarde. ¿Se encuentra bien? La puerta se abrió un poco más y mostro la encogida figura del anciano.

-La rodilla me está dando la lata otra vez. Me había levantado para tomarme un vaso de leche cuando escuché la moto. Solo quería asegurarme de que eras tú y no unos chicos tratando de montar jaleo.

-Era yo -afirmó aun metiendo la llave en la cerradura- Siento que lo esté molestando la rodilla. Tal vez debería pensarse seriamente que le pusieran una rodilla nueva.

-Sí, eso es lo que me dice el médico, pero no me gustaría que Louise tuviera que cuidarme.

-Estoy seguro de que a ella no le importaría y ya sabe usted que yo lo ayudaría levantando cosas y en todo lo que pudiera.

-Lo sé. Ya me lo pensaré. Bueno, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. - Blaine abrió la puerta y, antes de que pudiera encender la luz, notó que algo le agarraba las piernas. Con una rapidez fruto de la práctica, se agachó y agarró a un gatito con cada mano.

-En el cuero no, chicos.

A sus espaldas, Kurt se encargó de encender la luz.

- ¡Gatitos! -exclamó. Rápidamente, tomó al de color gris, que se llamaba Mick, y se lo acurrucó contra la barbilla mientras Blaine acariciaba al rubio, Delilah, y cerraba la puerta. Cuando miró a Kurt vio que él estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, tratando de encontrar una brusquedad que, en realidad, no sentía.

-Acabas de hacer pedazos tu imagen de tipo duro. ¿Tienes gatitos?

-Me los encontré en el contenedor de basura que hay detrás del salón. Theresa no se los podía llevar porque en su apartamento no permiten tener mascotas -explicó, dejando a Delilah en el suelo. La gatita empezó inmediatamente a enroscársele entre las piernas.

-¿Y el señor Sayers?

- Es el dueño de esta casa. Lo ayudo cuando necesita un poco de fuerza bruta.

- Es muy amable de tu parte. -Blaine no contestó. El modo en el que Kurt lo había dicho no lo hacía parecer nada malo. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá. A continuación, se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por Kurt y los gatitos. Sacó la comida de los animales y añadió unas cuantas galletitas a los boles. Por último, abrió el refrigerador. -¿Te apetece algo de beber?

-No, gracias. - el moreno se sirvió una cerveza. Se apoyó sobre la encimera para tomársela sin dejar de observar a Kurt. El castaño estaba recorriendo tranquilamente la sala, tocándolo todo. Ver como encontraba todo sus objetos personales lo hizo sentirse mucho peor que si estuviera desnudo delante de él. Al menos en ese caso podría distraerlo de sacar demasiadas conclusiones sobre lo que tenía ante los ojos.

-¿Que les pareció el tatuaje a las otras bailarinas de ballet? -preguntó.

-En realidad, no bailo mucho ballet -respondió el castaño, con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, se me había olvidado. Los bailarines de hip-hop o lo que sea. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el tatuaje?

-Creo que se sorprendieron. No se lo esperaban de mí.

-De eso se trataba precisamente, ¿no?

-Sí. Me gusta sorprender a la gente así -afirmo Kurt, con una sonrisa aún más amplia. ¿Del modo en el que lo había sorprendido a él? Tenía un aspecto tan puro y aburrido, pero... Había algo, algo que lo atraía irremediablemente.

- Ven aquí –dijo Blaine, dejando a un lado la lata a medio beber de la cerveza. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo besó largo y lentamente, saboreándolo. Era un beso destinado a distraerlo, pero también consiguió distraerse a sí mismo.

Kurt moldeó su cuerpo con el de él y le deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello, agarrándolo por la nuca de un modo que era tierno e insistente a la vez. El castaño sabía a fruta dulce, tal vez cerezas o fresas.

Le pasó la lengua por encima de los labios. Kurt se abrió a él con un suave gemido que le provocó un profundo temblor. Cuando el moreno le colocó la mano sobre el trasero, el castaño se frotó contra él, transmitiéndole así su ansia por estar aún más cerca de él. Blaine volvió a experimentar el mismo deseo que había sentido el primer día. Una necesidad que había dentro de el castaño y que lo atraía como un imán.

Quería ser el que lo satisfaciera a Kurt. Rompió el beso y, tras tomarlo de la mano, lo condujo hasta su dormitorio. Encendió una lámpara, pero dejó el resto del dormitorio en penumbra. Así lo quería, para que la piel pálida y el cabello castaño de Kurt relucieran contra la negrura que los rodeaba.

Kurt permaneció de pie al lado de la cama, como si estuviera esperando instrucciones. Blaine le retiró la camisa de un hombro. Tenía la piel caliente... Blaine terminó de sacarle la camisa dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Kurt no hizo intento alguno por cubrirse.

Era crema y perfección, un hombre esculpido por un maestro, y, al menos por el momento, era suyo. Casi sin atreverse a respirar, Blaine comenzó a acariciarle el torso desnudo.

Kurt se arqueó hacia él con los ojos medio cerrados, los labios separados. Su falta de reserva sorprendió a Blaine.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Kurt, tras abrir los ajos.

-No acurre nada -respondió él, antes de quitarse la camiseta.

- Te has quedado tan callado, tan inmóvil

–Simplemente estaba disfrutando de la vista - afirmó. Con un rápido movimiento, el castaño se despojó de las mallas y de la ropa interior. Permaneció desnudo ante él.

Blaine no podía apartar la mirada de los claros rizos de la entrepierna. Tragó saliva. Lo deseaba tanto... Era demasiado tarde para pensar en las consecuencias. Estaba tratando de bajarse la cremallera del pantalón cuando Kurt se acercó a él. Comenzó a acariciarle los hombros, a besarle suavemente el pecho.

Tenía la boca cálida y le abrazaba la piel por dondequiera que lo tocaba. Se detuvo sobre una tetilla, torturándolo con su cálido aliento. Entonces, sorprendió a Blaine mordisqueándoselo. Se echó a reír cuando él se sobresaltó.

-Solo quería ver si me estabas prestando atención.

Por supuesto que estaba prestando atención. Todos sus nervios estaban en estado de alerta. Al fin terminó de desnudarse y lo tumbó sobre la cama a su lado. Kurt le colocó la mano sobre el torso, tocándole el dragón que llevaba allí tatuado con el dedo índice. Siguió la pierna de la bestia alrededor de la tetilla.

Blaine contuvo el aliento al notar que la uña de Kurt le rozaba la sensible carne. Entonces observó. Atónito, como el castaño iba bajándole la mano por las costillas, por la firme llanura del vientre hasta la erección que se erguía entre ambos. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -preguntó Blaine mientras el castaño le deslizaba la mano sobre el muslo.

-Estoy explorando.

¿Que había ocurrido con el tímido y virginal muchacho que había estado esperando? No había ni un gramo de timidez en él.

-Eres tan guapo... -susurró, mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía el iris ennegrecido por la pasión. Como Blaine no sabía si negar o aceptar aquel elogio, Lo silenció con otro beso y lo colocó de espaldas sobre el colchón. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que el castaño estaba sonriendo.

–Aun no te he dado nada por lo que sonreír

-Claro que sí. - Sonrió otra vez y, sin recato alguno, le agarró la erección y comenzó a acariciársela.

-Cuidado... - Le apartó los dedos del pene y lo sujetó, para darse así tiempo para recuperar el control. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápidamente. Había llegado el momento de detener un poco la situación. Si no iban a disfrutar de muchas ocasiones como aquella, quería que fuera bueno para ambos desde el principio. Observó atentamente la palidez de su piel. Cada parte de su cuerpo y las piernas largas y musculadas propias de un bailarín. Le habría gustado dibujarlo así, desnudo y arrastrado por la pasión. Le colocó la mano en el pecho y notó como le latía el corazón.

– ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Saboreando...

Para Blaine, hacer el amor era como crear arte. Llevaba tiempo y era necesario prestar atención a los detalles. Cuidadosamente, le trazó una línea por el centro del cuerpo, más allá del hoyuelo del ombligo y tocando el tatuaje. Kurt levantó las caderas con un gesto de silenciosa súplica, El corazón de Blaine le latía con fuerza y la erección le palpitaba rabiosamente. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo más. Movió la mano más abajo.

Kurt contuvo la respiración cuando Blaine tomó entre sus dedos la erección del castaño. La respiración se le aceleró. Era suave y caliente y se tensaba alrededor de los dedos de tal modo que no le queda más remedio que exhalar un gruñido de gozo.

- Ya no quiero seguir esperando -susurró-. Te quiero dentro de mí ahora mismo.

La erección de Blaine vibraba contra el muslo de Kurt. Pensar en que podía enterrarse en él hizo que la mano le temblara mientras la apartaba del castaño. Levantó la mirada y lo observó. Kurt tenía un aspecto ansioso, impaciente. Entonces, Blaine recordó lo que Kurt le había dicho en el parque. Por mucho que quisiera estar dentro de él, no iba a ser como esos otros hombres. No iba a negarle un placer que deseaba compartir con él. Le colocó la mano sobre la mejilla y le besó la comisura de la boca.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo-. Túmbate y disfruta.

Kurt trató de permanecer inmóvil, de disfrutar del momento, pero había demasiadas sensaciones bordeándolo a la vez: el peso de la mano de Blaine sobre su vientre, la líquida calidez que experimentaba al notar la boca de el sobre su tetilla, el fresco del aire acondicionado sobre la piel desnuda, el olor de Blaine y el incesante latido del pulso en las orejas. Cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba de excitación.

-Blaine... -susurró, a modo de súplica y de suspiro. El no dejaba de estimularle las erectas tetillas con boca y manos. Entonces, empezó a bajarle la boca sobre el vientre, besándole todas las costillas y dejándole un caluroso rastro a lo largo del torso.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó.

-Quiero saborearte -contestó Blaine. Le separó las piernas y lo reclamó con la boca.

- ¡Blaine!

La lengua de él empezó a estimularle su entrada, enviándole unas oleadas de deseo y placer por todo el cuerpo. No dejaba de lamer y de besar hasta que Kurt ya no pudo pensar ni casi respirar. Se arqueó contra la cama. Deseaba alcanzar el orgasmo, pero luchaba para mantener el control. No estaba seguro de lo que hacer, de cómo comportarse.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, levantando la cabeza. Kurt no se atrevió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Temía ver desilusión o impaciencia. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé... Solo...jamás me he sentido... He sentido algo así...

No servía de nada. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Blaine lo que ni él mismo comprendía? Estar allí con Blaine, en aquella cama, era tan diferente de los frenéticos coitos en los asientos traseros y habitaciones de residencia que había experimentado antes... Deseaba complacerlo y quería verse complacido.

Quería entregarle todo, pero temía parecer un estúpido por hacerlo. Seguramente, Blaine estaba acostumbrado a hombres mucho más experimentados, hombres para los que... aquella clase de atención no era algo tan novedoso. Los muelles del colchón volvieron a crujir cuando él se movió para colocarse a su lado una vez más.

Kurt abrió los ojos y lo miró. No había impaciencia ni desilusión sino... ternura y deseo por él. Blaine le besó la mejilla, a continuación la boca y por último le acarició el trasero. A Kurt siempre le había parecido que lo tenía algo pequeño, pero, en aquel instante, le pareció que su tamaño era perfecto, el justo para que Blaine lo acogiera con sus manos.

A continuación, tomó el lubricante de la mesita de noche. Tomó un poco y lo colocó en sus dedos. Deslizó la mano hacia su entrada y, con uno de los dedos comenzó a acariciarla hasta que lo introdujo, lentamente al principio para hacerlo luego con más presión, introdujo un siguiente dedo y luego otro, introduciéndolo en una espiral de placer. Con el cuerpo de Blaine envolviéndole el suyo, Kurt se sentía tan protegido, tan... querido.

A partir de aquel instante, ya no había ataduras. Se entregó al clímax más poderoso y abrumador que había sentido jamás. Permaneció durante unos instantes flotando entre la consciencia y la ilusión hasta que Blaine se apartó de su lado. Abrió los ojos para observar como sacaba un preservativo de un cajón y empezaba a desenvolverlo.

Se sintió agradecido de no tener que discutir con el moreno sobre aquello. En esos momentos, no tenía fuerza, ni siquiera la voluntad de resistirse. ¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Blaine se le colocó entre las rodillas y se cernió sobre él, con su bronceado y musculoso cuerpo. En otra situación, habría tenido miedo de él. Había algo invisible que le advertía que no se acercara demasiado a él, pero no hizo caso de las señales, cruzó las barreras y se aferró a él.

- Te deseo desesperadamente dentro de mí...

Gimió con desinhibido placer cuando Blaine lo penetró. Todo parecía ser tan adecuado, tan correcto... Blaine empezó a moverse dentro de el castaño y muy pronto Kurt encontró el ritmo para hacerlo con él. No se cansaba de mirar su cara, las oscuras cejas, la expresiva boca, la misma boca que tanto placer le había dado... Sonrió al recordar, a pesar de que los músculos se le iban tensando y empezaba a sentir el deseo prendiéndose en su interior una vez más. Se movió con más energía y sintió que sus inhibiciones se disipaban. Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos para observar el rostro de Blaine.

Quería ser testigo de cómo la pasión se apoderaba de él, de saber el momento exacto en el que se perdía tal y como el castaño lo había hecho. Blaine tenía los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados y el cuello arqueado. Se hundió en él cada vez con más fuerza, robándole el aliento con cada movimiento, hundiéndolo en el colchón. Alcanzó el clímax de repente, sin sonido alguno. La tensión le desapareció inmediatamente del rostro. Con los ojos aun cerrados, salió del cuerpo de Kurt y se tumbó a su lado.

Ciegamente, se colocó la cabeza de Kurt en el hueco del hombro. El castaño se acurrucó allí, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Esperó a que Blaine dijera algo, sobre lo mucho que había disfrutado o lo bueno que era el sexo entre ellos, pero no musitó palabra alguna.

Estaba tan inmóvil que Kurt creyó que se había quedado dormido. Ahogó un suspiro de desilusión. ¿Por qué los hombres siempre tenían que quedarse dormidos después del sexo? No es que él no lo hiciera, pero deseaba poder conversar con el moreno.

Estuvo a punto de darle un codazo para despertarlo, pero decidió dejarlo descansar un poco más. Levantó una mano y acarició suavemente el contorno del dragón que se le extendía por el torso y un hombro. Los colores brillaban sobre la piel, de tal modo que parecían que los músculos de la bestia y hombre se fundían en uno. El diseño tenía una fiera belleza y resultaba tan aterrador como fascinante. Como el propio Blaine.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -le preguntó el moreno, con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Estoy admirando tu dragón. ¿Lo has dibujado tú?

-Sí.

-¿Quién te hizo el tatuaje? ¿Theresa?

-No. El hombre que me enseñó.

-¿Y quién es?

-Nadie que tú puedas conocer. Ya ha muerto.

-Oh. ¿Y cómo murió?

-En un accidente de moto.

Al pensar en la moto de Blaine, Kurt sintió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-¿Y cuándo te enseñó?

-Hace ya algún tiempo.

-¿Cuantos años tenías?

-Diecisiete.

-Qué joven...

-Empecé a trabajar después de dejar el instituto.

-¿No fuiste a la universidad?

-Los tipos como yo no van a la universidad.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes talento y eres inteligente.

Blaine se incorporó y apartó la mano de Kurt.

-Mira, si quieres andar conmigo, tengo dos reglas. La número uno es que esto es solo para satisfacernos físicamente. La número dos es que nuestras vidas privadas siguen siendo eso, _privadas_.

Kurt también se sentó en la cama y lo observó de reojo. Vio que Blaine estaba frunciendo el ceño y que tenía en el rostro una expresión cerrada, poco reveladora. ¿Qué había dicho él que había sido capaz de provocar una respuesta tan exagerada? ¿Qué era lo que tenía tanto miedo de dejar al descubierto?

-Muy bien -dijo Kurt, mirándolo a los ojos-. Dejaré de hacer preguntas.

Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que fuera a dejar de tratar de averiguar más sobre él, sobre la faceta tan inesperada que habla visto aquella noche sobre él.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

Después de haber establecido sus reglas, Blaine insistió en acompañar a Kurt hasta su coche. El castaño apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en los aromas nocturnos que los envolvían y sobre todo, en el de Blaine. Tuvo que abandonar su mundo de ensueño cuando escuchó una maldición ahogada en los labios de Blaine. Levantó la cabeza y vio que habían llegado al aparcamiento donde Kurt había dejado su coche y que era este precisamente lo que Blaine estaba observando. Entonces, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al reconocer el vehículo oscuro que había aparcado al lado de su coche. Cuando Blaine detuvo la moto al lado del Volkswagen, la puerta del otro coche se abrió. La persona que descendió del coche de policía de incógnito era el padre de Kurt.

-Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó el castaño, mientras se bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco.

-Uno de mis hombres me informó de que tu coche seguía aparcado aquí y de que no había rastro tuyo. Sé que terminaste tus clases hace mucho tiempo. Comprobé que no estabas con ninguno de tus amigos -contestó el padre, sin dejar de mirar a Blaine.

-Lo siento, papá. No quería preocuparte -dijo Kurt.

Se sentía tan culpable que se apresuró a abrazar a su padre. Sin embargo, él ni siquiera se fijó en el castaño. No hacía más que mirar a Blaine, que aun seguía sentado en la moto.

-Papá, este es Blaine Anderson- añadió, dando un paso atrás.

-Sé quién es. Creía que te había dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de mi hijo.

-Blaine es mi amigo -replicó Kurt. Su padre no tenía que saber qué clase de amigo.

-No me gusta.

-A mí tampoco me gustan todos tus amigos -repuso Kurt. No le gustaba que su padre le hablara en ese tono, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Eres mi hijo.

- Y soy lo suficientemente mayor como para escoger a mis amigos. El motor de la moto volvió a arrancar. Kurt se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se acercó corriendo a Blaine.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte? -le preguntó en voz baja, para que su padre no lo oyera.

-Tal vez esto no sea tan buena idea -contestó el moreno, entregándole la bolsa que había enganchado a la moto.

-No tengas miedo de él. Es perro ladrador. No muerde. - Blaine lo miró. La preocupación que Kurt vio en sus ojos le provoco una cálida sensación en su interior.

-No me preocupa lo que me haga a mí, pero tú no necesitas esta clase de problemas

-No te preocupes por mi Yo me las puedo arreglar solo -afirmó Kurt.

Entonces, como si quisiera demorar su osadía, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con los labios, que estaban más suaves y duros-. Hasta pronto. Muy pronto.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza y se marchó. Mientras observaba como desaparecía en la distancia, Kurt notó la mano de su padre sobre el hombro. Pesaba lo mismo que una losa.

-Vamos. Yo te llevaré a casa.

-No. Puedo ir en el mío.

-He dicho que te llevaré yo -insistió él.

Le hizo una indicación al conductor del coche de policía y, después, le pidió a Kurt las llaves del Volkswagen.

-Dame tus llaves. - Kurt no quería hacerlo, pero la fatiga lo empujó a ello. Pelearse con su padre requería más energía que la que tenía en aquellos momentos. De mala gana, obedeció. Pasaron más de diez manzanas antes de que su padre tomara la palabra.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-No quiero hablar sobre Blaine contigo -respondió Kurt, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.- Ni siquiera lo conoces y ya has tomado una decisión sobre la clase de persona que es.

-Sé que no es la clase de hombre con el que tu deberías tener algo que ver.

-En ese caso, no sabes nada sobre él.

-Sé qué te parece que soy poco razonable, pero mi deber como padre es protegerte. No sabes todas las cosas malas que le pueden ocurrir a un chico solo.

-Claro que lo sé. He escrito al Instituto de Danza de Chicago. Les he dicho que estoy deseando empezar mi beca allí este otoño.

-Pensé que ya hablamos decidido que no te ibas a marchar.

-No habíamos decidido nada -le espetó Kurt, volteándose para mirarlo por primera vez - Jamás voy a aprender a cuidarme solo si tu no me lo permites.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo no tengo por qué estar de acuerdo. - Kurt estuvo a punto de sonreír. Entonces, se inclinó sobre su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Por supuesto que no tienes por qué estar de acuerdo, pero tienes que permitirme que cometa mis propios errores.

-Ir a Chicago sería una equivocación. Y tener amistad con un hombre como Blaine Anderson es un error aún mayor.

Kurt tuvo que contenerse para no replicar. Se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo. No iba a conseguir que su padre lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ni sobre Chicago ni sobre Blaine.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo por mí mismo.

Estar aquella noche con Blaine no le había parecido una equivocación. De hecho, había sentido que era la primera cosa correcta que realizaba en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Blaine prefería el lado artístico del empresario al de tener un negocio de tatuajes, pero se enorgullecía de tener siempre sus libros al día. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que le gustaran aquellas tareas y, ciertamente, no le resultaban más fáciles por la distracción que suponía pensar en cierta castaño bailarín.

El Jueves por la mañana, después de que Kurt y él hubieran hecho el amor, estaba tratando de realizar un pedido de suministros y fracasó estrepitosamente. No hacía más que pensar en el aspecto que el castaño tenía cuando estaba desnudo sobre la cama, en el modo en el que había respondido sin reserva alguna. Todo había resultado tan... inesperado. Solo con recordar todo lo ocurrido se excitaba. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había deseado a un hombre de aquella manera.

Aquel pensamiento lo perturbó. No tenía razón alguna para tener una relación con un hombre como él. Kurt no conocía las reglas para conseguir que una relación no tuviera ataduras. Quería demasiado de él, cosas que él no estaba preparado para darle. Además, estaba el padre de él. Si Kurt y su padre empezaban una guerra, él se vería atrapado en el fuego cruzado. No necesitaba tantos problemas. La campanilla de la puerta sonó de repente. Blaine levantó la cabeza, medio esperando ver como entraba Kurt. Sin embargo, era Theresa, que regresaba de recoger el correo.

-Otro día de calor -dijo, mientras se dirigía al mostrador-. Gracias a Dios que a alguien se le ocurrió inventar el aire acondicionado. ¿De verdad necesitamos cuarenta bolsas de tapas para la tina?

Blaine borro rápidamente el cero y cambio la cantidad a cuatro. –

-¿Te encuentras bien? -quiso saber Theresa-. No tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?

-Me comí una hamburguesa y me fui a dar una vuelta por el lago. Luego me fui a casa -dijo, sin mencionar que no había estado solo.

-Vaya... Pues no parece que hayas dormido muy bien.

-Oye -protestó Blaine, molesto ante el interrogatorio al que lo estaba sometiendo su hermana-. ¿Que eres tú? ¿Mi madre? Déjame en paz.

-No seas tan gruñón. ¿Has hablado con Kurt?

-No -contestó él, levantando rápidamente la cabeza-. ¿Por qué iba a haber hablado con él? -añadió. ¿Acaso los habría visto juntos Theresa la noche anterior?

-Kurt y yo vamos a almorzar juntos.

-¿Desde cuando tienes tu algo en común con una hombre como él? -preguntó Blaine, muy sorprendido.

-No está tan mal cuando se le conoce un poco. Tal vez sea un poco ingenuo, pero aprende rápido. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Para entonces ya habría llegado Jeremiah y él se puede quedar a cargo de todo.

-Creo que paso.

-Como tú quieras. - Theresa se marchó a la trastienda. Blaine, por su parte, trató de terminar el pedido. No se podía creer lo adentro que Kurt se le había metido. Tal vez deberían terminar inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, seguía deseándolo, aunque en sus términos. No tendrían citas. No serían pareja. Su relación solo tendría que ver con la gratificación física. Cuando él se marchara a Chicago, se despedirían dándose las gracias por haberlo pasado bien. No habría ataduras o malos sentimientos. La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar. Aquella vez, Blaine se obligó a no levantar la mirada.

- Tienes muy mal aspecto, compañero.

-Sí, bueno, tú lo tienes siempre -replicó él, levantando la cabeza para ver como Jeremiah entraba en el salón.

-Simplemente estás celoso -comentó Jeremiah, mientras encendía el computador- ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

-Me fui a dar una vuelta en moto -contestó Blaine, sin comprender el motivo de tanto interés por cómo había pasado la noche anterior- ¿Y tú?

-¿Te acuerdas de ese pelirrojo al que le hice el tatuaje de una mariposa?

-¿Sobre el que no dejabas de babear? Claro que me acuerdo.

-Me encontré con él en un bar, después del trabajo y nos fuimos a bailar. Luego a mi casa.

-No quiero que me cuentes nada más.

- Te aseguro que este trabajo es una manera estupenda de conocer chicos -afirmó Jeremiah-. Tú deberías aprovecharte más de ello.

-Supongo que no todos podemos ser el Don Juan que eres tú -Jeremiah lanzó un silbido.

-Hablando de chicos... - Blaine levantó la mirada justo cuando Kurt abrió la puerta. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de color celeste que hacia juego con sus ojos.

-Hola, Blaine -dijo, con voz alterada - ¿Ya ha llegado Theresa?

-Está en la trastienda -respondió él. Lo observó atentamente. Tenía un aspecto excelente. Más que eso en realidad. Tan sano. Tan perfecto. No eran palabras que se asociaran normalmente con los hombres con los que salía habitualmente. Sin embargo, debía de significar que su padre no había sido demasiado duro con él.

-Este es mi amigo Sebastián -dijo-. Sebastián Smythe, Blaine Anderson. - Por primera vez, Blaine se fijó en el hombre que lo acompañaba.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerte –comentó Sebastián, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Hola, chicos. Yo soy Jeremiah -comentó este, dedicándole una sonrisa a Kurt

- Me acuerdo de ti.

-Jeremiah, hay que vaciar la autoclave -le ordenó Blaine, dedicándole una mirada muy significativa.

-Entiendo perfectamente una indirecta -repuso Jeremiah, con una sonrisa - No dejes que Blaine los asuste. Le gusta jugar al oso malo, pero en realidad es un gatito.

Cuando Jeremiah se hubo marchado, Blaine centró su mirada en Kurt.

-¿Fue todo bien anoche cuando me marché? - La expresión de Kurt se suavizó de tal manera que Blaine se arrepintió de haberle hecho la pregunta.

-Sí, pero gracias por preguntar.

-¿Que ocurrió anoche? -quiso saber Sebastián

-Nada -le espetó secamente Blaine, sin querer fijarse en la expresión de dolor que se había reflejado en el rostro de Kurt. Justo en aquel instante, Theresa salió de la trastienda. Rápidamente, Kurt le presentó a su amigo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te apetece venir a almorzar con nosotros, Blaine? -insistió Theresa mientras recogía su bolso.

-No. Ni hablar.

Jamás podría superar un almuerzo con Kurt y su hermana, por no mencionar también al amigo de éste. Ya le estaba costando bastante aguantar la compostura. No podía dejar de mirarlo... Dios, Kurt hacia que se comportara como un adolescente enamorado.

-Adiós, Blaine. Hasta luego -dijo Kurt. La voz le salió muy ronca. Efectivamente, lo vería más tarde. No era muy buena idea, pero no podía contenerse. Kurt parecía haberlo embrujado. Aquella tenía que ser la explicación al hecho de que un hombre como él se sintiera atraído por un hombre como Kurt. Tal vez el inicio modo de romper aquel hechizo era seguir viéndolo hasta que se pasara la novedad.

Kurt notaba que Blaine no dejaba de mirarlo mientras los tres abandonaban el salón. La piel se le enchinó al recordar sus caricias. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero, sin embargo, todas se le habían olvidado en el momento en el que entró por la puerta y volvió a verlo. Le había costado mucho trabajo fingir que él no le había puesto el mundo patas arriba.

Por otro lado, él se había mostrado seco hasta casi ser grosero, pero la mirada tan caliente que se le había reflejado en los ojos lo había delatado. El también lo había sentido, el algo que había surgido entre ellos, más complejo que el tradicional deseo. Un vínculo al que Kurt no estaba preparado para ponerle nombre.

-Blaine está buenísimo –comentó Sebastián mientras los tres avanzaban por la tienda-, aunque no parece estar de muy buen humor.

-No sé qué mosca lo ha picado -afirmó Theresa-. Lleva nervioso y distraído toda la mañana. Tú no sabes algo al respecto, ¿verdad? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a Kurt.

-¿Yo? Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba yo a tener algo que ver con el estado de ánimo de Blaine? -replicó el castaño, tratando de no parecer nada.

-No lo sé... Lleva comportándose de un modo raro desde el primer día en el que tú entraste en el salón.- Sebastián se echó a reír.

-Yo creo que Kurt tiene razón. En realidad, él no es el tipo de hombre que atraiga a un hombre como Blaine.

-¿No? -pregunta Kurt, frunciendo el ceño-. Es decir, ¿y a qué tipo de hombre atraigo yo?

-Bueno, hombres que son más... pulidos -comento Sebastián; con una sonrisa-. Hombres como tú.

Kurt trataba de ocultar su desilusión. Los hombres a los que Sebastián estaba describiendo sonaban muy aburridos. Eran la clase de hombres con los que Kurt había salido en el pasado, pero en aquellos momentos, después de haber estado con Blaine, estaba convencido de que un hombre de traje y corbata no la atraería en lo más mínimo.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Kurt no es el tipo de Blaine - dijo Theresa, con una sonrisa astuta-, pero, tal vez en estos momentos, el necesite alguien completamente diferente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Kurt, deteniéndose en seco y volviéndose a mirar a Theresa-. ¿Con que clase de hombres suele salir Blaine?

-Digamos que mi hermano suele salir con hombres que no piden mucho. Chicos para pasarla bien que no le piden nada más.

-¿Y tú crees que yo soy de los que piden mucho?

Theresa miró los elegantes zapatos que Kurt llevaba puestos, las largas piernas... -Sí, yo diría que tú. Eres la clase de persona que espera mucho de un hombre -repuso Theresa con una sonrisa-, pero eso no es nada malo.

-Si -comento Sebastián, con tristeza, cuando los tres empezaron de nuevo a andar-. Uno puede esperar mucho de un hombre, pero eso no significa que se consiga lo que se va buscando. Creedme. Yo estoy saliendo con la clase de hombre aterrado a los compromisos.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, toda esa tontería de «felices y para siempre» está sobrevalorada-afirmó Theresa-. Es mejor encontrar a un hombre con el que una se pueda divertir y que, cuando te canses de él, puedas seguir con tu vida.

-Entonces, ¿significa eso, que soy un estúpido por llevar tanto tiempo con Hunter y estar esperando que nuestra relación tenga futuro?

-Digamos que yo no lo haría, no seguiría esperando -contestó - ya me habría ido a buscar algo mejor.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien ahora? -preguntó Kurt.

-No, en estos momentos no. Ahora mismo, lo último que necesito es que un hombre me arruine la vida.

-¿Pero no te sientes sola?-quiso saber Sebastián, que aun seguía algo asombrado.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre estar sola y estar a solas. A mí me gusta estar conmigo misma -concluyó Theresa - Vamos a entrar en este sitio -añadió, señalando una tienda - tienen que ver este sitio. - Siguieron a Theresa al interior del establecimiento.

-Theresa, ¿cómo estás? -le preguntó una mujer de cabello corto y blanco, antes de acercársele para darle el abrazo- ¿Cómo va el negocio?

-Hola, Madeline. El negocio va bien. Te he traído algunos clientes -respondió, señalando a Kurt y a Sebastián - Son amigos míos. Les he dicho que tenían que ver tu tienda.

-¡Bienvenidos! Echen un vistazo.

Kurt examinaba las prendas de ropa junto a Sebastián. Por fin, sacó una camisa de raso azul-. Pruébatela -añadió, refiriéndose a Kurt.

Kurt examinó la prenda. parecía que era 2 tallas menos de la que realmente necesitaba.

-No estoy seguro de ser capaz de ponérmela.

-¿Y por qué no? Si no abrochas el último botón, resaltaría tu tatuaje. Creo que a Blaine le gustaría.

«¿Y quién dice que estoy tratando de impresionar a Blaine?». Sin embargo, no se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras en voz alta. Sabía que no se le daba muy bien mentir. -Muy bien. Me lo probaré.

-Los probadores están ahí derecho -le indicó Madeleine- .Theresa, tu ven a echar un vistazo a estas cazadoras de cuerpo que acabo de recibir para el otoño.

Cuando se encontraba solo en el probador, Kurt se quitó su camiseta y se probó la camisa. Era tan ajustada. Las tetillas se le apretaban contra la tela. Se sentía sexy y atrevido, nada que ver con su imagen habitual. Razón de más para comprarla y ponérsela. Se tocó el borde de la camisa abierta sin abrochar los 2 primeros botones y se imaginó a Blaine recorriéndoselo con la lengua. Inmediatamente, las tetillas se le irguieron contra el raso, pronunciando a los cuatro vientos su excitación. ¿.Que pensaría Blaine si lo viera así vestido?

-¿.Te has perdido ahí dentro? -le preguntó Theresa-. Sal para que te veamos.

Kurt se estiró el raso sobre el cuerpo y cuadró los hombros. A continuación, respiró profundamente y salió del probador. Al verlo, Theresa lanzó un silbido.

-Si sales así, vas a parar el tráfico.

-¿.Crees que es demasiado? -preguntó Kurt, sonrojándose.

- Estás estupendo -comento Sebastián, que se había puesto un jersey de angora que se le ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel-. ¿Creéis que esto llamaría la atención de Hunter?

-Creo que ese jersey llamaría la atención de un muerto -afirmó Theresa. Sebastián sonrió.

- Entonces, me lo voy a comprar -dijo. ¿Y tú? ¿Te vas a llevar esa camisa? Kurt se miró una vez más

- Sí. Sí que me la voy a llevar.

Muy pronto, se la pondría para ir al salón y darle a Blaine algo en lo que pensar.

* * *

_Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo :)_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Sentado en su coche, que había aparcado a poca distancia del negocio de Blaine, Kurt se sentía algo avergonzado esperando a que se marchara el último cliente. Theresa se había ido a las diez, seguida poco después de Jeremiah, por lo que Blaine se había quedado a solas con un hombre que, a juzgar por las numerosas ilustraciones que tenía en los brazos, era un cliente habitual.

Había tardado tres días en reunir el valor para hacer aquello. Su plan era esperar hasta que el cliente de Blaine se hubiera marchado y meterse en el salón antes de que Blaine cerrara sus puertas. Así, tendrían tiempo para hablar, al estar lejos de la casa de él y de su dormitorio. Tal vez él pensaba que Kurt estaba metido en aquella relación sólo por el sexo, pero la idea se había desvanecido por completo en el momento después de que hicieron el amor. Kurt deseaba saber todo lo que pudiera sobre él.

Aprender todo lo que él pudiera enseñarle sobre ser él mismo y el hecho de poder crearse la vida que deseaba en vez de vivir la que su padre quería para él. Y, si mientras hablaban, una cosa llevaba a otra...

Sonrió y se pasó la mano por la camisa de raso. No había duda de que su habilidad para seducir necesitaba un poco de esfuerzo. Aquella noche era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para refinar sus técnicas.

El cliente se marchó por fin. Kurt salió rápidamente del coche y se dirigió hacia la tienda. Blaine estaba de espaldas cuando entró. Las campanillas resonaron. Él se dio rápidamente la vuelta.

-Ya vamos cerr... ¡Kurt! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hola, Blaine -dijo, colocándose las manos en la espalda para que la camisa resaltara todo lo que fuera posible.

Inmediatamente, él le miró la piel pálida al descubierto bajo su cuello. ¿Cómo era posible que con una única mirada Blaine pudiera encenderlo de aquel modo? En el momento en el que lo observa, las tetillas se le irguieron contra el raso. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de permanecer sereno.

- Estaba por aquí y se me ocurrió que podía pasarme.

-Sí, bueno, yo ya estaba a punto de cerrar -dijo él. Se giró hacia su banco de trabajo y agarró el cuaderno de bocetos que estaba abierto.

-¿En qué estabas trabajando? –preguntó Kurt, antes de que Blaine pudiera cerrarlo-. Espera, quiero verlo -añadió, agarrándolo con fuerza. Blaine dudó durante un instante. A continuación colocó el cuaderno sobre el banco de trabajo.

-Es solo una tontería con la que estoy matando el tiempo. - Kurt había esperado ver el diseño para un tatuaje, por lo que se sorprendió mucho al ver el retrato de una anciana con un gatito. El rostro de la mujer tenía la textura de una bolsa de papel arrugada. Unos asombrosos ojos claros asomaban de entre los numerosos pliegues de las arrugas. El gatito estaba tumbado de espaldas entre las manos de la anciana, golpeando juguetonamente el collar que ella llevaba colgado del cuello.

-¿Es Delilah? -preguntó Kurt, al reconocer el pelaje rubio del gatito.

-Sí, y mi vecina, la señora Sayers. Estaba sentada en el porche, jugando con la gata, y decidí dibujarla.

- Es muy bueno. Sinceramente, he visto cosas en las exposiciones de arte que no estaban tan bien hechas.

Blaine cerró el cuaderno y lo metió en un cajón. -Es sólo para pasar el tiempo.

-No seas tan modesto. Eres un artista de mucho talento.

-Yo no he dicho que no lo sea -admitió él mientras recogía todos los materiales que había sobre el mostrador-. He ganado premios por mi trabajo, pero no presumo al respecto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que eres muy bueno en algo más que los tatuajes. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en vender algunos de tus dibujos o pinturas? Estoy seguro de que podrías encontrar una galería que estuviera dispuesta a montar una exposición con tu trabajo. Yo podría ayudarte. Mi padre...

-No, gracias -lo interrumpió, mirándolo por encima del hombro-. Ese no es mi estilo. Siento desilusionarte.

Kurt frunció el ceño. Lo había conseguido. Había insultado a Blaine, cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era dedicarle un cumplido.

-Si estuviera desilusionado contigo, no estaría aquí.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre el banco de trabajo, con los brazos doblados encima del pecho.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás conmigo? He estado tratando de comprenderlo.

Kurt deslizó un dedo sobre el banco de trabajo y lo observó de soslayo.

-¿No te parece que lo de la otra noche merece la pena repetirlo?

-¿De verdad? Ya conseguiste lo que querías, ¿no es así? Sexo y tu padre enfadado.

-¡Eso no es lo único que quiero de ti! -protestó el castaño. Le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y lo miró a los ojos - Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con mi padre, sino conmigo.

-Sí, bueno, pues sigo sin comprenderlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Tal vez solo desee estar contigo -contestó Kurt, deslizándole las manos por los brazos-. ¿Es eso un delito? Te envidió -dijo, contemplándole la banda tribal que le rodeaba el brazo como si se tratara de una cadena conteniéndole los músculos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que te envidio. Tu sabes lo que quieres y quien eres. Yo no estoy seguro de nada. Yo sólo...Tal vez me puedas enseñar a tener esa clase de seguridad en sí mismo. - Blaine abrió los brazos y lo estrechó entre ellos. Kurt apoyó la cabeza sobre su torso de él, ocultándose el rostro. Se sentía avergonzado por haberle mostrado su debilidad, temeroso de que él no lo comprendiera.

-Creo que eres más fuerte de lo que te piensas –dijo él.

-Ayúdame a serlo más aun –afirmó Kurt, levantando la cabeza.

La respuesta de Blaine fue la que Kurt había estado buscando desde el principio. Lo besó con una sorprendente ternura. Lo apartó un poco de él, tras colocarle las manos en la espalda baja, tratándolo como si fuera un delicado objeto. Como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño.

Kurt le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Quería sentir la firmeza del cuerpo de Blaine contra el suyo, notar como los labios de él aplastaban los suyos y como lo saboreaba plenamente con la lengua. No quería que lo tratara tan delicadamente, como si la pasión que tenía que ofrecerle fuera demasiado para Kurt.

-Abrázame con fuerza –susurró - No tienes que ser tan delicado conmigo. - Blaine profundizó el beso y le agarró el trasero con ambas manos. Entonces, lo apretó con fuerza contra el firme bulto que se le había formado bajo la bragueta del pantalón.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Si... - El monosílabo terminó con un suspiro cuando el comenzó a besarle el cuello. Kurt empezó a sentirse ardiendo, como si la piel fuera demasiado estrecha para su cuerpo.

-Me gusta esta camisa. - Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder, Blaine empezó a besarle una tetilla a través del raso. La sensación de la cálida boca y la fresca tela deslizándosele sobre la sensible tetilla produjo una serie de gemidos incoherentes.

El castaño, le agarró con fuerza la cabeza y le entrelazó los dedos en el cabello. Por su parte, Blaine le deslizó una mano por los vaqueros y empezó a acariciarle un muslo. Automáticamente, Kurt levantó la pierna y se la enganchó sobre la cadera para que el acceso fuera más fácil. Cuando le apartó un poco los pantalones y metió su mano debajo de sus bóxers. Kurt estuvo a punto de desmoronarse.

-Blaine, me estás volviendo loco.

-¿Quieres que pare? -pregunto él, deteniéndose sacando la mano de la entrepierna de Kurt

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no! No me tortures así.

-La tortura puede resultar divertida –comentó él, con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿No te parece que es una tortura para mí que te presentes aquí vestido así?

-Vestirse de un modo u otro no es tortura -replicó Kurt - pero esto sí.

Muy lentamente, le deslizó un dedo por la columna de su erección. Vio como los ojos de Blaine expresaban el placer que sentía y como se le aceleraba la respiración. A continuación, se arrodillo delante de él.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -quiso saber Blaine.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Te estoy torturando –respondió Kurt. Le bajó la cremallera muy lentamente. Noto como el moreno se tensaba bajo el cuerpo, preparándose para él. Kurt jamás había creído que la erección de un hombre pudiera ser tan firme y, a la vez, tan suave. Le tomó los testículos con la mano y comenzó a deslizarle la lengua a lo largo del pene. Blaine gruñó de placer y le agarró con fuerza un hombro. Cuando Kurt se lo introdujo en la boca, habría jurado que a Blaine le temblaba la mano.

Lo miró y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. ¿Cómo sería poder hacerle perder el control? ¿Sería posible? De repente, Blaine lo apartó suavemente y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

- Ya es suficiente. Quiero verte desnudo y estar desnudo contigo. - Kurt trató de tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad, de hacerlo esperar mientras se desnudaba. Sin embargo, la urgencia que vibraba dentro de él le impidió tomarse el tiempo necesario. Con la ayuda de Blaine, todas sus ropas estuvieron muy pronto encima del mostrador, acompañadas de las de él. Entonces, se acordó del enorme escaparate de la tienda. Miro por encima del hombro y vio que, en aquellos momentos, la calle estaba vacía y oscura, pero no se sabía cuándo podía pasar alguien por delante.

-¿No te parece que estamos algo... al descubierto? -preguntó, cubriéndose su entrepierna con las manos

-Lo puedo arreglar -contestó Blaine. Agarró un biombo que había pegado en el rincón y lo colocó entre el escaparate y el sillón de tatuar - Ahora nadie podrá vernos – añadió. Entonces, comenzó a devorarle la boca y a acariciar su espalda y posteriormente su firme trasero. Tomó el frasco de lubricante y colocó un poco en sus dedos para llevarlos a la entrada del castaño. Enseguida, Kurt arqueó su cadera cuando sintió la intromisión de un dedo en su entrada. Blaine comenzó realizando movimientos ondulares. Cuando introdujo el segundo dedo, realizó movimientos de tijera para dilatar al menor y ya con un siguiente dedo realizó embestidas. Cuando Kurt ya no aguantaba más, Blaine agarró su bolso y sacó un preservativo - Haz tú los honores.

-Yo nunca...

-Creo que podrás conseguirlo

-Sí, claro que sí. - Abrió el paquete y sacó el preservativo. Sabía que lo que había que hacer era desenrollarlo sobre el pene, pero dudaba que aquel minúsculo trozo de látex se estirara lo suficiente. Agarró a Blaine con firmeza y sonrió al escuchar el gemido de placer que el emitía. Se tomó su tiempo para colocarle el condón sobre el pene y empezar a estirarlo, acariciando a Blaine al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, siéntate. Él se sentó también, tirándolo al castaño, y lo animó a que se acercara todo lo posible. Entonces, le colocó su miembro contra la entrada y lo penetró.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó, moviéndose suavemente dentro de él. Las sensaciones se apoderaban de Kurt con cada intenso y profundo movimiento.

-si... Sí -respondió, moviéndose también. Cabalgaron juntos, abrazándose y dejando que la tensión se apoderara de ellos. Mientras Kurt le besaba el cuello, Blaine le acariciaba las tetillas con el pulgar. Kurt gimió de placer y se movió más insistentemente contra él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podemos seguir así? -preguntó.

-Mucho tiempo... - Blaine aceleró un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos, acercándolo al clímax sin permitirle alcanzarlo. Kurt le agarró los hombros y le acarició los brazos, gozando con la fuerza que emanaba de ellos. Se había sentido atraído por aquel cuerpo desde el principio, pero había sido su alma de artista lo que más le interesaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre en apariencia tan ruda creara tanta belleza y emoción en sus dibujos? Lo miró a los ojos y buscó en ellos alguna pista de lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. ¿Irían los sentimientos que tenía hacia el castaño más allá del deseo? ¿Quería Blaine conocer sus secretos tanto como él ansiaba conocer los de el moreno?

Kurt, notó el momento en el que el deseo se apoderaba de Blaine, el momento en el que ya no pudo contenerse. Separó los labios mientras, al mismo tiempo, los muslos se tensaban bajo los de Kurt. Hizo que el castaño se tumbara sobre la silla y se irguió sobre su cuerpo. El primer embate le quitó al castaño el aliento. Los siguientes le nublaron la vista e hicieron que desaparecieran de su mente todos los pensamientos coherentes. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza a él, arqueando la espalda para recibirlo plenamente.

-Más rápido -susurró.

Blaine se lo concedió e incrementó el ritmo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Blaine tomó el miembro de Kurt con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que el de sus embestidas. El orgasmo se apoderó de Kurt en oleadas terminando por correrse entre los cuerpos de ambos. Notó que Blaine también lo alcanzaba por el grito de placer que emitió.

A continuación, se derrumbó sobre el castaño. Kurt lo abrazó y lo estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo hasta que el calor se vio remplazado por el fresco de la noche. Debió de emitir algún sonido de protesta porque Blaine se apartó de él y regresó a los pocos segundos con una manta. Tras cubrirlo con ella, se acurrucó a su lado. Kurt tuvo que ponerse de costado para que el pudiera tumbarse. Tal vez se quedó dormido. Cuando se despertó, solo podía distinguir el rostro de Blaine por el brillo de la luz de seguridad que había sobre la puerta y que se filtraba a través del biombo. Notó que Blaine lo estaba observando.

-Hola –susurró Kurt.

-Hola -musitó él, acariciándole suavemente la mandíbula - Tienes un rostro perfecto..

-No estoy seguro de que me guste esa palabra. Creo que me he pasado demasiados años tratando de convertirme en la idea que otra persona tenía de lo que se necesita para ser perfecto.

-Lo que quería decir es que tienes unas proporciones perfectas -dijo, tomándole el rostro entre las manos - En el dibujo de una figura, los ojos deben estar en el centro de la cabeza. Eso te ocurre a ti. También tienes la nariz perfectamente centrada y las orejas están en línea con la parte superior de las cejas y la punta de la nariz.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste tanto sobre arte?

-Di algunas clases hace mucho tiempo. No tiene ninguna importancia -comentó, acariciándole suavemente el muslo.

-Mmm... Sin embargo, es interesante.

-Me gustaría dibujarte en alguna ocasión así.

-¿Desnudo?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Yo... No sé... Simplemente jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer algo así.

- Entonces, piénsalo.

-¿Qué...? - Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Blaine le colocó una mano sobre la boca para impedirle hablar. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - Kurt escuchó atentamente. Al principio, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el ruido de un coche que pasaba por la calle. Entonces, oyó el golpe de metal contra metal y un crujido que indicaba que alguien había abierto la puerta. Blaine se levantó inmediatamente y agarró los pantalones. Le dio a Kurt su teléfono móvil casi al mismo tiempo que se vestía.

-Ha entrado alguien –susurró - Llama a la policía.

Kurt escuchó claramente pasos al otro lado del biombo. Alguien estaba golpeando algo. ¿Sería la máquina registradora? Con manos temblorosas, se envolvía bien en la manta y marcó los números. Mientras escuchaba como sonaba el teléfono, vio como Blaine agarraba una de las máquinas de tatuar y avanzaba descalzo, hacia el biombo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - susurró. Él le indico que guardara silencio llevándose un dedo a los labios. Aparentemente, los ladrones no se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban solos. Aunque estaban hablando en voz baja, parecían seguros de que nadie podía escucharlos. La caja registradora se abrió.

-Dame esa bolsa -musitó uno de los ladrones. - Voy a ver si hay algo más que nos podamos llevar-comentó el otro.

-Emergencias de Austin. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

Kurt escuchó atentamente la voz de la operadora, pero no pudo responder. El pánico se había apoderado de él y le aterraba hablar. Se envolvió con la manta y miró a Blaine.

-¿Si? Por favor, dígame lo que le ocurre. - Una sombra apareció al otro lado del biombo. Entonces, apareció una figura oscura. Antes de que Kurt tuviera tiempo de gritar, Blaine le colocó al ladrón la máquina de tatuar en la espalda y lo agarró por el cuello con el brazo.

-No te muevas -le ordenó.

-¿Hola? Emergencias de Austin. ¿Tiene usted algún problema?

-Si... Quiero informarle de un robo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, por favor? - Kurt sintió un nudo en el estómago. Si se identificaba como la hija del jefe de policía, todo el departamento se pondría en estado de alerta.

-Es... Theresa. Theresa Anderson. - Puesto que con su timbre de voz, fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por la voz de una mujer. Blaine lo miró perplejo. Él se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en el teléfono.

- Estoy en el Salón de Arte Corporal de Austin. Estaba trabajando hasta muy tarde cuando alguien trató de entrar en la tienda. Mi hermano Blaine tiene a uno de los ladrones.

–D.J. vete de aq...! Agh!

La advertencia del ladrón terminó en un gruñido cuando Blaine le apretó con fuerza la garganta. Oyeron unas exclamaciones de contrariedad en la parte frontal de la tienda seguidas de unos pasos acelerados y de las campanillas de la puerta. El segundo ladrón había huido.

- El otro ladrón se ha escapado, pero seguimos teniendo a uno.

-Ya se dirige hacia allá un coche patrulla.

-Gracias -dijo Kurt. Colgó el teléfono y miró a Blaine - Me han dicho que ya vienen.

- Es mejor que te vistas.

–Sí, claro. - Se sonrojó al imaginarse la cara que pondrían los policías cuando descubrieran que él no era Theresa Anderson. Sin soltar la manta, recogió sus ropas y se fue a la trastienda para cambiarse.

-Hay algo de cuerda por ahí -le dijo Blaine - Tráemela. - Cuando Blaine terminó de atar al ladrón, oyeron las sirenas. Unos segundos más tarde, el coche patrulla se detuvo frente al establecimiento.

Mientras Blaine vigilaba al ladrón, Kurt fue a abrirles la puerta a los policías. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio un coche oscuro que le resultaba muy familiar deteniéndose detrás del coche patrulla. Cuando lo vio su padre guardó silencio. Se limitó a observarlo con desaprobación y entró en el salón.

* * *

_Hasta mañana, espero que les haya gustado :D_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Gracias por sus reviews **Gabriela C, MiliiSidero, Elbereth3 y ValeAsencio** :D_

* * *

Capítulo 7

Con el corazón en un puño, Kurt siguió a su padre a la trastienda. Un oficial uniformado ya estaba interrogando a Blaine. El castaño trató de mantener la discreción y se retiró a un rincón para observar como su padre charlaba con un segundo oficial. Blaine se había puesto el chaleco, pero no se había molestado en abrochárselo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión de cautela en el rostro. A pesar de que estaba descalzo y a medio vestir, tenía un aspecto poderoso, incluso algo peligroso.

- ¿Qué estaba usted haciendo cuando ocurrió el intento de robo? -le preguntó el oficial. Blaine miró al suelo durante un largo instante antes de contestar.

-Estábamos hablando. - El oficial miró hacia el sillón de tatuar y observó la manta que había sobre el suelo.

-¿Estaban hablando?

-SI, cuando ocurrió el intento de robo, estábamos hablando. - El oficial asintió y anotó algo en su cuaderno.

-¿Pudo ver al otro ladrón?

-No. Estaba al otro lado del biombo.

-¿Dijo algo? ¿Pudo usted percatarse de si era hombre o mujer?

-Creo que era un hombre. El otro tipo lo llamó D.J.

-¿Falta algo? -quiso saber el oficial, tras apuntar aquel detalle.

-No le podría decir con exactitud. Acabo de mirar en la caja registradora y parece que faltan unos doscientos dólares en efectivo y algunos cheques.

-¿Es que no tienes sistemas de alarma? -le preguntó el padre de Kurt, acercándosele. Su rostro carecía de expresión, como si jamás hubiera visto a Blaine antes. Este último se mostró igual de distante.

-Sí, pero aún no lo había conectado -respondió. El oficial de policía cerró su cuadernillo.

-Eso es todo de momento. Puede que tenga más preguntas más adelante. ¿Quiere usted añadir algo, jefe?

El jefe Hummel negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que decirle a este hombre.

-En ese caso, ahora tengo que interrogar al otro joven.

-Por supuesto -replicó el jefe. Kurt había esperado que su padre se marchara en aquel momento. Sin embargo, se colocó a su lado a pesar de que ni siquiera lo miró a la cara. Kurt respiró profundo. Evidentemente, su padre estaba enojado con él. Podía soportarlo. No había hecho nada malo.

Consciente de que su padre estaba escuchando, le explicó al oficial como había oído que alguien entraba y había visto que Blaine engañaba al ladrón con la máquina de tatuar.

-¿Qué hizo usted mientras todo esto estaba ocurriendo?

-Llamé a Emergencias. - El agente frunció el ceño y consultó sus notas.

-Aquí dice que la que llamó fue una tal Theresa Anderson.

-Sí, bueno... En realidad era yo. Le dije a la operadora que me llamaba Theresa Anderson - confesó, sonrojándose.

-¿Y por qué hizo usted eso? -le preguntó el oficial, después de mirar al padre de Kurt. Él observó a su padre. La tensión se le reflejaba en el rostro mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-No quería que mi padre supiera que estaba aquí.

-¿porque sabias que no me gustaría? -replicó él, por fin.

-Porque sabía que te presentarías aquí y que montarías una escena. Por cierto, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

- Estaba buscándote. Vi el coche aparcado allá arriba y entonces llegó la llamada sobre el intento de robo aquí. Vine para asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Estoy bien.

El oficial se marchó en aquel momento, pero el padre de Kurt siguió donde estaba, estudiándolo, como si estuviera buscando una prueba física que demostrara que él no estaba bien. Tal vez estaba tratando de encontrar una explicación de por qué su hijo se había convertido de repente en una criatura tan rebelde.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Estar con un hombre como él -susurró su padre-. No tienes nada que hacer con un tipo como ese. Ni deberías estar en un lugar como este.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando ni siquiera sabes nada sobre Blaine? Es una persona muy agradable, además de ser un artista de mucho talento.

-Eso no es lo que yo llamaría arte –replico el, señalando el tatuaje.

-Deberías ver el resto de su trabajo. Sus dibujos...

-No me interesan -lo interrumpió su padre-. Sólo me interesa tu bienestar. ¿Y si ese ladrón hubiera tenido una pistola? Te podrían haber disparado y asesinado aquí mismo.

-No nos quedamos aquí porque supiéramos que iba a haber un intento de robo. Simplemente ocurrió. Podría haber pasado en cualquier parte. Con cualquier persona.

-No si hubieras estado en casa, que es donde debes estar.

-No puedo quedarme en casa durante el resto de mi vida.

-Si esta es la idea que tienes de sentido común, tal vez deberías hacerlo.

-Mira, papá. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-¿Estás tratando de vengarte de mí por haberme negado a que te vayas a Chicago?

-No. Hago esto por mí. Tengo que aprender a vivir mi vida sin que tú estés presente para que cuides de mí.

–Si estas son las decisiones que tu tomas solo, no me has demostrado nada.

-Ni siquiera estás tratando de comprender, papá.

-Si es así como te sientes, adelante -le espetó su padre-. Vive tu vida. Así descubrirás lo dura que es, pero luego no vengas llorando cuando te metas en un lio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que, si quieres vive solo, toma tus propias decisiones y comete tus propios errores, adelante. Ya descubrirás lo ingenuo que eres. Entonces, tal vez te muestres más dispuesto a escucharme. Comprenderás que lo único que me interesa es proteger tus intereses.- Kurt lo contempló completamente aturdido. Sin mirar atrás, su padre se marchó. Los dos oficiales lo siguieron inmediatamente. Él tomó asiento en el sillón y apretó los puños, tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Blaine.

–No lo sé...

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Creo... Creo que me acaba de echar de casa.

- Esto jamás habría ocurrido si no hubieras estado aquí conmigo -dijo el moreno, sentándose a su lado.

-No. No es eso. Creo que ha sido porque, por primera vez en mi vida, me he enfrentado a él. No ha sabido como asimilar eso. Me parece que piensa que, si me deja vivir mi vida, voy a fracasar y que regresaré para admitir que él tenía razón. Que habré aprendido la lección.

-O tal vez sea su modo de darte su oportunidad de tener éxito sin demostrar que ha decidido -sugirió Blaine, colocándole la manta sobre los hombros.

- Le das más crédito que el que se merece.

-No lo sé. Tal vez no sienta simpatía por tu viejo, pero no es ningún necio. Y te quiere. Tal vez demasiado.

-¿Se puede querer demasiado a alguien?

Blaine lo miró durante un largo tiempo. Kurt trató de averiguar el significado oculto de esa mirada.

-Tal vez.

Cuando Kurt vio que él no añadía nada más, se quitó la manta y se levantó. Estaba demasiado agotado como para seguir hablando de aquel tema. Tomó su bolso.

-Creo que es mejor que me marche.

-¿Adónde vas a ir?

- Voy a pasar la noche donde Sebastián. Mañana, empezaré a buscar un apartamento.

Kurt esperó a ver si Blaine lo invitaba a pasar la noche con él, pero no se sorprendió cuando él no hizo nada. Blaine no era la clase de hombre que invitaba a demasiada gente a compartir su vida y mucho menos su casa, aunque fuera por una temporada. Kurt podía vivir con eso. Al menos por el momento. Tenía casi dos meses para descubrir que era lo que lo hacía vibrar. Casi dos meses para descubrir que era lo que tanto lo atraía de él.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Sebastián examinaron los anuncios por palabras mientras desayunaban.

-Puedes quedarte aquí -le ofreció Sebastián-, pero tendrías que dormir en el sofá.

-Gracias, pero quiero tener mi propia casa. Necesito acostumbrarme a vivir solo antes de mudarme a Chicago.

-¿No te parece que son muchas molestias y gastos tan solo para un par de meses? Es decir, tendrás que pagar mudanzas, encontrar muebles...

-Sí, claro, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No puedo regresar a casa y admitir que mi padre tenía razón sobre lo de que no podría salir adelante yo solo. Así me resultaría imposible marcharme a Chicago.

–Ojalá no te marcharas. Te voy a echar de menos.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto -prometió Kurt, estrechándole la mano-. Además, tú te casarás antes de que te des cuenta y estarás demasiado ocupado para pensar ni siquiera en mí.

-De eso ya no estoy tan seguro...

-¿Problemas con Hunter?

–Sí. Creo que me está evitando -susurró Sebastián, con voz temblorosa-. No hago más que pensar que ha encontrado a otro.

-¡Oh, Sebastián! Me resulta muy difícil creer eso. Siempre ha estado loco por ti. ¿Le gustó el jersey que te compraste?

–Sí, le gustó mucho -comentó Sebastián sonriendo débilmente-. Me dijo que me debería vestir de un modo tan sexy más a menudo.

- Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí, pero a continuación me dijo que no me podía ver a la noche siguiente porque tenía que dedicarle más tiempo a un proyecto muy especial de su trabajo. Algunas veces me pregunto si mi abuela no tendría razón.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Siempre decía que un hombre no se compraría una vaca si le dan leche gratis.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que halagador! -comentó Kurt-. Comparar a las mujeres can vacas. Mira, Sebastián. El matrimonio es mucho más que el sexo.

-Eso espero. Al menos, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de descubrirlo -afirmó Sebastián, tomando de nuevo el periódico - Bueno, ya está bien de hablar sobre mí. ¿Dónde quieres empezar a buscar tu apartamento?

- Tiene que ser uno que se alquile por meses, lo que descarta muchos. Además, no me puedo permitir un sitio muy caro y no quiero pasarme muchos días buscando. Supongo que no habrá ninguno libre en este edificio, ¿verdad?

-De un dormitorio no. Los apartamentos más grandes son muy caros. ¿Conoces a alguien más que tenga un apartamento? Podrías llamarlos para preguntarles si hay alguno libre donde ellos vivan. Tal vez incluso podrías encontrar a alguien que te lo subarrendara.

Kurt se incorporó inmediatamente.

-¡Un subarriendo! ¡Sebastián es una idea genial! Creo que conozco a alguien que me podría ayudar.

-¿A quién?

-Cassandra, una de las profesoras del estudio de baile. Se va a marchar tres meses de gira con una compañía de teatro -explicó Kurt, mientras sacaba su agenda del bolso-, Me dijo que tendría que dejar su apartamento, pero creo que esto le parecerá mucho mejor. Kurt se puso en contacto con Cassandra inmediatamente y quedaron para reunirse en el apartamento de esta última aquel mismo día antes de ir a dar sus clases. A Cassandra le encantó la idea de que Kurt se quedara en su casa durante un par de meses. El apartamento estaba en un edificio de apartamentos de alquiler y era pequeño, con un balcón que daba a los cubos de basura. No era demasiado elegante, pero estaba amueblada, limpia y resultaba razonablemente económico, por lo que Kurt asintió inmediatamente.

-Me lo quedo -dijo, lleno de alegría. Podría salir adelante solo y demostrarle a su padre que era capaz de conseguirlo. Justo cuando Kurt y Cassandra se marchaban del apartamento, se encontraron por el pasillo con una persona muy conocida para ambos.

- Theresa! -exclamó Kurt, al reconocerla-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vivo aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Ahora yo también vivo aquí -respondió Kurt, con una sonrisa. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

-Me va a subarrendar mi apartamento mientras estoy de gira –explicó Cassandra -. ¿Os conocían?

-Sí. Theresa es la hermana de Blaine.

-¿De Blaine? –preguntó Cassandra, confundida - Ah ya, ¡el tío de la moto! –exclamó, riendo.

-¿Qué resulta tan divertido?

-Bueno, es que a veces resulta muy interesante como salen las cosas –dijo Cassandra, mirando a Kurt -. El universo tiene un extraño modo de reunir a la gente.

-Si eso fuera cierto, Kurt habría encontrado algo para alquilar al lado de mi hermano, no al lado mío -comentó Theresa.

-Bueno, yo no he dicho que lo comprendiera todo. De todos modos, está muy bien que Kurt conozca a alguien en el edificio.

-Claro -afirmó Theresa-. Si necesitas algo, Kurt, mi apartamento está en este mismo pasillo algo más abajo.

Theresa se despidió de ellos y los dos amigos se marcharon corriendo al aparcamiento. Sin embargo, mientras Kurt daba sus clases, no hacia más que pensar en lo que había dicho Cassandra. No es que diera mucho crédito a lo que su amiga decía, pero la experiencia le había demostrado que no todo lo que ocurre en esta vida es fruto del azar. ¿Sería sólo una coincidencia que hubiera encontrado un apartamento en el mismo edificio en el que vivía Theresa o era otra indicación de que Blaine y él iban a ser mucho más que amantes por una temporada?

Aquella noche después de trabajar, Kurt regresó a la casa de sus padres para recoger sus cosas. Estaba metiendo sus libros en unas cajas cuando su padre apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que has alquilado un apartamento -dijo.

-Así es. Estaré bien. Te lo prometo -replicó. Entonces, recordó las palabras de Blaine-. Gracias por tener fe en mí.

-Tal vez sería mejor que le echara un vistazo a esa casa para estar más seguro.

-Te aseguro que está bien. Cuando me haya instalado, te prometo que los invitaré a mamá y a ti a cenar.

-Está bien. Déjame que te ayude -afirmó su padre.

Su padre tomó una caja y una maleta. Kurt lo siguió escaleras abajo. Entonces, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al coche-. Deberías llevarte tu cama -dijo su padre, mientras colocaba la caja en el asiento trasero.

–El apartamento ya está amueblado, pero Theresa tiene un amigo con furgoneta que podría ayudarme si me decido a llevarme algo grande.

-¿Quién es Theresa? ¿No te estarás refiriendo a Theresa Anderson? -preguntó su padre, con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es. Es la hermana de Blaine.

- ¿También es amiga tuya? ¿A qué se dedica?

-Hace tatuajes, como Blaine. - Su padre no dijo nada más. Se limitó a mirarlo durante un instante.

Entonces, sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer -dijo. Sin más, se marchó. Kurt lo contempló, dolido de que ni siquiera le hubiera dicho adiós. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle su padre. Quería que lo aceptara por quien era realmente, no solo por el buen hijo que lo agradaba, sino por lo que algunas veces hacia cosas que él no comprendiera. No era demasiado querer que el amara a los dos, ¿verdad?

Entre el recuerdo constante del momento en el que el había colocado al ladrón la máquina de tatuar entre las costillas y los sueños eróticos que tenía con Kurt, Blaine pasó una noche terrible. Por fin decidió que no iba a poder dormir y se fue temprano a trabajar. Estaba limpiando el polvo para la huella que la policía había vertido sobre la caja registradora cuando Theresa llegó.

-Tienes un aspecto terrible. ¿Estas incubando algo?

- Tuvimos problemas aquí anoche. Nos intentaron robar dos tipos.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Estabas tú aquí? ¿Se llevaron algo?

-Unos doscientos dólares y si, estaba aquí. Engañé a uno de ellos, haciéndole creer que la máquina de tatuar era una pistola, pero el otro se escapó.

-¡Qué miedo! Fuiste muy listo al pensar en eso de la máquina de tatuar. Supongo que estás bastante asustado, ¿verdad?

-No habría sido tan malo si hubiera estado solo, pero Kurt estaba conmigo. Entonces, su padre se presentó y tuvieron una bronca.

-¿Que Kurt estaba aquí dices? ¿Y qué es lo que estaban haciendo los dos...? ¿Es lo que me imagino?

Blaine frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Theresa lo miró atentamente.

- Por cierto, esta mañana me he encontrado con él.

-¿Con Kurt? ¿Dónde?

-En mi edificio de apartamentos. Va a subarrendar un apartamento que está a pocos metros del mío -le dijo, mientras sacaba un Red Bull del refrigerador y lo abría.

-Entonces, era cierto que el viejo lo había echado de su casa. ¿Estaba bien cuando hablaste con él? Anoche cuando se marchó de aquí parecía estar bastante asustado. Su padre no podría haber escogido peor momento para echarlo de la casa, aunque no se puede decir que ese tipo resalte por su sensibilidad.

-Sí, parecía estar bien. Va a alquilar un apartamento a dos puertas del mío.

-Eso está bien.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Qué está ocurriendo entre vosotros dos?

-Nada por lo que tú tengas que preocuparte-replicó Blaine. No pensaba discutir su vida amorosa con su hermana.

-Que caballeroso por tú parte, pero creo que me lo imagino.

-Piérdete -le espetó, tratando de sonar amenazador, pero a su hermana no la podía engañar.

-No, la idea de que Kurt Hummel y tú estén juntos resulta demasiado interesante como para que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos. Tal vez no te lo creas, pero, por primera vez en solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, me gusta el hombre que has elegido.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -preguntó Blaine, sin poder aguantar la risa. No podía pensar en dos personas que fueran tan diferentes como Kurt y su hermana.

-Que tienes mi aprobación. Creo que Kurt podría ser lo que necesitas. Alguien con el que no tengas que mostrarte tan duro.

-Eso es bueno, sabiendo que es la auténtica doncella de hierro la que me lo dice.

-No estamos hablando de mí, Blaine, sino de ti. Creo que Kurt será bueno para ti.

-Sí, bueno. ¿Y quién te ha pedido tu opinión?

-Soy tu hermana. Te puedo dar mi opinión siempre que lo desee.

-Mi opinión es que deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -preguntó ella, riendo - Siempre sé cuándo he tocado un punto sensible contigo porque te pones muy gruñón.

-Tal vez sea más bien porque he estado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche ocupándome de la policía.

-o tal vez nuestro inocente gatito sea un león más salvaje de lo que habías esperado. ¿Te está agotando, hermanito? - Blaine tomó un trapo que había encima de la mesa y se lo tiró a su hermana. . .

-¿Es que no tienes trabajo que hacer?

- Nada que sea tan interesante como tomarte el pelo a ti -replicó antes de marcharse a la trastienda-, por si acaso te interesa, el apartamento de Kurt es el número 37.

-¿Y quién te dijo que lo quiero saber?

-Bueno, se me había ocurrido que tal vez te gustaría pasarte alguna vez. Para hablar... o lo que sea.

Blaine buscó algo más que tirarle a su hermana, pero ella se marchó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, riendo. Se volvió a sentar. 37. Memorizó el número….. por si acaso...

Para Kurt, la primera noche que pasó en su apartamento no resultó tan emocionante como había imaginado dado que no podía celebrar con nadie su independencia. Cassandra había decidido dejarle el apartamento inmediatamente y pasarse los últimos días que le quedaban antes de marchase en casa de su madre, según palabras propias, «para que la mimara un poco antes de marcharse».

Resultaba irónico que Cassandra buscara precisamente lo que Kurt estaba intentando evitar. Sebastián; por su parte, tenía una cita con Hunter y Kurt no había tenido noticias de Blaine en todo el día. Para evitar pensar en Blaine, decidió tomar uno de los menús que Cassandra tenía y encargar un poco de comida. Media hora más tarde, llamó a la puerta de Theresa.

-No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad? -dijo, cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-No. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? -preguntó Theresa con cierta cautela al ver que Kurt llevaba una bolsa en las manos.

-Principalmente compañía. Tal vez unos consejos -respondió, mostrándole la bolsa-. He traído la cena. Kung Pao, ternera con brécol y rollitos de huevo.

-Entra –replicó Theresa, abriendo la puerta de par en par, lo primero que a Kurt le llamó la atención sobre el apartamento de Theresa es que era rosa. Paredes, sofá, cortinas... Todo era del mismo color, aunque de tonos diferentes. Hasta la bombilla que había en la lámpara era rosa, lo que le daba un aire muy romántico a la sala. Las estanterías mostraban una colección de teteras victorianas y sobre el sofá había unas láminas con imágenes de niña.

-Tu casa es muy bonita -comento Kurt, tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa- ¿La…la has decorado tu misma?

-Si -respondió Theresa mientras apagaba la televisión y llevaba a Kurt hacia el pequeño comedor-. No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente, pero es muy bonita. De verdad.

-Sólo porque no me visto como una cursi no significa que no me gusten este tipo de cosas. Te sentías un poco solo, ¿verdad? -dijo Theresa, mientras llevaba a la mesa cubiertos y platos de la pequeña cocina americana.

-Sí. Podría haber salido a cenar o haber llamado a otra amiga, pero decidí venir a verte porque quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? -quiso saber Theresa. Sacó una botella del refrigerador - ¿Te gusta la Coca-Cola light?

-Sí -contesto Kurt mientras colocaba encima de la mesa los cartones de comida - ¿Quieres palillos?

-Ni hablar la alfombra ya está bastante sucia. Además, prefiero tomar la comida en vez de llevarla puesta -replicó, mientras servía dos vasos de re fresco de cola y los llevaba a la mesa-. ¿De qué querías hablar?

-De Blaine. - Theresa tomó asiento y comenzó a servirse la comida.

-Si quieres saber algo sobre Blaine, deberías hablar con él.

-Ese es el problema. No quiere hablar. Cada vez que trato de preguntarle algo sobre su pasado o su vida, cambia de tema -explicó Kurt, mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿Y qué novedad es esa? Los hombres en general son así, no solo Blaine.

-Pero tú eres su hermana. Tú puedes decirme lo que quiero saber.

-¿Y por qué lo quieres saber?

-Simplemente quiero comprenderlo.

-Como si fuera tan fácil comprender a una persona -dijo Theresa, riendo-. La mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera nos podemos comprender a nosotros mismas.

-Blaine no es la persona que pensé que sería cuando lo vi por primera vez. Es decir, parece un tipo muy duro, pero luego me entero que ha recogido a unos gatitos callejeros. Cuida de personas mayores y es un artista de talento increíble, pero no quiere hablar sobre su arte. En especial, de lo que no quiere hablar es de su arte, lo que resulta muy extraño. Es decir, si alguien me pregunta a mí sobre el baile, yo podría estar hablando todo el día. Sin embargo, si se le pregunta a Blaine sobre su arte, él se encierra en banda.

-Tal vez piense que simplemente debes aceptar su arte y a él tal y como son sin hacerle tantas preguntas.

-Cuando los dos eran unos adolescentes, ¿dibujaba él, cosas? ¿Habló alguna vez sobre ser un artista?

-Si -admitió Theresa, después de dudarlo durante un instante-. En el instituto ganó un premio por un dibujo que hizo: La familia de acogida con la que estábamos en aquellos instantes se pusieron muy contentas por ello. Le colgaron la cinta que le dieron como premio en una de las paredes de su habitación. Blaine guardó esa cinta durante mucho tiempo, hasta que se perdió en una mudanza unos años atrás.

-¿Estuvieron en una familia de acogida? ¿Dónde estaban vuestros padres?

- Mi padre se largó justo después de que yo naciera. Nuestra madre era alcohólica. No estaba preparada para criar sola a dos hijos, por lo que el estado se hizo cargo antes de que yo me marchara al instituto.

-Eso debió de ser muy duro para ustedes - dijo Kurt. Por mucho que lo enojara en ocasiones, él no se podía imaginar la vida sin sus padres.

–Sí, bueno….Así eran nuestras vidas. No conocíamos otra cosa.

-¿Os tuvisteis que mudar mucho de niños?

-sí. Durante un tiempo, nos colocaron en dos casas diferentes, pero Blaine no hacía más que escaparse para tratar de encontrarme. Por fin, alguien recomendó que estuviéramos juntos. Después de eso, las cosas mejoraron bastante. Blaine me cuidaba.

-Supongo que esa clase de infancia hace difícil que una persona pueda intimar con otros.

-Siempre éramos los nuevos. Los pobres. Los diferentes. Blaine prácticamente empezó todos los cursos en el colegio con un ojo morado y una hemorragia en la nariz hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente mayor como para defenderse. Sin embargo, siempre estaba dibujando. Durante un tiempo, si estuvo pensando ir a la universidad para estudiar arte.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo?

-No lo sé. Por aquel entonces, yo tenía mis propios problemas. Me había juntado con una panda de gente muy problemática Y consumía drogas y todo eso. No le preste mucha atención a Blaine. Terminó el instituto y se marchó de la casa en la que estábamos en aquel momento. Yo me escapé no mucho después.

-¿Adónde fuiste?

-A la calle. A las casas de mis amigos. Adonde fuera. Blaine me encontró. Me dijo que estaba trabajando en un salón de tatuajes. El dueño le dejaba dormir en la trastienda. Me fui allí con él y me dijo que me daría una buena paliza si no regresaba y terminaba mis estudios. Estaba segura de que lo haría. Eso me ayudó a enderezarme. Terminé mis estudios. Blaine empezó a enseñarme como hacer tatuajes. Me gustó. Hace unos años, abrimos nuestro negocio juntos.

-Final feliz.

-No exactamente. Mira, voy a contarte una cosa, pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal. Si se lo dices a Blaine, no volveré a hablarte.

-¿De qué se trata?

-El día en el que entraste en el salón...Yo jamás había visto a Blaine comportarse así. Causaste una profunda impresión, y eso que Blaine no se deja impresionar por nadie. Durante un instante, el volvió a ser el niño que yo conocía, el que vomitaba todas las mañanas antes de irse al colegio para enfrentarse con los que lo acosaban. El niño del premio. El hombre que podría necesitar a otra persona en su vida.

-¿Tú crees que Blaine me necesita?

-No lo sé...Tal vez. Blaine hizo tanto por mí... Creo que me salvó la vida. Probablemente yo ahora estaría muerta si hubiera seguido del modo en el que iba. Por eso, me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarlo. Si eso significa emparejarlo contigo, eso será precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

–No sé si sentirme halagado o herido de que esa sea la única razón de que seas mí amiga.

-Tal vez al principio lo era, pero me has sorprendido muy gratamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Bajo esa apariencia de muñequito Ken de Barbie, eres un tío muy majo.

-Bajo todo ese cuero, tu también lo eres -replicó Kurt, con una carcajada.

-Por los tíos majos -dijo Theresa, levantando su vaso.

-Por las tías majas -repitió Kurt, alzando el suyo-. Y por sus hermanos.

- Y por sus hermanos.

Mientras terminaban de cenar, Kurt no dejaba de pensar en lo contento que estaba sabiendo que a Theresa le gustaba que Blaine y él estuvieran juntos. Si al menos pudiera hacerle entender a Blaine lo mucho que podrían hacer el uno por el otro. Tal vez si pasaran más tiempo juntos...

-¿Tienes planes para el cuatro de julio? -le preguntó a Theresa. Sólo faltaban tres días para el Día de la Independencia.

-No. Blaine y yo no solemos celebrar nada. Tal vez cerremos la tienda pronto si no hay muchos clientes, pero aparte de eso, nada. ¿Y tú?

-Mi padre siempre trabaja ese día, por lo que no es una fecha muy familiar, pero normalmente yo trato de ir a los fuegos artificiales sobre Town Lake. ¿Por qué no vienen Blaine y tú conmigo?

-No sé…

- Venga. Será divertido. Podemos invitar también a Sebastián y a Hunter y preparar un picnic, ir allí temprano para encontrar un buen sitio desde el que ver los fuegos...

-Genial Dos parejas y yo. No me gusta ir de sujeta velas.

-No seas así. Podrías invitar a alguien.

-En estos momentos no estoy con nadie y no creo que me quiera ligar a un tipo sólo para preguntarle si quiere venir a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo. Se podría imaginar otra cosa.

-Muy bien -replicó Kurt, entre carcajadas - En ese Caso, ven tu sola. No será nada del otro mundo. Nadie te va a señalar y a cuchichear sobre ti. - Theresa lo observó durante un instante y luego suspiró dramáticamente.

-Está bien. Lo haré y me llevaré también a un amigo, pero solo para que Blaine y tú puedan pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Tal vez tú también te diviertas.

-Sí, claro que sí. Me divertiré mucho viendo a mi hermano mayor fingir que no siente nada por ti.

-¿De verdad crees que siente algo por mí? -preguntó Kurt, muy emocionado.

-Lo sé. La pregunta es qué vas a hacer tú al respecto.

-Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es ir detrás de él hasta que lo descubra -afirmó Kurt, con una sonrisa.

* * *

_¡Hasta mañana! :)_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Gracias por los reviews! :D** MiliiSidero, Yan Spears, l0vecrosscolfer **y** Candy Criss** :)_

_Creo que es un poco tarde, pero sigue siendo sábado! Así que aquí va el capítulo de hoy._

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cuando Theresa le dijo a Blaine que los dos iban a ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con Kurt y sus amigos, le dijo que no contara con él. En menos de una semana, Kurt había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Se había mantenido alejado del castaño durante los últimos días para poder recuperar su equilibrio. Salir con Kurt no era el mejor modo de conseguirlo.

-Pueden ir Jeremiah y tú. Yo me quedaré en el salón.

-Ya le he dicho que tú también ibas a venir. Además, ¿a quién no le gustan los fuegos artificiales? Te divertirás.

-He dicho que no.

-Solo son unos fuegos artificiales. Un picnic con más personas. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? -preguntó Theresa, inclinándose sobre el mostrador de la tienda.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Simplemente no quiero ir.

-Tienes miedo. Espera a que le diga a Kurt que eres un cobarde. Le pienso decir que mi hermano mayor es en realidad un cobarde. Solo por curiosidad, ¿ha sido Kurt o su padre quien te ha asustado tanto?

- Estás loca -replico él.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se centró en su cuaderno de dibujos.

-En ese caso, ven con nosotros -insistió Theresa-. Hazlo por mí. Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

Theresa sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. No era la clase de mujer que solía suplicar, por lo que, cuando lo hacía, afectaba mucho a Blaine.

-Muy bien. Iré.

El Cuatro de Julio cerraron pronto el salón. Cuando Kurt llegó en su Volkswagen seguido de Sebastián y del novio de este, estaban esperando en la acera. Kurt realizó las presentaciones.

-Jeremiah, tú llévate la nevera y vete con Sebastián y Hunter -dijo Theresa, dirigiendo a todo el mundo como solía hacer. Entonces, metió la cesta de picnic en la parte trasera del carro de Kurt-. Blaine y yo iremos con Kurt.

Kurt iba vestido con unos jeans negros ajustados y una camiseta blanca con algo escrito en ella ceñida a su, lo que hizo que Blaine a duras penas, consiguiera apartar aquella imagen tan erótica de la mente, puesto que esa ropa parecía pintada en el cuerpo del castaño. La tarde era puramente social No había nada íntimo al respecto. No obstante, cuando se sentó en el coche al lado de Kurt, no pudo evitar notar su perfume, a pesar de que las ventanillas iban abiertas. Se puso a mirar por la ventana, decidido a permanecer indiferente. Muy pronto llegaron al lago. Sacaron todas las cosas de los maleteros y se dispusieron a encontrar un sitio donde sentarse. Se decidieron por una mesa entre el lago y el lugar donde tocaba la orquesta.

Mientras Jeremiah servía bebidas, Theresa y Kurt empezaban a distribuir la comida. El castaño le llevó a Blaine un plato repleto de pollo, costillas, ensalada de patata, queso y unas galletas.

-Espero que tengas hambre – dijo.

-Parece delicioso - replicó él, mirando el plato para no mirar al castaño.

Tratando de mantener la compostura, Blaine empezó a comer. Kurt se sentó a su lado. Observar cómo el castaño se chupaba la salsa de los dedos era suficiente como para hacerlo temblar. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había percatado, pero Jeremiah estaba ocupado ligando con un tipo, Sebastián y Hunter charlaban en privado y Theresa estaba observando a los vaqueros que había reunidos a pocos metros de distancia. Terminó de comer, aunque no tenía ni idea de a que sabía la comida.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido esta tarde -dijo Kurt, cuando terminó de comer.

-Sí. - No estaba dispuesto a decirle que preferiría haberse quedado en casa. Estar tan cerca de él sin tocarlo resultaba insoportable. Sebastián anunció que se iba al aseo y Kurt se marchó con él. Entonces, Blaine se acercó a Theresa.

-¿Has visto algo que te guste? -le preguntó.

- Ya sabes que se dice que los traseros de los vaqueros son capaces de volverla a una loca -comentó ella, riendo-. Todo esto es muy agradable- añadió, tumbándose para mirar el cielo.

-No está mal -afirmó Blaine, estirándose a su lado.

-¿Te acuerdas del picnic que celebramos en el colegio? Yo tenía diez años, por lo que tú tenías doce.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

-Kurt me cae muy bien -comentó Theresa.

-Sí, no está mal -respondió él. «Nada mal, pero ¿por qué admitirlo en voz alta?»

-¡Venga ya! -exclamó Theresa. Se incorporó y le dio un golpe en el pecho-. ¿No podrías dejar de comportarte como un macho durante medio minuto y admitir que sientes algo?

-No sé de qué estás hablando...

-He visto el modo en el que lo miras. Sientes algo por él, ¿verdad?

-No te pienso responder a eso -replicó Blaine. Se incorporó inmediatamente.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Lo tienes escrito en la frente y, francamente, me alegro. Necesitas a alguien como él en tu vida.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Sabelotodo. ¿Desde cuando eres una experta en lo que yo necesito?

-¿Quién te conoce mejor que yo? Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que no tienes que tener miedo por sentir algo.

Blaine estaba tratando de encontrar el modo de decirle que se ocupara de sus asuntos cuando Sebastián y Kurt regresaron. Theresa se colocó a un lado para que Kurt se pudiera sentar al lado de él.

-Creo que los fuegos artificiales están a punto de comenzar -dijo.

La orquesta empezó a tocar. Blaine se obligó a mirar hacia el cielo para no fijarse en Kurt. Aún estaba temblando por las palabras de Theresa. ¿De dónde se le habría ocurrido a su hermana esa idea? Kurt Hummel era la última persona que necesitaba. Por supuesto que se había divertido mucho, pero, aparte del sexo, no tenían nada en común. Además, Kurt se iba a marchar. No se le daban peores circunstancias sobre las que construir una relación. Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo con una explosión de colores. Los gritos extorsionados de la multitud se mezclaban con las notas de la música que estaba interpretando la orquesta.

-¿No es fantástico? -susurró Kurt, acurrucándose contra él. Blaine lo rodeó con un brazo, cediendo así al deseo de sentirlo cerca de él.

-Es bastante espectacular -admitió. Sin embargo, no estaba hablando de los fuegos artificiales. El modo en el que Kurt lo miró a los ojos y sonrió hizo que se preguntara si Kurt no lo sabría ya.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron, todo el mundo empezó a recoger sus cosas. Mientras Theresa y Kurt recogían las mantas, la primera le explicó que Jeremiah se había marchado con el moreno con el que había estado hablando.

-Yo regresaré al salón con Hunter y Sebastián. Sé lo mucho que deseas estar a solas con mi hermano.

-Gracias -dijo Kurt - Deséame buena suerte.

-Blaine es el único que la tiene, aunque no estoy seguro de que lo sepa.

Kurt se retrasó a propósito mientras los otros tres regresaban al coche. Entonces, entrelazó el brazo con el de Blaine mientras empezaban a caminar.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera noche que vinimos aquí, cuando me recogiste en el estudio de danza?

-Sí. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer contigo. No hacia más que preguntarme si no estaría cometiendo un error.

-No lo fue -afirmó el castaño. Se detuvo y lo empujó a un lado del sendero, bajo las sombras de un roble - Yo quería que me llevaras a tu casa aquella noche - añadió. Lo obligó a bajar el rostro y lo besó, incapaz de contener el deseo-. Llevo deseando lo mismo desde entonces. Algunas veces, cuando estoy contigo, me siento como si me fuera a morir si no te toco.

-Lo sé... -susurró el moreno, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo-. Es una locura...

-Vente a mi casa. Me muero de ganas de tocarte por todas partes. Y de que tú me toques a mí.

Blaine dudó durante un instante. Entonces, asintió. -Sí, yo también deseo tocarte, aunque aún no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

- Te preocupas demasiado -musitó Kurt. Le deslizó los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla de los vaqueros y tiró de él.

-Ahora te pareces a Theresa.

-Deberías escuchar a tu hermana -afirmó Kurt. Bajó un poco más y le tocó la parte superior del trasero.

-Entre ustedes dos, no tengo posibilidad alguna, ¿verdad?

-No –dijo Kurt, riendo-. Lo mejor es que te rindas ahora mismo.

-¿Y si suplico tu piedad? -preguntó Blaine. Se inclinó sobre el castaño y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello.

-No te servirá de nada. Ya estás sentenciado –replicó Kurt.

Se arqueó contra él, consciente de que solo los separaba la ropa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es mi castigo? -quiso saber el moreno. Poco a poco, empezó a meter las manos dentro del pantalón del castaño.

-Llevarme a mi casa y hacerme el amor... Toda la noche.

-¿Toda la noche? -repitió Blaine, colocándole las manos sobre el trasero-. ¿Estás seguro de que puedo hacer eso?

-Yo diría que si -contestó el castaño, frotándole la mano contra la bragueta del pantalón –pero supongo que ya lo averiguaremos.

-¿A qué distancia está tu apartamento?

-A unos diez minutos en coche.

-En ese caso -dijo Blaine, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo de nuevo hacia el sendero - es mejor que conduzcas rápido.

El deseo condujo a Blaine hasta la puerta del apartamento de Kurt, pero, una vez dentro, los nervios se apoderaron de él. Se detuvo en el salón, observándolo todo. - Bonito apartamento -dijo-. ¿Qué les parece a tus padres?

-Mi padre aun no lo ha visto, aunque van a venir a cenar aquí en cuanto pueda encontrar el momento adecuado. Esto es para ti -añadió, entregándole una llave

-¿De dónde es? -preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-De este apartamento. Pensé que sería bueno darle una llave a alguien por si había una emergencia.

Blaine no se creyó aquella explicación. Para él, una llave significaba algo permanente, o al menos durante mucho tiempo. Tener la llave del apartamento de Kurt era un privilegio y una responsabilidad que no quería.

-No la necesito -dijo. Trató de devolvérsela, pera el castaño se negó a tomarla.

–Quédatela. Te podría venir bien. - Antes de que Blaine pudiera responder, Kurt se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cocina.

-¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ¿Té helado o Coca-Cola?

- Una Coca-Cola -respondió, mientras dejaba la llave al lado del bolso de Kurt. El castaño lo comprendería todo cuando la encontrara más tarde. A continuación, se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba que Kurt regresara, examinó las fotografías que había colgadas en la pared. Kurt con sus amigos. Kurt cuando pequeño con un tutu y zapatillas de ballet. Kurt con sus padres. Kurt en un mundo que le resultaba completamente desconocido.

-¿Siempre has deseado dedicarte al mundo de la danza? -le preguntó, estudiando las fotos, cuando el castaño regresó con las bebidas.

-Sí. Empecé a tomar clases cuando tenía seis años. Mis padres querían que yo estudiara ballet o algo más clásico, pero, cuando me hice mayor, me atrajeron más otros tipos de bailes, como el jazz, el hip-hop y los ritmos latinos. Cuando me enteré de lo del Instituto de Danza de Chicago y de Razzin'! Supe que eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer.

- Y ahora, tus sueños se están haciendo realidad.

-Bueno, no ha sido fácil exactamente. En realidad, probé por primera vez en la compañía hace dos años, pero no lo conseguí.

-¿No?

-No. No era lo suficientemente bueno. Me pase un año trabajando para mejorar. Todo ese trabajo dio sus frutos. Cuando lo volví a intentar, me aceptaron en el programa.

-Me siento muy impresionado. Muchas personas lo hubieran dejado después de ser rechazados.

- Esas personas no saben nada sobre mí. Sé que parezco dulce y tranquilo, pero cuando quiero algo, no me detiene nada. Como te deseo a ti... -añadió, con una sonrisa.

–Y yo a ti.

Blaine se tumbó a su lado y empezó a acariciarlo por todas partes. Lo hizo lentamente, resistiéndose a darse prisa. Quería que aquella noche durara para que los dos la recordaran mucho después de que sus caminos se hubieran separado. Las manos dejaron paso a sus bocas y lenguas.

Le besó el rostro y en ello, saboreando después la piel de los hombros. Kurt se apretó contra él, animándolo a tomarse su tiempo. Blaine recorrió con la lengua la aureola de cada una de las tetillas y luego comenzó a realizar círculos hacia el interior, acercándose más y más a los erectos pezones.

Cuando se metió uno de ellos en la boca, Kurt gimió de placer y se apretó con más fuerza, irguiéndose contra él. Blaine se tomó su tiempo. Quería que el castaño experimentara sensaciones que nadie le hubiera dado nunca. Quería que aquella noche fuera más especial que ninguna otra. Le lamió y mordisqueó las tetillas hasta que Kurt se mostró frenético de deseo.

Entonces, comenzó a bajar, besándole el vientre, las caderas y los muslos, degustando el olor, el tacto y el sabor que emanaban de el castaño. Entonces, se detuvo. Trató de controlarse. Aun no estaba preparado para satisfacerle.

Apoyó la cabeza en el vientre y le acarició los muslos, maravillándose una vez más de su belleza, pensando una vez más como podía dibujarlo. Cuando reanudó sus atenciones, lo hiso muy lentamente, utilizando dedos y lengua con toda la habilidad que pudo conseguir, llevándolo así al borde del clímax, extrayendo el placer hasta que los dos estuvieron temblando de necesidad.

Kurt alcanzó el orgasmo con un grito. Las oleadas de placer los invadieron a ambos. Blaine lo sujetó hasta que el castaño se quedó tranquilo y, entonces, se colocó rápidamente un preservativo y se hundió en él. Kurt lo envolvió con brazos y piernas mientras él lo montaba, imitando sus movimientos. Los cuerpos de ambos palpitaron al unísono. El clímax de Blaine fue una intensa explosión de luz, sonidos y sentimientos. Kurt, llegó al orgasmo a los pocos segundos después, corriéndose entre ambos vientres.

Mucho más tarde, entre los brazos de Kurt, Blaine pensó que, por fin, todo parecía encajar perfectamente. Sin embargo, la realidad regresó para recordarle que aquella sensación era solo una ilusión. Muy pronto, Kurt se marcharía a Chicago, donde conocería a personas como él, que comprendían los privilegios y la ambición de un modo en el que él no lo conseguiría jamás. Se soltó de Kurt y se incorporó...

-¿Qué haces? -musito el castaño, con voz baja.

- Tengo que marcharme.

-Me dijiste que te quedarías toda la noche.

-Supongo que te mentí -replicó. Se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse. Kurt no dijo nada, por lo que Blaine pensó que se había vuelto a dormir. Se puso los calcetines y las botas.

- Te estás comportando como un estúpido - murmuró Kurt, con los ojos aun cerrados.

Tal vez estaba soñando. Blaine no respondió. Podría ser que se estuviera comportando como un estúpido, pero no podía quedarse ahí ni un minuto más. Resultaba demasiado fácil olvidarse de todo cuando estaba con Kurt. Desear cosas que jamás podría tener.

-Gracias por todo - susurró, tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se aseguró de que Kurt volvía a estar profundamente dormido, salió del dormitorio. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo. No quería dejar la puerta sin la llave echada. Encontró la llave y la utilizó para cerrarla. Luego, se la metió en el bolsillo. Ya encontraría el modo de devolvérsela en cuanto pudiera.

Se marchó andando. Su casa estaba muy lejos, pero las posibilidades de encontrar un taxi a aquellas horas eran muy escasas. Además, así tendría tiempo de pensar como podría romper el vínculo que Kurt tenía con él. Tal vez Theresa tenía razon. Tal vez era un cobarde por desear terminar con todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, era mejor ser cobarde que necio.

* * *

_¡Hasta mañana!_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Gracias, gracias por sus reviews :) _

_**Gabriela C:**Creo que en el cap. 2 dije que tenía 14 capítulos pero resulta que tiene 15 + el epílogo :)_

_Espero que les guste! :D Y no odien mucho a Blaine XD_

_Si Kurt se va o no a Chicago tendrán que averiguarlo en los próximos capítulos! :D_

* * *

Capítulo 9

Una de las cosas que sus padres le habían enseñado a Kurt era que los jóvenes «decentes» no llaman a los hombres. No obstante, después de esperar tres días, él comprendió que Blaine no iba a llamarlo. Por muy especial o maravilloso que hubiera sido el sexo entre ellos, no iba a ir tras el castaño. Los hombres como él no perseguían a los chicos que deseaban.

Esperaban a que ellos acudieran. Con un suspiro, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del salón.

–Salón de Arte Corporal de Austin.

-Hola, Blaine. Soy Kurt.

-Oh, hola, Kurt -dijo él, tras una pausa - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Bueno, había pensado que podríamos quedar esta noche -respondió, sin dejarse influir por la indiferencia que el mostraba.

-No sé... No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el castaño, fingiendo despreocupación-. ¿Acaso tienes otros planes?

-No, pero creía que ya habías demostrado lo que querías.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Te has liado con un tipo poco recomendable, le has demostrado a tu padre que eres tú mismo, te has mudado a tu propio apartamento. Ya no hay nada que te impida marcharte a Chicago.

-¿Por eso te marchaste con tanta prisa la otra noche?

-Desde el principio acordamos que lo que hubiera entre nosotros solo sería físico... y temporal.

Kurt no lo habla olvidado, aunque desde la primera noche había deseado que fuera mucho más que eso.

-Aun me quedan varias semanas para marcharme a Chicago.

-¿Significa eso que tu viejo te ha dado su bendición?

-No lo he hablado con él.

-Entonces, tal vez aun necesites que el crea que estamos juntos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres volver a verme? ¿Que lo de la otra noche no fue increíble? ¿Que ya te has hartado?

Otra larga pausa.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente que ya tienes lo que querías. Te estoy dando una salida.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo la quiera? No deseo verte para demostrarle nada a mi padre, sino porque eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer. Hacer el amor contigo ha sido una de las experiencias más increíbles de mi vida y, por eso, no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo de momento. Creo que aún hay más cosas que podrías enseñarme y puede que yo tenga algunas cosas que enseñarte a ti.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Acaso no sientes curiosidad? -le preguntó Kurt - Después de todo, jamás me has visto bailar.

-No, no te he visto.

-Se me había ocurrido que esta noche podría mostrarte un baile muy especial - dijo, poniendo palabras a una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Nunca me ha interesado demasiado el baile - afirmó, aunque ya sin convicción en la voz.

- Te prometo que nunca antes habrás visto algo similar. Por favor, Blaine...

-Muy bien –dijo él, cuando Kurt creía que ya no iba a contestar- ¿Dónde y cuándo vamos a quedar?

- Ven a mi casa a las seis.

-Hasta entonces. - Cuando Kurt colgó el teléfono, observó los metros de gasa multicolor que había comprado para hacer cortinas para las ventanas. A Blaine no le importaban las cortinas. «Es mejor que vayas pensando en un baile que le quite el sentido», se dijo.

Blaine llegó al edificio en el que estaba el apartamento de Kurt a las seis. Quería evitar por todos los medios encontrarse con Theresa. No era que le importara que su hermana supiera que había ido a ver a Kurt, pero no quería tener que enfrentarse a las preguntas que Theresa le haría mas tarde. Ni siquiera podía explicarse sus actos a sí mismo, con lo que mucho menos podría hacerlo con su hermana. Subió al sexto piso pensando que era una mala idea estar allí.

Por mucha química que hubiera entre ellos en la cama, Kurt y él no tenían nada en común. Tarde o temprano, el castaño terminaría dándole la patada.

A pesar de que sabía todo esto, en el momento en el que estaba con Kurt se olvidaba de todas sus promesas. El castaño lo volvía loco y le resultaba imposible construir barreras contra él. Por fin, se detuvo delante de su puerta. Ya no había marcha atrás. Contuvo el aliento y llamó. Kurt abrió prácticamente en el acto.

-Hola, Blaine. Entra -dijo.

Iba vestido con una especie de traje árabe muy al estilo Aladdín, que consistía en trozos de tela finísima flotando a su alrededor-. ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

-Creía que tú no bebías.

- Y no bebo, pero te he comprado cerveza y tengo gaseosa o té helado.

-Un té helado entonces -respondió. Quería mantener la cabeza en su sitio aquella noche.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta y te pones cómodo?

-¿De qué se supone que vas vestido? -le preguntó mientras se despojaba de la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre el respaldo de una silla.

-De Salomé, en versión masculina. Ella hacía la Danza de los Siete Velos -respondió mientras le servía el refresco y se lo daba.

-Pues a mí me parece que hay más de siete -comentó el moreno, tras dar un sorbo.

- Es una ilusión. En la producción teatral, la bailarina llevaba un maillot de color carne debajo de los velos.

¿Lo llevaría él? Se acercó al reproductor de música que tenía en el salón y apretó el botón. La música llenó la sala. Era música árabe. Blaine se reclinó en el asiento. Kurt empezó moviéndose suavemente.

Blaine tenía la mirada prendida en las caderas, en aquel contorneo seductor. Poco a poco, el castaño comenzó a bailar más rápido. Los pies se movían grácilmente sobre el suelo mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas. A Blaine le recordaba los bailarinas del vientre que había visto en algunos clubes, pero más delicado y refinado.

Cayó el primer velo, dejando al descubierto una parte del vientre y el tatuaje que él le había dibujado. Aquel trozo de carne desnuda lo dejó profundamente en medio de los velos. Recordó la suavidad de aquella piel. Se cambió de postura tratando de ponerse cómodo. Al verlo, Kurt sonrió y empezó a bailar un poco más cerca de él mientras se despojaba del segundo velo, que le cubría los hombros. La música se hizo más lenta. Kurt arqueó la espalda hasta que estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo con la cabeza.

Rápidamente se incorporó y se quitó el tercer velo. Aparecieron los muslos, flexibles y torneados. Una serie de patadas atrajo la atención de Blaine y lo empujó a ver que había debajo del resto de los velos. Creyó ver unos rizos dorados yyy... ¿Acaso habría sido su imaginación?

El cuarto dejó al descubierto un brazo. Entonces, empezó a moverse tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba debajo de Blaine. El deseo lo atravesó como una lanza aguda e insistente.

Kurt se trazó los labios con la lengua sin dejar de mirarle la bragueta de los pantalones. Blaine sabía que el cuero no podía ocultar el efecto que el castaño estaba teniendo en él. Ese había sido precisamente su plan, ¿no? La cuestión era hasta donde sería capaz de llegar. ¿Que habría debajo de los últimos tres velos?

El quinto se deslizó al suelo y dejó al descubierto el otro brazo. En aquel momento, pudo distinguir el torso desnudo del castaño. Blaine empezó a sudar. Kurt se agarró el sexto velo y se dio la vuelta para bailar de espaldas a él. El velo cayó y dejó al descubierto la hermosa espalda. El último velo le ceñía las caderas.

-Date la vuelta- dijo Blaine, con voz ronca.

Kurt obedeció sin dejar de contonear las caderas. Blaine apretó los puños, deseando tocarlo. Evidentemente, no era el único que se sentía excitado por aquella actuación. El deseo había oscurecido los ojos de Kurt hasta que casi brillaban.

-Quítate el último velo -le ordenó el moreno, inclinándose hacia delante.

Kurt extendió la mano y desató el nudo que sujetaba el último velo. Se le deslizó por las caderas hasta caerle a los pies. No llevaba maillot alguno. Solo la piel desnuda. Con los ojos cerrados siguió bailando con más abandono aun, hipnotizándolo con el cuerpo, dejando que el deseo flotara entre los dos como la lava ardiente de un volcán. De repente, la música terminó. Kurt se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, las caderas inclinadas hacia un lado y los pies juntos. Blaine tuvo que contenerse para no poseerlo ahí mismo

El aire acondicionado empezó a funcionar. Las tetillas se le endurecieron y se le puso carne de gallina por todo el cuerpo. A pesar de todo, Kurt permaneció inmóvil, observando a Blaine. Él se levantó y tomó un echarpe que había sobre el sofá. Lo envolvió con él y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Si vas a desfilar por aquí desnudo, deberías tener el aire acondicionado siempre encendido.

- Tendré que recordarlo para la próxima vez. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi danza?

-Jamás antes había visto algo similar. Si lo hubiera visto, la danza me habría empezado a interesar mucho más.

Sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más, lo besó. Kurt le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y permitió que el echarpe cayera al suelo.

-Tengo que decir que jamás me había visto tan inspirado por mi audiencia -susurró, frotándose contra él de un modo que le robó el aliento.

-Vamos al dormitorio -musitó Blaine.

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, Blaine notó olor a melocotón y enseguida vio que este provenía de una docena de gruesas velas. Kurt se dio la vuelta y le enganchó un dedo en la cintura de los pantalones.

-Me estoy empezando a sentir un poco fuera de lugar siendo el único que está desnudo.

-No me había imaginado que tú fueras tan aficionado a la desnudez -dijo Blaine.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y se desabrochó la bragueta.

-Antes de conocerte no lo era...

- Túmbate en la cama.

Kurt dudó, pero inmediatamente hizo lo que él le había pedido. Observó atentamente como él se desnudaba. Blaine decidió hacerlo muy lentamente, a pesar de que todo su ser le pedía a gritos que se rasgara la ropa. Mientras se quitaba las botas, se detuvo un instante para mirar a Kurt.

-No pares- susurró el castaño.

Entonces, el castaño deslizó una mano por su vientre hasta que las yemas de los dedos le rozaran su miembro. Blaine estuvo a punto de olvidarse de respirar al ver que Kurt bajaba más la mano. Terminó de desnudarse rápidamente y se acercó a la cama. El castaño se incorporó de modo que la erección de Blaine le quedaba a la altura de los ojos.

-Siempre he querido hacer una cosa -susurró.

Antes de que el pudiera impedírselo, lo tomó entre sus labios. Blaine gruñó de placer al sentir como la lengua lo envolvía al tiempo que los labios creaban una suave succión. En cuestión de segundos, estuvo a punto de hacerle alcanzar un orgasmo.

Con un gruñido, lo apartó y lo hizo tumbarse de espaldas.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -preguntó Kurt.

-No -respondió el, mientras se tumbaba a su lado-, no me has hecho daño. De hecho, yo diría que tienes un talento natural -añadió, acariciándole el torso desnudo - pero supongo que no quieres que todo se termine antes de empezar, ¿verdad?

Kurt respondió con un suave gemido cuando Blaine se inclinó sobre él y se metió una tetilla en la boca. A Kurt le encantaba que Blaine estuviera tan dispuesto a prestarle tanta atención a su cuerpo. Se había pasado demasiados años viéndose como una herramienta del baile. Blaine le había demostrado que su cuerpo podía ser algo más, un don que proporcionaba increíbles sensaciones bajo las manos de él.

Además de centrar la atención de labios y dientes sobre su cuerpo, añadió el detalle de masajearle el trasero con una mano. Las fuertes manos enviaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. La tensión se iba acrecentando en el cuerpo de Kurt con cada caricia.

-Oh, Blaine…

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó él, colocándole la mano entre las piernas-. ¿Y esto? -añadió, hundiéndole un dedo y luego dos. Entonces, comenzó a acariciar suavemente hacia delante al tiempo que entraba y salía de él.

-Si! - Kurt sintió como se tensaba alrededor de los dedos de Blaine. De repente, él se deslizó hacia abajo y comenzó a estimularle la entrada con la lengua. Las sensaciones que el castaño experimentó le impidió pensar en algo. Se rindió a un clímax tan abrumador que lo hizo gritar de puro placer. Casi no había parado de temblar cuando él se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ven aquí –susurró - Te quiero dentro de mí... - Tensó los músculos cuando lo penetró. Las sensaciones de plenitud eran tan perfectas que Kurt sintió como el deseo se iba despertando de nuevo. Le colocó las manos sobre el trasero y lo animó a moverse más rápido dentro y fuera de él. Blaine estaba arqueado encima de Kurt, con los ojos cerrados y los pómulos resaltados por la hermosa luz de las velas. En aquel momento, le pareció muy guapo, como nunca le había parecido antes. Levantó las caderas y se tensó alrededor de él, deseando darle el mismo placer que Blaine le estaba dando a él. El segundo orgasmo lo sorprendió. El grito de placer que lanzó aun le resonaba en los oídos cuando sintió como Blaine se introducía profundamente dentro de él.

-¡Sí! -gritó. Entonces, lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho y los dos se dejaron llevar por las convulsiones del orgasmo, mientras Blaine masturbaba al castaño con una de sus manos. Después de un rato, él lo soltó y se apartó de el castaño. Se acurrucaron juntos, con el trasero de Kurt acoplado contra el estómago de Blaine.

-Ha sido maravilloso.

-Mi deseo es agradar...

Kurt sabía que aquello era cierto. Se dio la vuelta y le tomo el rostro entre las manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres tan especial, Blaine... ¿lo sabías?

Él lo atravesó con la mirada. La cautela de siempre volvió a aparecer en sus ojos. Apartó la cara y rompió el hechizo. Entonces, se deslizó sobre la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt.

-No soy especial, sino tan solo diferente a lo que tú estás acostumbrado. No intentes sacar más de lo que debes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que tienes que recordar lo que es esto. Una aventura temporal. Un paseo por el lado salvaje de la vida para ti. No estoy diciendo que no me esté divirtiendo, pero tú no tienes nada que hacer con un tipo como yo.

-Te equivocas. Jamás me había sentido más seguro sobre algo.

-Solo eres un buen chico jugando a ser malo.

-Sí, puede ser, pero no tan malo como tú pretendes ser.

-Tal vez deberíamos parar ahora mismo. Creo que te estás poniendo demasiado serio sobre todo esto.

-¿Y por qué te molesta eso?

- Porque sé que las cosas jamás saldrían bien entre nosotros. Somos demasiado diferentes. Solo accedí a tener una aventura contigo porque estaba garantizado que sería solo por una temporada.

-Y lo sigue siendo -replicó Kurt-. Me marcho dentro de unas pocas semanas. Hasta entonces, quiero que nos sigamos viendo. ¿Por qué dejar algo tan bueno antes de tiempo? -le preguntó. Vio como la duda se reflejaba en los ojos de Blaine- Disfrutemos ahora de lo que tenemos. No hablemos del futuro. Solo te pido que te quedes un poco más... Por favor...

Blaine sacudió la cabeza y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Kurt le colocó la cabeza sobre el torso y cerró los ojos. No iba a tratar de analizar sus sentimientos ni pensar en lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. En aquellos momentos, se iba a centrar en lo a gusto que se sentía en aquellos momentos entre los brazos de Blaine.

Blaine se sentó en una silla y se puso los calcetines. Kurt estaba durmiendo, envuelto suavemente con la sábana e iluminado con la suave luz de las velas. La escena lo cautivó. La combinación de inocencia y de sensualidad lo decía todo sobre aquel hombre que había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Lo había acusado de ir demasiado en serio con él, pero sabía que estaba en peligro no prestarle atención a lo que le decía el sentido común y empezar a pensar en cosas que no tenía derecho a pensar. Se puso de pie y recogió sus botas. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, fue apagando las velas.

Entonces, se detuvo al lado de la cama y lo miró. Kurt suspiró y se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. Blaine le cubrió un hombro con la sabana y permitió que su mano acariciara suavemente un mechón de pelo al lado de la oreja. Apretó los puños y se apartó. Apagó la última vela y, a oscuras, avanzó por el apartamento. Tras salir, cerró la puerta con llave. Aun no se la había podido devolver. Recordó que Kurt se la había dado para que la puerta de su casa siempre estuviera abierta para él, pero lo único para lo que él la había utilizado había sido para marcharse. Comprender ese detalle le provocó un profundo dolor en el pecho mientras se alejaba de Kurt y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

_**Elbereth3** ¡Hasta mañana! Ahahah :)_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Creo que es un poco tarde, pero hoy tuve que salir y luego me olvidé que tenía que subir el capítulo. Gracias **MiliiSidero**, sino lo hubiese olvidado ahaha :)_

_Prometo mañana actualizar más temprano._

_Gracias por los reviews :D_

* * *

Capítulo 10

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se desilusionó al ver que Blaine se había marchado, aunque no se sorprendió. Era tan asustadizo como un animal salvaje en lo que se refería a la intimidad emocional. Evidentemente, la charla que habían tenido la noche anterior lo había asustado. Podía protestar todo lo que quisiera de que todo aquello no significaba nada para él, pero tenía que sentir algo para estar tan asustado. En aquel momento, el teléfono sonó. Se apresuró a responder, esperando que fuera Blaine.

-Hola, Kurt. Soy Sebastián.

-¡Sebastián! -exclamó, tratando de parecer entusiasmado a pesar de su desilusión -. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-Mal. Nuestra gran cita se convirtió en una pizza y una película. Hunter se pasó la mayor parte de la noche con un ojo en la televisión y el otro en el trabajo que se había llevado del despacho. Sebastián parecía estar a punta de llorar.

Kurt trató de contener la frustración. Se llevó el teléfono a la cocina y se sirvió una segunda taza de café.

-Tal vez vas a tener que hacer algo distinto para llamar su atención.

-¿El qué? Anoche estuve a punto de quitarme la ropa y pasearme desnudo delante de la televisión, pero no lo hice por miedo a que él no se diera cuenta.

-Las cosas no están tan mal, ¿verdad?

-Aun no, pero podrían estarlo muy pronto -dijo Sebastián, con voz sombrí le dije que me parecía que estaba trabajando demasiado, pero me respondió que esas horas extras eran muy importantes y que, a lo largo, merecerían la pena. A continuación, me dijo que no podía quedar conmigo mañana por la noche porque tiene una cena con un cliente.

-¿El viernes por la noche?

- Eso fue lo que yo le dije, pero, aparentemente, ese era el único momento en el que su cliente podía quedar con él, si es que de verdad se trata de un cliente.

-¿Y quién más podría ser?

-No lo sé, pera voy a descubrirlo. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Sal conmigo mañana por la noche. Voy a seguir a Hunter y a descubrir que es en realidad lo que está haciendo.

-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

-Si está saliendo con otro hombre, es mejor que lo descubra ahora en vez de prolongar la agonía. Por favor, acompáñame.

-Está bien. ¿A qué hora quieres que quedemos?

-Te iré a recoger a las siete. Ponte algo oscuro. Tal vez tengamos que movernos entre las sombras.

-Como si fuéramos delincuentes. Está bien. Hasta luego.

Kurt colgó el teléfono y regresó al dormitorio para ver qué ropa podría ponerse. Evitó mirar la cama revuelta, donde aun seguía la huella de la cabeza de Blaine sobre la almohada. De repente, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Se lanzó a contestar como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Hola, soy Theresa.

-Oh... Hola.

- Vaya, no pareces muy contenta.

–Lo siento - se disculpó Kurt, sentándose en la cama - Estaba esperando que me llamara otra persona.

-¿Mi hermano, tal vez?

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, no es que lo esté controlando, pero anoche salí y me pareció ver su moto aparcada frente al edificio. Y no estaba allí esta mañana.

-Sí, bueno. Se pasó un rato por aquí.

- Y se marchó cuando las cosas se pusieron demasiado tensas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que te ha dicho algo?

-No he hablado con él, pero hace veintisiete años que lo conozco y trabajo con el todos los días. Ese hombre es el señor Intocable.

-Dímelo a mí.

-Olvídate de él. Al menos durante un tiempo. Te había llamado para ver si te apetecía ir de compras. Estoy aburrida y necesito salir de aquí.

-Me parece bien -dijo Kurt, que también necesitaba charlar con una amiga-. Dame media hora para ducharme y arreglarme el pelo.

-Muy bien. Hasta luego.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Kurt se sentía mucho más optimista. Decidió que tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de irse a Chicago. Blaine era una de ellas. Theresa y Kurt se detuvieron delante de una tienda de lencería.

-Me gusta este tipo de lencería -comentó Theresa-.Más atrevida, más sexy.

-¿No te parece que... bueno...que son algo horteras?

-Por supuesto que sí. De eso se trata precisamente. Supongo que a ti te va más la lencería de Calvin Klein, pero me gusta verte ir contracorriente.

-¿Y tú? - Le preguntó Kurt mientras seguían paseando-. ¿Te gusta ir a ti contracorriente?

-¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Yo no estoy tratando de llamar la atención de un hombre.

-¿Por qué no? Te gustan los hombres, ¿verdad?

-Me gustan mientras sepan qué lugar ocupan. No me interesa una relación seria.

-Acaba de hablar una mujer que está a punto de pegársela -comentó Kurt.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que tú eres igual que Blaine. Crees que no necesitas a nadie en tu vida. Ven conmigo -dijo, agarrando a Theresa del brazo y tirando de ella.

-¿Adónde vamos? Theresa lanzó un gruñido cuando reconoció su destino. Kurt la metió en una tienda que se especializaba en vestidos muy femeninos, adornados con lazos y encajes.

-Sácame de aquí antes de que me muera de asco –protestó Theresa.

-Venga ya. Sé que te gustan este tipo de cosas. He visto tu apartamento.

-El encaje en el dormitorio es una cosa, pero yo no me pondría esto ni muerta. - A pesar de sus palabras, extendió una mano para tocar un vestido de lino blanco rematado con encaje del mismo color.

-Ese no está nada mal -comentó Kurt-. No es demasiado recargado. Ni tiene flores.

-No está mal si te quieres vestir como una muñeca.

-Pruébatelo -le dijo Kurt-. Venga, sólo por mí. Por favor.

-De acuerdo, pero no se lo digas a nadie. - Kurt esperó pacientemente en el exterior del probador. No estaba seguro de qué lo había empujado a llevar a Theresa a aquella tienda, a menos que hubiera sido por la conversación de ir contracorriente y las protestas de su amiga sobre el hecho de que no necesitaba un hombre. Tal vez era cierto, pero ¿no sería mucho más feliz con alguien a quien amar? Podría ser que el primer paso para suavizar un poco su guardarropa. La puerta del probador se abrió un poco. Theresa sacó la cabeza

- Voy a salir ahora, Kurt tienes que prometerme que no te vas a reír.

-No lo haré. Si! Quiero verte. - Kurt tuvo que admitir que la transformación era increíble. El vestido hacia que la piel y el cabello de Theresa relucieran de un modo que no se producía cuando iba vestida de cuero y de colores oscuros. Las mangas largas cubrían la mayoría de los tatuajes y el corpiño resaltaba su figura, lo que se veía acrecentado por la vaporosa y romántica falda.

-Theresa! Estás fantástica.

-No está mal. Pero no soy yo.

-Claro que eres tú. La Theresa que hay bajo el cuero negro. Deberías comprártelo.

-Ni hablar.

-Entonces, te lo compraré yo -anunció Kurt, sacándose la tarjera de crédito del bolso.

-He dicho que no.

- Y yo digo que si. Te repito que necesitas ese vestido.

-¿Y cuándo me voy a poner yo algo así?

- Ya encontrarás el momento adecuado. O la persona para la que ponértelo.

-De acuerdo -dijo. Volvió a meterse en el probador, del que salió minutos después vestida con sus vaqueros y su chaleco de que me lo podré poner para Halloween. Guárdate la tarjeta. Me lo voy a comprar yo.

-Genial!

-No me puedo creer las cosas de las que me convences.

-Algún día me darás las gracias. - Theresa pagó el vestido y siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial.

- Todas estas compras me han dado hambre-dijo a comer algo.

Se compraron una ensalada y unos refrescos y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Muy bien. Ahora háblame de Blaine y de ti. ¿Os habéis peleado?

-No, al menos no exactamente. El cree que no nos deberíamos seguir viendo. Dice que yo me estoy poniendo demasiado serio sobre lo nuestro.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-No lo sé...Yo... yo siento algo por Blaine. ¿Tan malo es eso?

-No. ¿Y qué es lo que siente él por ti?

-No hace más que decir que somos demasiado diferentes para funcionar juntos, que, en el fondo, yo sigo siendo un buen chico mientras que él es un tipo malo. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo conozco, menos me lo creo.

-Tal vez lo que lo está asustando es que seas tan buen chico -dijo Theresa, tras tomar un poco de eres el tipo de hombre que siempre ha evitado.

-¡yo no soy un buen chico! Al menos, no por completo. Es simplemente una etiqueta que llevo años tratando de alcanzar. Yo soy bueno y malo, igual que él.

-No sé qué decirte. Si Blaine se ha decidido al respecto, va a ser muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Es muy testarudo.

-Yo también lo soy -afirmó Kurt, tomando un trozo de pollo-. Tal vez si le demuestro que puedo ser malo, abrirá los ojos.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo de malo puedes ser?

-Lo suficiente para llamar su atención. Eso es lo único que necesito, un modo de que él me vea como algo más que el hijo del jefe de policía.

-¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo?

-No lo sé... –admitió Kurt, apartando la ensalada-. Sé que Blaine tiene que trabajar esta noche.

-Sí.

- Le he prometido a Sebastián que saldría mañana con él, pero tal vez este mismo fin de semana me pueda poner manos a la obra con Blaine. Eso me da unos cuantos días para idear un buen plan.

-Si quieres, puedo tratar de averiguar qué planes tiene para sus noches libres de la semana que viene.

- Te estaría agradecido. Podría organizarlo todo para quedar con él en territorio neutral, en algún lugar en el que no espere verme.

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que no vas a ser muy duro con mi hermano. Creo que tienes razón cuando dices que no es tan duro como parece.

- Te lo prometo.

Kurt deseó poder sentirse tan seguro de sí misma como sonaba. Por mucho que quisiera ser un chico malo, ¿podría serlo lo suficiente para conseguir que cierto chico malo cambiara de opinión?

Blaine siempre se enorgullecía del hecho de que, al contrario de la mayoría de las personas, él hacía exactamente lo que quería con su vida. Se ganaba la vida con su arte. Todos los días eran diferentes. El único jefe ante el que tenía que responder era el mismo. Decidía qué trabajo tenía que hacer y cuando. ¿Qué cosa mejor podría haber? En el momento en el que Kurt entró en su salón y en su vida, su vida se llenó de una inquietud de la que no podía deshacerse. En medio del trabajo no hacía más que preguntarse cómo quedarían los mismos diseños sobre lienzo, pintados con oleo o acuarela. No hacía más que dibujar, pensando en las técnicas y teorías que había aprendido en las clases de arte del instituto. Dos días después de marcharse del apartamento de Kurt, se había dirigido a la trastienda para rebuscar entre sus viejos papeles. Cuadernos, solicitudes a varios colegios... El dolor que le provocaron los viejos recuerdos fue abrumador.

Había sido tan ingenuo, tan ansioso... Entonces había creído que podía conseguir que las cosas ocurrieran tan solo porque él lo deseaba. Descubrir que no era así había sido la lección más dura que había tenido que aprender jamás. Dejó los papeles y siguió buscando el libro que ansiaba encontrar. Al fin lo encontró. Lo abrió rápidamente, buscando el cuadro que no había podido apartarse del pensamiento. Allí estaba, La mujer durmiente de Tamara de Lempicka. Una mujer rubia, tumbada de costado con la cabeza sobre una almohada. El cuadro resultaba inocente y sensual a partes iguales. Se llevó el libro a la tienda y lo colocó sobre el mostrador. A continuación, sacó su cuaderno de bocetos. Utilizando el trabajo de Lempicka como guía, dibujó su propia hombre durmiente, Kurt, tal y como lo había visto antes de marcharse del apartamento.

Mientras el dibujo cobraba vida, pensó en lo que el castaño le había dicho la noche anterior. Que era especial. Eso era precisamente lo que todo el mundo le había dicho a Kurt durante toda su vida, pero no era algo que él estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar. Más normal era que la gente lo criticara por ser diferente.

«No es la clase de persona que estamos buscando». Mientras dibujaba, la punta del lápiz se le rompió. Arrojó el lápiz roto a la basura y cerró el cuaderno. Él no era la clase de persona que Kurt estaba buscando. Solo era un modo de pasar el tiempo. No le importaba. Mientras mantuviera en mente esos pensamientos, todo iba bien. El castaño se marcharía a Chicago muy pronto. Así, Blaine podría regresar a su vida normal. Trabajar durante el día y salir por la noche con personas que eran como él, personas a las que no les importaba ser diferentes de lo que la sociedad, es decir, las personas como Kurt y su padre, esperaban. Cuando el castaño se hubiera marchado, volvería a ser feliz con su trabajo, con su vida. Eso era lo que la mayoría de la gente podía esperar.

-Me siento ridículo -dijo Kurt, mientras Sebastián y él esperaban en el interior de un coche prestado. Sebastián estaba al volante, observando como Hunter salía del garage de su apartamento-. ¿Y si nos reconoce?

-No conoce este coche -replicó-. Es de mi tía.

-¿No sería mejor que le preguntaras directamente qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

-Lo he intentado -contesto Sebastián. Arrancó el coche y empezó a seguir a Hunter muy de cerca-.Y no hace más que darme excusas. Quiero ver si la persona con la que se va a reunir esta noche es un cliente u otro hombre -añadió, entre lágrimas.

- Estoy seguro de que Hunter no te haría eso.

- Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, pero todo parece indicar que es eso de lo que se trata. Además, se muestra muy reservado conmigo. El otro día, entré y vi que estaba en el teléfono. Inmediatamente, cortó la conversación y colgó. ¿Acaso no te indica eso que puede haber otro hombre?

-Sigo pensando que te equivocas -afirmó Kurt.

-Eso espero yo también, pero no lo creo. - Hunter aparcó el coche delante de un elegante restaurante. Sebastián hizo inmediatamente lo mismo.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Kurt mientras Hunter se dirigía hacia la puerta principal del restaurante. Efectivamente, tenía el aspecto de un hombre que va a trabajar, con traje oscuro y maletín en la mano.

-¿Te apetece cenar? -replicó Sebastián-. Le daremos diez minutos y entonces entraremos nosotros. Después de varios minutos, convencieron al mozo para que les encontrara una mesa. Poco después, estaban sentados a una mesa del comedor principal. Mientras fingía estudiar el menú, Sebastián inspeccionó la sala.

– ¿Ves a Hunter? - Kurt recorrió el comedor con la mirada y, por fin, veía a Hunter. Al ver que la persona que lo acompañaba era una despampanante rubia con un ceñido vestido negro, sintió nauseas. Él sabía que Hunter era bisexual, pues su amigo se lo había comentado, pero nunca lo creyó.

-Sí. Esta coo... con su cliente. - Sebastián no pudo reprimir un grito al ver a la pareja. Mientras los dos los observaban, la rubia se inclinó sobre la mesa y le colocó a Hunter una mano sobre el brazo. Como si supiera que los estaban observando, el apartó la mano inmediatamente. En aquel momento, la camarera les llevó el primer plato, lo que impidió que los dos pudieran seguir observando.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Sebastián-. Después de todos los años que llevamos juntos...

-Caballeros ¿les apetecería un coctel para comenzar la velada? -les preguntó una camarera.

-Yo tomaré un Martini con vodka -dijo Sebastián-. Bien cargado de vodka. - Kurt se inclinó sobre su amigo y lo agarró de la mano.

-Tal vez será mejor que nos marcháramos ahora mismo.

-Ni hablar-replicó Sebastián-. He venido aquí a cenar y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. La camarera regresó con las bebidas y los dos pidieron la cena.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre Blaine y tú? -le preguntó Sebastián, cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas.

-Aparentemente, aun me ve como un ingenuo que debe protegerse de sí mismo. Cree que no deberíamos volver a vernos.

-Bueno, ciertamente ahora no eres tan ingenuo como cuando lo conociste, pero si él no quiere volver a verte, ¿qué vas a poder hacer tú?

-Estoy seguro de que si quiere verme. Simplemente cree que no será buena idea. Sin embargo, yo estoy decidido a que cambie de opinión.

-¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo?

-No lo sé -admitió Kurt-, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Cuando llegaron sus ensaladas, Kurt aventó una mirada hacia la mesa de Hunter. La rubia y él comían y charlaban. La mujer reía sin dejar de mirarlo, pero no parecía que Hunter se estuviera divirtiendo mucho.

-¿Que está haciendo? -le preguntó Sebastián.

–Hablando. En realidad, Hunter no parece estar muy cómodo.

-Probablemente se siente culpable por lo que está haciendo -replicó Sebastián, antes de darle un buen trago a su Martini-. Con otra copa más, tal vez reuniría el valor de ir a saludarlo. ¿No crees que se quedaría muy sorprendido?

-No creo que eso sea buena idea. Es mejor que esperes hasta estar a solas para hablar con él. Así, podrás decirle todo lo que piensas de él.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no se lo iba a decir también aquí? No me importa que todas estas personas sepan lo canalla que es.

Kurt volvió a mirar hacia la mesa y vio que la rubia se levantaba.

-No mires ahora, pero esa mujer va a pasar a nuestro lado -susurró. Sebastián se quedó inmóvil. Un momento más tarde, la rubia paso a su lado. Era alta y elegante y el vestido se ceñía a sus generosas curvas. De cerca, se veía que era mucho más mayor que Hunter. Kurt dedujo que tendría más de cuarenta años.

- ¡Pero si podría ser su madre! -dijo Sebastián, incrédulo.

-Tal vez es su tía o algo así que ha venido de visita a la ciudad.

-Si fuera su tía, ¿por qué no me iba a invitar a mí a cenar con ellos? -replicó Sebastiá ás, ¿desde cuándo se visten así las tías?

Kurt observó de nuevo a la mujer mientras esta regresaba a su mesa. Tenía que reconocer que jamás había tenido una tía tan sexy, pero su familia era muy conservadora. Al pasar, la mujer le colocó a Hunter la mano sobre la espalda. Kurt habría jurado que él se estremecía. Si aquella mujer era su amante, se comportaba de un modo muy raro. Cuando la mujer volvió a estar sentada y la camarera retiró los platos, Hunter sacó su maletín.

-¡Sebastián! -susurró Kurt-. Mira lo que está haciendo Hunter ahora.

-No quiero mirar... No quiero volver a verlo.

-No es lo que piensas. Mira!

Sebastián suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Kurt sonrió cuando Hunter empezó a sacar papeles del maletín y los extendió sobre la mesa. Entonces, le entregó a la mujer un bolígrafo. Ella lo tomó y firmó al papel de varias páginas. A continuación, Hunter recogió los papeles y los metió en el maletín. Por último, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la rubia. La mujer protestó y se levantó.

Señaló la mesa, indicando aparentemente que Hunter debería quedarse para tomar el postre. Sin embargo, el negó con la cabeza, estrechó la mano de la mujer y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sebastián se escondió debajo de la mesa. Kurt tiró un tenedor al suelo e hizo lo mismo.

-A mí eso no me ha parecido una cena romántica.

-Sí que parecía una cena de negocios -admitió Sebastián.

-Me parece que la rubia insistió en que se reunieran aquí para poder echarle el lazo, pero Hunter no ha mordido el anzuelo.

-Sin embargo, si no está con otra persona, ¿qué es lo que pasa? A pesar de todo se comporta de un modo muy extraño y cancela citas.

- Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo a él. Sé que Hunter te ama, Sebastián -le dijo, tomándole la mano-. Podréis solucionarlo todo. Se levantaron y, tras pagar su cuenta, se marcharon del restaurante. Ya en el exterior, Sebastián le dio las llaves del coche a su amigo.

-Es mejor que conduzcas tú. Después de dos Martini, no creo que deba conducir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Hunter? -le preguntó Kurt, cuando estuvieron en el interior del coche.

-Supongo que trataré de hablar con él. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Blaine?

-Lo de hablar no me ha funcionado hasta ahora. Creo que tendré que pasar a la acción.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Todavía no estoy seguro. Algo drástico. Algo que demuestre que, en realidad soy un chico malo.

* * *

_Este capítulo no tuvo Klaine u.u peeeeeero Kurt se la jugará por Blaine :)_

_Y bueno, lo de Chicago seguirá en incógnita :D_

_¡Hasta mañana! :)_

_"Kurt **siempre** sigue sus sueños"_


	11. Capítulo 11

_Mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer, pero aquí estoy :D_

_No puedo adelantar nada, porque ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva. 4 capítulos más y el epílogo._

_No hay secuela._

_Que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

Capítulo 11

El martes por la noche, Kurt detuvo su coche en el aparcamiento del Black Cat Lounge y empezó a buscar la moto de Blaine. Theresa le había dicho que iba estar allí aquella noche jugando al billar. Tras examinar las motos, vio la de Blaine.

El corazón se le aceleró. Aparcó el coche y apagó el motor. Le sudaban las manos y se sentía algo mareado. Se miró en el espejo para comprobar si tenía que retocarse el cabello. Se había arreglado de un modo muy sexy y dramático. Junto con la camisa azul que se había comprado con Theresa, unos pantalones negros de un material parecido al cuero que se le ajustaban muy bien en su cuerpo para hacer resaltar su mejor atributo "su trasero", esperaba que su aspecto sirviera para dejar inmóvil a casi cualquier hombre, aunque, por supuesto, a él sólo le interesaba Blaine.

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Incluso así vestido tenía un aspecto tan peligroso como el de un gatito. Mientras abría la puerta del coche y se bajaba, esperó que al menos fuera un gatito con afiladas uñas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del bar, respiró profundamente antes de abrirla. El interior del Black Cat apestaba a humo de cigarrillos. El bullicio procedente de las mesas de billar competía con el estruendo de la música y el murmullo de las voces, que eran principalmente masculinas. Desde allí, trató de localizar a Blaine.

-Hola, guapo. ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo? -le preguntó un corpulento rubio, desde una mesa cercana.

-No, gracias -respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la barra del bar. Allí, tomó asiento en un taburete.

-¿Qué va a ser? -le preguntó la camarera. Kurt abrió la boca para pedir su habitual Coca-Cola Light, pero la volvió a cerrar. Un chico malo tomaría algo mucho más fuerte. ¿El qué?

-Vamos. No tengo toda la noche - Afortunadamente, un hombre se acercó a la barra y pidió un ron con Coca-Cola y una cerveza. Aquello sirvió a Kurt de inspiración.

-Un ron con Coca-Cola -dijo. Varios minutos más tarde, la camarera le dejó la copa sobre la barra. Kurt estaba a punto de sacar el monedero para pagar cuando alguien le puso la mano sobre el brazo.

-Invito yo. - El hombre que lo había saludado al entrar se sentó a su lado y le entregó un billete a la camarera.

-Me llamo Charlie -dijo, con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Oh, hola. Gracias por la copa –replicó el castaño, tomando un sorbo. Habíá más ron que Coca Cola. El coctel le abrazó la garganta. Apartó a un lado la bebida y empezó a toser.

-¡Vaya! ¿Acaso es demasiado fuerte para ti? -le preguntó Charlie, golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda.

-No... Simplemente se me ha ido por el otro lado -contestó. Agarró el vaso y dio otro trago. Por suerte, aquella vez no estuvo tan mal. Tal vez simplemente no estaba bien mezclado.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decirme tu nombre o voy a tenerlo que adivinar?

-Me llamo Kurt.

-Kut. Bonito nombre.

El castaño no se molestó en corregirlo. Miró hacia las mesas y, casi inmediatamente, vio a Blaine. El moreno no lo había visto a él, lo que significaba que tendría que acercarse un poco y tratar de aclamar su atención.

-¿Por qué lo estás mirando a él cuándo me tienes a mi aquí? -le preguntó Charlie.

-Oh... Su cara me resulta familiar -mintió. Miró a su acompañante y decidió que no parecía mal tipo. No le vendría mal poner a prueba sus técnicas de seducción con él.

-Se llama Blaine. Juega bastante bien al billar, pero no creo que quieras... acercarte a él esta noche. Está de muy mal humor. Si quieres saber mi opinión, te diré que tiene algo que ver con un hombre. Ya sabes que vosotros sois los causantes de todos los males -añadió, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero también somos causantes de muchos momentos agradables, ¿no te parece? -replicó, con una seductora sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro de que tú y yo podríamos pasárnoslo muy bien - Kurt siguió sonriendo y se terminó su copa. Cuando antes consiguiera atraer la atención de Blaine y los dos se marcharan de allí, mucho mejor.

Blaine acababa de realizar un tiro y se estaba preparando para el siguiente cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Kurt sentado a la barra del bar. Al principio, le pareció que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Era imposible que Kurt estuviera allí. Además, Kurt no se vestía así. Sin embargo, una mirada más detallada le dijo que efectivamente era Kurt. Charlie Saxon estaba babeando a su lado. Agarró con fuerza el taco de billar.

- Vamos Anderson, tira. Tenemos gente esperando. Se centró en la bola una vez más. Estaba a punto de golpearla cuando oyó que Kurt se reía. La punta del taco golpeo la mesa, lo que provocó gruñidos y burlas de los que estaban mirando.

-¿Qué te pasa esta noche, hombre? - Como respuesta, Blaine le tiró el taco.

-He terminado. - Se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió directamente a la barra del bar sin apartar los ojos de Kurt. El castaño llevaba puesta la camisa de raso azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Evidentemente, Charlie no dejaba de mirar aquella figura. Si se resbalaba del taburete se caería directamente sobre la entrepierna de Kurt. Apretó los puños. ¿Por qué tenía Charlie que mirarlo así?

Por su parte, Kurt no dejaba de batir las pestañas y de coquetearle a su acompañante ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando hacer? ¿Estaría tratando de encontrar otro hombre que le calentara la cama dado que el había decidido romper con el castaño? Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentirse como si se hubiera tragado un cristal machacado. Charlie esbozaba una sonrisa y le colocó a Kurt una mano sobre el muslo.

Blaine observó aquellos dedos y, casi sin darse cuenta, se colocó delante de los dos. No recordaba haber cruzado la sala, pero allí estaba.

-Lárgate -gruñó.

-Un momento, no creo que... -protestó Charlie.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a Blaine, no pudo terminar la frase-. Muy bien, tío. Ya me marcho. Antes de irse, miró a Kurt, pero el castaño no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Blaine. Entonces, se marchó. Blaine se sentó en el taburete que Charlie había dejado vacío.

-¡Blaine! -dijo Kurt, muy contento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Charlie y yo estábamos hablando -contestó, acariciando con un dedo el borde del vaso.

-Sí, ya vi la clase de conversación que te estaba dando.

-¿No me irás a decir que estás celoso?

No le importaba si estaba celoso o no, pero el hecho de que Kurt estuviera allí lo estaba volviendo loco. Le agarró la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

- Estás borracho -dijo, al ver que tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

-Solo me he tomado una copa. Bueno, una y media.

-Creía que tú no bebías.

- Y no bebo, pero he decidido empezar esta noche. - Blaine le quitó el vaso de la mano y lo dejó sobre la barra-.

- Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

-Acabo de llegar. Aun no quiero marcharme-dijo Kurt.

Se bajó del taburete y, tambaleándose se dirigió a la máquina de discos. Blaine lo siguió, consciente de las miradas que le estaban dedicando otros hombres al trasero de Kurt. El trasero que cualquier hombre sueña con poseer.

-Deja que te lleve a casa -insistió Blaine, casi suplicándole.

Sabía que si Kurt protestaba, cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a salir en su defensa. Tenía que persuadirlo para que se marchara a algún sitio tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no bailas conmigo, Blaine? -le preguntó Kurt, dándose la vuelta de repente.

-No quiero bailar.

– ¡Yo bailaré contigo, guapo! -gritó otro hombre.

-Vamos a divertirnos, Blaine –susurró el castaño, mirándolo apasionada y dulcemente-. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Se colocó delante de él, animándolo para bailar.

-Vamos –se rindió el moreno, agarrándolo del brazo. Aquella vez Kurt no se resistió. En vez de hacerlo, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mejilla de Blaine.

-De repente, no me siento muy bien -susurró-. Creo que es mejor que vaya al aseo.

Blaine estuvo esperando bastante tiempo frente a las puertas de los aseos. Estaba a punto de entrar por Kurt cuando la puerta se abrió por fin. Kurt salió mucho más pálido que antes. Blaine comprendió que había perdido la mirada de embriaguez.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó

–Sí. Supongo que no debería haberme tomado una segunda copa -respondió. Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó unos caramelillos de menta. Se echó uno a la boca.

-Vamos por la puerta trasera -le indicó Blaine, que no quería que Kurt volviera a pasar delante de todos esos lobos. La puerta trasera daba a un callejón muy amplio. Había cubos de basura en un lado y cajas de botellas vacías en el otro. Empezaron a encaminarse hacia el aparcamiento, pero, antes de que hubieran alcanzado el final del callejón, Kurt se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero decirte por qué he venido aquí esta noche -dijo el castaño, apoyándose contra la pared de ladrillo.

-No importa.

-Claro que importa. He venido porque Theresa me dijo que estarías aquí, porque quería estar contigo. Porque te deseo... No me importa si somos iguales o diferentes. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos.

-No tenías que vestirte así para convencerme de que estuviera contigo -susurró, acariciándole suavemente el costado.

-¿Acaso no te gusta mi aspecto?

-Claro que me gusta –respondió - Allí dentro me estaba muriendo, observando como todos esos hombres te deseaban. Deseándote...

Se inclinó sobre Kurt y le besó el cuello.

-¿Me deseas, Blaine?

-Sabes que sí.

-Entonces, demuéstramelo.

- Te lo demostraré cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo el moreno, tras levantar la cabeza.

-No. No puedo esperar...

Kurt deslizó una mano entre ambos, a lo largo de la columna de la erección del moreno, y se la agarró con los dedos, acariciándosela suavemente.

-No quieres hacer esto aquí –susurró Blaine, deteniéndolo.

-Claro que quiero. Soy yo, Blaine. Yo algunas veces soy bueno, algunas veces soy malo, pero no soy sólo ni lo uno ni lo otro. En estos momentos, necesito hacer algo que el muchacho bueno que hay en mi jamás aprobaría.

Levantó una pierna y se la enredó en el muslo, inmovilizándolo así. Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y a besarle el pecho a medida que le iba separando la tela. Blaine le enterró una mano en el cabello y lo obligó a levantar el rostro, buscando distraerlo con un beso.

Kurt sabía a menta, frío y caliente a la vez contra sus labios. El castaño lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a frotar ambas caderas, deslizándose arriba y abajo del muslo entre gemidos de placer. Aquellos sonidos terminaron con la resistencia de Blaine. Le metió un dedo dentro de su pantalón y se sorprendió al notar que no llevaba ropa interior, lo cual facilitó aún más su trabajo en la entrada de el castaño.

Kurt estaba ardiendo. Blaine inclinó la cabeza para besarle las tetillas y lamérselas a través de la tela de la camisa. Inmediatamente después, se la apartó y dejó al descubierto la carne bajo la fría luz de neón. Kurt tenía las tetillas oscuras e hinchadas.

Blaine empezó a lamerlas y a mordisquearlas, dejando que los gritos de placer que el castaño emitía aceleraron su propio deseo. Poco después, Kurt le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y dejó al descubierto su erección. Cuando comenzó a acariciarlo, Blaine sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Temiendo perder el control, le apartó las manos y se agachó delante del castaño.

-¿Qué…qué vas a hacer? –tartamudeó Kurt.

-Esto.

Le bajo el pantalón dejando expuesto al castaño. Empezó a acariciarle el trasero, sintiendo como se le contraían los músculos con cada caricia. El gemido de placer que Kurt emitió cuando le pasó la lengua por su entrada vibró a través de todo su ser, hasta despertar dentro del moreno un gruñido.

Empezó a lamer y a chupar, saboreando la esencia agridulce de su deseo. Poco a poco, notó que la tensión se iba acrecentando en el cuerpo de Kurt. Incrementó el ritmo y la presión de sus caricias y tensó sus propios músculos en anticipación al clímax que Kurt iba a experimentar. El orgasmo fue increíble. Kurt se convulsionó contra él y gozó con el alivio que experimentó su cuerpo.

Él le apretó el rostro contra el muslo, sujetándolo así mientras Kurt seguía temblando de puro placer. El castaño empezó a tirarle desesperadamente de los hombros, animándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Date prisa -susurró quiero dentro de mi -añadió.

Le agarró el pene una vez más, tirando de él.

-No tengo preservativo –recordó Blaine, frustrándose.

-¡No!

-Supongo que tu no...

-No -dijo Kurt, cerrando los ojos. Blaine miró hacia la puerta del bar. Sólo estaba a unos pocos metros...

-Podría comprar uno ahí dentro...

-No -repitió Kurt, acercándose a él-. No me dejes. Tal vez solo por esta vez...

-No. No creo que eso sea buena idea. Utiliza la mano -le pidió, colocándosela una vez más alrededor del pene.

-o la boca.

-No, quiero que me acaricies...

Al principio, Kurt lo acarició muy suavemente, torturándolo más que satisfaciéndole.

-Puedes acariciarme con más firmeza. Ya te lo diré si es demasiado...

Se llevó las dos manos de Kurt a la boca y se las lamió. A continuación, lo guió para que pudiera agarrárselo una vez más.

-Utiliza las dos manos, pero no pares.

Kurt comenzó a acariciarlo. Muy pronto, Blaine sintió que la vista se le ponía borrosa. Apretó las rodillas y lo abrazó con fuerza. Le resultaba imposible moverse o hablar, aunque aquella debilidad lo hacía sentirse más hombre. El clímax fue poderoso. Kurt siguió acariciándolo hasta que terminaron los espasmos.

Se desmoronó contra el castaño, consciente de que era el cuerpo de Kurt el que lo sostenía. El castaño le depositaba dulces besos sobre el rostro, por lo que Blaine ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse para no romper el hechizo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cercano a un hombre. Tan íntimo.

Poco a poco, empezó a recuperar los sentidos. Con un gran esfuerzo, se apartó de Kurt.

-Lo siento. No tenía intención de aplastarte.

-No importa -respondió Kurt. Tenía las manos levantadas, con las palmas hacia arriba, y una sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

Cuando se habían limpiado y arreglado la ropa, Blaine se giró hacia el aparcamiento.

-Dame tus llaves y te llevaré a casa.

Kurt se las entregó, pero rápidamente le agarró la cintura.

-Llévame a la tuya, Blaine. Quiero quedarne contigo esta noche.

Blaine jamás había permitido que un hombre se quedara toda la noche en su casa. Era su espacio íntimo y nunca había planeado compartirlo con nadie. Sin embargo, a Kurt no podía negárselo. No quería decirle que no.

-Muy bien. Vamos a mi casa.

* * *

_¡Hasta Mañana ! :D_


	12. Capítulo 12

_Hola, es un poco tarde (muy tarde) pero Glee tiene la culpa, me quedé viendo el capítulo que transmitían acá en Chile (Guilty pleasures) y el de (Sweet dreams) y bueno un poco molesta porque en SD CASI no apareció Kurt! No es justo. En fin._

_Cada vez queda menossss.._

_Que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

Capítulo 12

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt no quería abrir los ojos, temeroso de que la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y, poco a poco, fue extendiendo la mano para tocar la cama. Encontró solo sabanas revueltas y la almohada vacía. La desilusión se apodero del castaño como la humedad de un día de invierno. Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente el dormitorio, que tan poco familiar le resultaba. Entonces, recordó que estaba en la casa de Blaine. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y el salió envuelto en una nube de vapor. Tenía una toalla alrededor de las caderas y estaba utilizando otra para secarse el cabello.

-Buenos días, dormilón -le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Kurt se incorporó y se cubrió con la sabana.

- Deberías haberme despertado para darme una ducha contigo.

-Es una buena idea, pero no has visto la ducha que tengo -explicó.

Tiró a un lado la toalla con la que estaba secándose el cabello y tomó un peine de la cómoda-. Casi no entro yo.

-Hmm... En ese caso, tendrás que venir a mi casa. Estoy seguro de que la ducha que tengo es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

-Hay muchas ventajas de que tú tengas tu propia casa -comentó el moreno, tras inclinarse para darle un beso. Entonces, se sentó en la cama-. ¿La han visto ya tus padres?

-No. Creo que mi padre está haciendo gala de una gran fuerza de voluntad al no ir, aunque mi madre y el van a ir mañana por la noche a cenar.

-Supongo que eso significa que no voy a verte.

-¿Y por qué no? Ven a cenar con nosotros.

-No, gracias. Si tu padre supiera que estas aquí probablemente haría que me arrestaran.

-No lo haría. No es tan malo.

-¿Es que no has visto el modo en el que me mira? Cree que soy basura.

- Eso no es cierto. En realidad, ni siquiera te conoce.

-Sabe cómo soy y a lo que me dedico para ganarme la vida. Probablemente ha investigado sobre mi pasado. Yo no provengo de una familia rica o de sangre azul.

-Mi padre no es el esnob que lo estás hacienda parecer.

- Tú no lo eres, pero me he pasado años tratando con personas como tú. Tómalo como quieras, pero yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él. Eso es todo lo que necesita para estar seguro de que tampoco soy bueno para su niñito.

-Yo no soy su niñito.

-No, ya no eres un niño -susurró el moreno, tirándole de la sábana-. Decididamente, tampoco lo era el que estaba conmigo en el callejón anoche.

La voz de Blaine, profunda y ronca, volvió a despertar el deseo en Kurt. El moreno bajó un poco más la sábana y empezó a besarle el cuello haciéndose camino por todo el torso desnudo. Había tantas cosas que Kurt quería decirle... Sobre su padre, sobre sí mismo, sobre los sentimientos que había entre ellos...

Sin embargo, con la boca de Blaine acariciándolo de aquel modo le resultaba imposible pensar. Le hundió los dedos en el cabello húmedo y lo agarró con fuerza. Blaine se quitó la toalla de la cintura y apartó la sabana por completo. Cayeron juntos sobre el colchón, con los brazos y las piernas enredadas. Una vez más, las diferencias que había entre ambos se disolvieron por la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro.

Después de hacer el amor, Kurt se dio una ducha mientras Blaine se ponía a preparar el desayuno. Cuando el castaño entró en la cocina más tarde, Blaine le entregó una taza de café.

-Las opciones que tienes para desayunar son bocadillos de jamón o Kirby Lane.

-Kirby Lane -dijo Kurt, inmediatamente.

El restaurante era famoso por sus tortitas. Entonces, se inclinó y tomó a uno de los gatitos-. Mick se está haciendo muy grande.

-Los dos están creciendo mucho. Tengo que llevarlos al veterinario la semana que viene para que les pongan las vacunas y para ver cuando los pueden esterilizar.

-Veo que eres un hombre muy responsable.

-Por supuesto. Soy un ciudadano ejemplar, aunque en realidad lo único que quiero es tener más gatitos corriendo por la casa.

-Si sigues así, vas a conseguir arruinar tu imagen de tipo duro -dijo Kurt, dejando al gatito en el suelo.

-A menos que decida peinarme y cortarme el pelo, dejar la moto y empezar a llevar traje, lo dudo. Tengo hambre -añadió, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. ¿Nos vamos?

Como la moto de Blaine seguía en el Black Cat, se fueron a Kirby Lane en el coche de Kurt. Se sentaron fuera y tomaron migas, tortitas de gengibre y fruta fresca.

-Va a ser otro día de mucho calor -comentó Kurt mientras se tomaba la segunda taza de café.

-Estamos en el mes de Julio en Austin. ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

- Tengo que abrir el salón a las once, pero, hasta entonces, estoy libre. ¿Y tú?

- Tengo clases toda la tarde, pero no empiezo hasta la una.

-¿Quieres que regresemos a casa a jugar un poco más?

-Estaba pensando que me gustaría hacer un poco de turismo contigo.

-Llevo toda la vida viviendo en Austin. Lo he visto todo.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en el Harry Ransom Center?

-¿En el museo de arte? Sí, claro que he estado-respondió el, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuándo fue la Última vez que estuviste alii?

- Estaba en el colegio -contestó. La cautela de siempre volvía a nublarle la mirada, como si sospechara que Kurt estaba tramando algo, pero aun no supiera de qué se trataba.

-En ese caso, necesitas volver otra vez. Tiene una exposición de artistas contemporáneos que se inauguró el pasado fin de semana. Mi padre no hace más que hablar de ella.

-En ese caso, tal vez deberías ir con tu padre-replicó Blaine, evitando mirarla-. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría.

-Yo quiero ir contigo -afirmó Kurt, agarrándolo de la . Sé que te gusta el arte.

Blaine trató de soltarse, pero el castaño lo agarró con fuerza.

-Tengo que regresar al Black Cat por mi moto.

-Podemos ir de vuelta del museo. Por favor...

Kurt notó que Blaine flaqueaba, dividido entre el deseo que sentía por estar con él y su interés por los cuadros y su resistencia a todo lo que supusiera conformarse.

-¿Que vas a hacer si no me acompañas? -insistió Kurt- ¿Regresar a casa y sentarte hasta que llegue la hora de ir a trabajar?

Blaine se soltó y se puso de pie. -Muy bien. Iré contigo. Al menos, estaremos a resguardo de este calor.

Cuando Blaine entró por la puerta del Harry Ransom Center, el olor característico del museo lo transportó a los días en los que faltaba a la última clase del instituto y se iba allí con un cuaderno para tratar de copiar sus cuadros favoritos y aprender de los artistas que los habían creado.

-Este cuadro es uno de mis favoritos -dijo Kurt, señalando una pintura de Jerry Bywater, un pintor

Texano. En ella, aparecían dos muchachas, una morena y una rubia, vestidas con vestidos muy ceñidos y con unas maletas esperando al lado de la carretera. .

-¿Por qué?

-Míralas. Evidentemente, no son chicas buenas. Se marchan de la ciudad. Tienen un aspecto rudo. Todo lo que yo quería ser.

-¿Solías venir aquí con el colegio?

-No. Con mi padre. Empezó a llevarme a museos casi cuando empecé a andar. Quería que amara el arte tanto como él. Creo que se sintió algo desilusionado de que me hiciera bailarín en vez de pintor, pero, desgraciadamente, no sé hacer un círculo con un canuto.

-Si el baile que realizaste para mi es indicativo de tu talento, yo diría que tomaste la decisión correcta.

Subieron al segundo piso.

-¿Cuál era tu cuadro favorito cuando venias por aquí? -le preguntó Kurt.

-No me acuerdo -mintió, pero no quería recordar. No deseaba remover el pasado. Entraron en la sección del museo dedicada a las exposiciones temporales. Allí se exhibían trabajos de artistas contemporáneos como Julian Opk, Daniel Beach y Judy Jones.

-Este es el favorito de mi padre -dijo Kurt, deteniéndose delante de un cuadro de Alex trabajo me recuerda al de él.

-Me pregunto si ha hecho alguna vez tatuajes-replicó Blaine, a pesar de que veía ciertas similitudes.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en realidad deseaba dedicarse a los tatuajes, pero su familia y profesores esperaban que fuera pintor. Podría ser que te tuviera envidia.

-Sí, claro. Todo el mundo siente envidia de mí.

Volvieron a entrar en las salas de la colección permanente. Allí, Blaine se detuvo frente a un cuadro de Frida Kahlo, Autorretrato con collar de espinas. La pintura mostraba a la artista con espinas alrededor de hombros y cuello. En las espinas que tenía alrededor. De la garganta estaba atrapado un pájaro mientras que un gato negro miraba maliciosamente la escena por encima de su hombro y el mono sobre el otro.

-Este es mi favorito. Era mi favorito.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tan... sincero -respondió, tratando con dificultad de expresar sus sentimientos sobre el cuadro-. Ella sufrió mucho durante su vida y eso se demuestra en sus pinturas. Solía venir aquí con frecuencia para tratar de copiarlo.

-Entonces, pensaste en ser pintor, al menos entonces -dijo Kurt, entrelazando un brazo con el de él.

-Sí, pero no salió bien.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Presenté mi solicitud para la escuela de Bellas Artes, pero me dijeron que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

- ¡Yo he visto tu trabajo! Evidentemente tienes talento.

-No se trataba de mi trabajo –explicó. La indignación de Kurt le había llegado muy dentro-. Me dijeron que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno. No tenía las cualidades personales necesarias. Ni los contactos o recomendaciones adecuadas.

-Deberías haber probado en otra parte.

-Habría sido lo mismo. Todo el mundo sabe que los moteros con tatuajes no son pintores. Cuando lo comprendí, la vida me resultó mucho más fácil.

-No todo el mundo piensa así, Blaine, en especial ahora. Las personas inteligentes saben que el talento sale de cualquier parte. La colección de mi padre contiene trabajos realizados por refugiados y personas que crecieran en guetos. Incluso hay gente que se especializa en coleccionar el arte carcelario.

-Sí, bueno. De todos modos, eso ya no importa.

Se alejó de Kurt. Escuchó para ver si el castaño lo seguía, aunque se dijo que no importara que no lo hiciera. Seguía siendo un ingenuo. No quería creer que el origen y los contactos eran mucho más importantes que el talento. Para Kurt, no era así. Sin embargo, para otras personas con más poder, eso era lo más que importaba.

-Quiero que vengas a la casa de mis padres para que veas la colección que tiene mi padre -dijo Kurt. De repente había aparecido a su lado.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-En primer lugar, dudo que tu padre me dejará entrar en su casa. En segundo lugar, si crees que ver el éxito de todos esos artistas con problemas va a convencerme de que me rendí demasiado pronto, te equivocas. Por lo tanto, no te molestes.

-Mi padre te invitará a su casa si yo se lo pido. Quiero que veas su colección porque sé que te gustará. Aunque hayas decidido no ser pintor aun eres capaz de apreciar las pinturas de los demás, ¿no? Hoy has disfrutado viniendo aquí, ¿no es verdad?

«Disfrutar» no era la palabra que Blaine habría utilizado. Allí había recordado lo mucho que las horas que había pasado pintando habían significado para él. El arte había sido para él la salida de escape que el atletismo era para otros. De repente, esa puerta se le había cerrado en las narices y se le había obligado a encontrar su propio camino.

Aun le quedaba su arte, los tatuajes que creaba. Desgraciadamente, la visita al museo había reavivado la ira y la frustración del pasado. No podía darle las gracias a Kurt.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo que ir a por mi moto. - Kurt guardó silencio hasta que llegaron al Black Cat.

-Voy a pedirles a mis padres que te inviten a cenar -dijo-.Y quiero que vengas.

-No lo hagas. Sólo conseguirás incomodar a todo el mundo.

-Di que aceptarás la invitación. Si no lo haces, mi padre podrá seguir pensando todo lo peor sobre ti. Así, al menos tendrás la oportunidad de demostrarle que está equivocado. - Blaine lo miró a los ojos. ¿Por qué creía tanto en él? Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que superarlo en aquellos momentos, antes de que se marchara a Chicago.

Por primera vez, compartió la preocupación de su padre. Un hombre tan ingenuo se metería fácilmente en líos. Aquella era su oportunidad de ayudarlo a superar tanta inocencia. Le demostraría que había personas que no deberían tratar de estar juntos, de igual modo que no se puede mezclar el agua y el aceite.

-Muy bien. Consigue que tu viejo me invite a cenar, pero no me culpes si la velada resulta un desastre. - Salió del coche antes de que Kurt pudiera responder. Blaine se sentía muy furioso consigo mismo por consentir que Kurt lo convenciera para tantas cosas que debía evitar, como aquella cena.

Antes de conocerlo, había llevado las riendas de su vida. ¿Quién había pensado que alguien con el aspecto tan recto e inocente podría poner su mundo patas arriba?

Al día siguiente, Kurt se fue rápidamente a su casa para prepararlo todo para la visita de sus padres. Como no confiaba en sus habilidades cocineras, compró comida preparada en Chez Zet: y la colocó en sus propias fuentes. Sabía que a su madre no la engañaría, pero ella no diría nada. Lo importante era que Kurt demostrara que era capaz de alimentarlos a ellos y a sí misma. Estaba tratando de encontrar tres tenedores que fuesen iguales cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Era Sebastián y parecía muy emocionado.

-Oh, Kurt! ¡Me ha ocurrido lo más maravilloso del mundo! ¡Me voy a casar! Hunter me lo ha pedido esta misma tarde. Se suponía que íbamos a cenar juntos, pero me llamó y me dijo que tenía que trabajar hasta muy tarde. Por lo tanto, durante mi hora de comer me fui a su despacho y le dije que teníamos que hablar.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Sí. Me dije que si tú podrías empezar una aventura con un tipo al que apenas conocías, yo podría hablar con mi novio.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que me sentía dolido y disgustado de que no hiciera más que cancelar citas conmigo y que estaba trabajando siempre. Le dije que si no quería estar conmigo, deberíamos romper.

-¿Y qué te respondió él?

-Se quedó atónito. Me dijo que no tenía ni idea de cómo me sentía yo. Que había estado trabajando tanto porque quería progresar y que había estado poniendo el dinero en una cuenta de ahorro para ambos. Entonces, abrió un cajón y me dijo que tenía algo que había estado guardando para el momento adecuado y que creía que ese momento había llegado. Fue todo tan hermoso... Un anillo con un diamante engastado en una banda de platina. Entonces, allí mismo, se puso de rodillas y me pidió que me casara con él. Fue todo tan romántico...

-Es maravilloso -dijo Kurt, con un nudo en la garganta-. Enhorabuena.

-Vamos a casamos tan pronto como podamos. Los dos estamos cansados de esperar. Mi madre lleva toda la tarde al teléfono contratando el banquete y el fotógrafo. En cuanto al traje, hace mucho que lo tengo elegido, pero tienes que venir a ayudarme a elegir las flores y todo lo demás.

-La haré, te lo prometo. Me alegro tanto por ti.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte. Le he dicho a Hunter que le llevaba la cena al trabajo. Creo que después podríamos tener, ya sabes, un postre especial.

-Que os divirtáis -dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa. Colgó el teléfono. Se sentía muy contento por su amigo, pero triste a la vez.

Debía de ser maravilloso saber que se ha encontrado a la persona con la que se quería pasar el resto de la vida. El único hombre al que había amado era uno con el que no pensaba quedarse. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba convencido de que Blaine fuera de los hombres que se quedan siempre al lado de un hombre. Seguía tan convencido de que los dos no debían estar juntos...Además, Kurt llevaba toda la vida esperando una oportunidad como la de Chicago. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo por alguien?

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Con el corazón en un puño, agarró dos tenedores que si hacían juego y uno que se parecía y los dejó sobre la mesa.

-Hola, cielo -dijo su madre, cuando Kurt abrió la puerta-. He traído el postre -añadió, entregándole una bandeja-. Es tu tarta favorita.

-Gracias, mamá, pero no te tenías que haber molestado.

- Veo que lo has arreglado todo muy bien -comentó su madre, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Son buenas las cerraduras de las ventanas? -le preguntó su padre, mientras las ponía a prueba-. He notado que no has echado la llave después de dejarnos entrar. Tienes que acostumbrarte a hacerlo.

-Lo haré Deja que ponga la tarta sobre la mesa -dijo Kurt. Rápidamente, hizo las dos cosas.

-He visto también que tienes el coche aparcado en la parte trasera. Deberías aparcar más cerca, preferiblemente bajo una luz.

-Cuando llegué a casa no había ningún otro sitio -respondió, tratando de armarse de prometo que tengo mucho cuidado. Tú me enseñaste a no hacer locuras. Bueno -añadió, colocando la mesa-, espero que tengan hambre. Tengo mucha comida.

-Estoy segura de que todo está delicioso -comentó su madre al sentarse. Kurt y su padre se sentaron también. - Voy por la comida -dijo ella, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina.

-Deja que te ayude –anunció la madre. Se sentó y fue tras Kurt.

-No esperes que me quede sentado mientras me sirves. Yo también ayudo -comentó el padre. Sin embargo, aunque estaba tratando de que no se notara, Kurt se percató de que estaba examinando la alarma contraincendios y el extintor. Le entregó un plato de guisado.

-Pon esto encima de la mesa. - Cuando todo estuvo preparado, se sentaron a comer.

-Esta mañana he visitado el Harry Ransom Center -comentó, mientras se servía un poco de pollo.

-Deberías haberme llamado. Habría ido contigo. -dijo su estuve allí la semana pasada visitando la exposición. La pintura de Alex Katz que tienen allí es muy buena, pero la que tengo yo es mejor.

-¿Fuiste tú solo? -quiso saber su madre.

-Fui con Blaine.

-Eso significa que lo sigues viendo -replicó su padre, con desaprobación.

-Así es. Es un artista de mucho talento. Sabe mucho.

-Como si un tatuador sin educación alguna pudiera saber algo de arte.

-Quiero que invites a Blaine a cenar este fin de semana. Conmigo. Me gustaría que el viera tu colección, papá -anunció Kurt, con voz tranquila a pesar de lo mucho que le había dolido aquel comentario de su padre.

-Eso es ridículo. Esa colección vale una pequeña fortuna. Mostrársela a alguien como él es casi como cursar una invitación para que la roben.

-Blaine no es un delincuente -le espetó Kurt.

-Yo no he dicho que lo fuera, pero lo único que tendría que hacer sería mencionárselo a alguno de sus clientes y, sin que me diera cuenta, tendría que acudir a un robo en mi propia casa.

- Tú eres el que está comportándose ridículamente. Creía que disfrutabas mostrando tu colección.

-A las personas que son capaces de apreciarla.

-Blaine puede apreciarla. Sabe mucho sobre arte. Incluso estudio para ser pintor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no tuvo éxito? - Su padre sacudió la cabeza y se centró en la cena. Kurt quiso contestarle que por qué nadie le había dado una oportunidad, pero se contuvo. Tendría que encontrar otro modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Su madre se aclaró la garganta.

-Casi se me había olvidado. Ha llegado una carta para ti. Del Instituto de Danza de Chicago.

-¿Cuándo ha llegado? -quiso saber Kurt. Se le habían acelerado los latidos del corazón-. ¿Por qué no me la has dado antes?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero se me olvidó. Está en el bolso... se levantó rápidamente y fue por el bolso de su madre. Con manos temblorosas, sacó la carta y la abrió. Extrajo varias hojas de papel. Rápidamente leyó la primera.

_Nos agrada darte la bienvenida como miembro en prácticas al Instituto de Danza de Chicago. Durante el tiempo que pases entre nosotros, te prepararás para poder tener la oportunidad de participar en Razzin', un renombrado espectáculo de hip-hop, jazz y baile moderno que ha tenido una gran aceptación del público en todo el mundo. Te adjuntamos el horario para tu primer mes y la lista de materiales que debes traer: Si tienes alguna pregunta, no dejes de ponerte en contacto con nosotros en uno de los números que aparecen más abajo. Una vez más... ¡Bienvenido! _

-¿Que dice, hijo? -le preguntó su madre.

-Oh.. - Kurt apartó la vista de la carta y miró a sus padres. Su madre estaba sonriendo, pero la expresión de su padre resultaba más difícil de leer. No era desaprobación exactamente... ¿Desilusión? ¿Arrepentimiento?

-Es una carta en la que se me da la bienvenida a la compañía, junto con el horario y el listado de materiales –explicó, mientras volvía a meter los papeles en el sobre y la dejaba sobre una mesa. Se había imaginado mucho más contento cuando aquel momento llegara por fin, pero lo único que sentía era una extraña intranquilidad. La excitación se veía apagada por tristeza al comprender que, para alcanzar su sueño, debía dejar atrás todo lo que amaba. Blaine. Sebastián. Sus padres. Se paró y tomó el tenedor, a pesar de que ya no tenía apetito.

-He estado pensando que si accedieras a alojarte con unos amigos nuestros en Chicago, tu madre y yo estaríamos mucho más cómodos con que te marcharas -dijo su padre.

-¿Amigos?

-Es un colega mío del trabajo. Es detective en el Departamento de Policía de Chicago.

-Nadie me lo había dicho antes -replicó Kurt, mirándolo fijamente.

-Teníamos que pensar primero en todos los detalles.

-Siento que ustedes hayan tomado tantas molestias, pero no quiero vivir con alguien al que ni siquiera conozco. Me gusta mucho tener mi propio apartamento aquí y estaba deseando hacer lo mismo en Chicago.

-Ni hablar. Tú madre y yo...

Kurt levantó una mano para evitar que su padre siguiera hablando.

-No hablemos de esto ahora. Os he invitado para que pudiéramos pasar una agradable y tranquila velada. - Para su sorpresa, su padre no insistió.

- Tienes razón. Esta cena es deliciosa, ¿verdad, querida? -le dijo a su esposa.

-Chez Zee siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos -afirmo ella. .

Más tarde, después de persuadir a su padre para que se relajara delante de la televisión. Kurt y su madre se pusieron a fregar los platos en la cocina.

-Siento mucho lo de ese amigo de tu padre -comentó su madre-. Le dije a tu padre que no te gustaría, pero no quiso escucharme. Me siento muy orgullosa del modo en el que te ocupaste de la situación.

-Gracias, mamá. No sé cómo has podido soportarlo todos estos años.

-Yo no soy su hija. Te echa mucho de menos...

-No puedo vivir en vuestra casa para siempre.

-Lo sé, pero a tu padre le resulta muy difícil. Además, te marchas y empiezas con ese hombre...A tu padre le cuesta asumir tantos cambios.

-Blaine es muy agradable. No es lo que se esperaría con solo mirarlo. Por favor, dime que lo vas a invitar a cenar.

-Lo haré, cielo, pero no esperes que tu padre cambie de la noche a la mañana.

- Lo único que quiero es que se muestre educado con Blaine. Ni siquiera tiene por qué caerle simpático. Solo tiene que intentarlo.

-Muy bien. Dile a Blaine que lo esperamos a los dos para cenar el sábado. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Genial! -exclamó Kurt, antes de darle a su madre un beso en la quiero mucho.

-Eso lo sé. Las madres lo saben, pero los padres son hombres. Hay que recordárselo -comentó ella, con una sonrisa.

Algún tiempo después, cuando sus padres estaban a punto de marcharse, Kurt se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a su padre. - Te quiero mucho, papá.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -replicó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo a que es cierto.- Kurt los despidió desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que este chico está tramando algo? -le dijo su padre a su madre.

-Es el digno hijo de su padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, querido. - Kurt cerró la puerta y se acostó en el sofá con una sonrisa en los labios. La velada había salido muy bien. Se había mantenido firme con su padre y había conseguido que su madre invitara a Blaine a cenar. Casi sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en un experto en diplomacia. Tal vez, en vez de a la danza, debería haberse dedicado a la política.

Blaine terminó de colocar la venda sobre un diente y, mientras él pagaba, se dedicó a limpiar la máquina y a guardar todos los suministros.

-¿No ibas a ir a cenar esta noche a casa de los padres de Kurt? -le preguntó Theresa, cuando estuvieran solos.

-Sí.

-¿No te parece que deberías ir a cambiarte?

-No -respondió él. Se miró el pantalón vaquero deslucido y el chaleco de í es como me visto siempre.

Theresa salió de detrás del mostrador y lo observó con las manos en las caderas.

- Tienes ropas más conservadoras y he visto cómo te las pones.

-No voy a convertirme en algo que no soy solo para tratar de impresionar a un esnob que me importa un comino.

-Pero Kurt si te importa -replicó Theresa.

* * *

Se viene la cena en la casa de los papás de Kurt :O

_*Es probable que publique un nuevo fic cuando termine "Escandalosamente Sexy", sería boypussy!Kurt. intentaré colocar el summary mañana para que me digan qué les parece, bueno? :D*_

_¡Hasta Mañana!_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre actualizar bien tarde. Lo siento._

_Es momento de odiar a Blaine :O _

_Que lo disfruten! :)_

* * *

Capítulo 13

Blaine terminó de colocar la venda sobre un cliente y, mientras él pagaba, se dedicó a limpiar la máquina y a guardar todos los suministros.

-¿No ibas a ir a cenar esta noche a casa de los padres de Kurt? -le preguntó Theresa, cuando estuvieron solos.

-Sí.

-¿No te parece que deberías ir a cambiarte?

-No -respondió él. Se miró el pantalón vaquero deslucido y el chaleco de í es como me visto siempre.

Theresa salió de detrás del mostrador y lo observó con las manos en las caderas.

- Tienes ropas más conservadoras y he visto cómo te las pones.

-No voy a convertirme en algo que no soy solo para tratar de impresionar a un esnob que me importa un comino.

-Pero Kurt si te importa -replicó Theresa.

-Él dice que le gusto tal y como soy. Así es como soy.

-Mira, Blaine, no puedes ir a esa casa con esta actitud. Al menos déjate llevar.

-¿Vuelves a estar en plan consejera? -preguntó él mientras se quitaba los guantes y los tiraba a la basura-. Me largo.

Se marchó a dar un paseo al lago, esperando que el viento y el rugido de su Harley lo ayudaran a deshacerse del mal humor que se había apoderado de él desde que Kurt le dijo que sus padres lo habían invitado a cenar. Había tomado el teléfono en una docena de ocasiones para llamarlo y decirle que no podía ir, pero siempre había colgado antes de que el castaño respondiera. Le había prometido que iría y así lo haría. Cuando daba su palabra no se echaba atrás.

Sin embargo, no haría concesión alguna. Ni siquiera por Kurt. Mucho menos por Kurt. Quería que sus padres lo conocieran y así seria. Al motero que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo. La peor pesadilla de su padre.

Kurt no hacía más que ir del sofá a la ventana.

-¿Tienes miedo de que no se presente? -le preguntó su padre desde detrás del periódico.

-Si me ha dicho que viene, vendrá -respondió, asomándose una vez más.

-En realidad, si no se presenta no me molestará en lo más minimo. Así podremos cenar tranquilamente los tres.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya, porque acaba de llegar.

A Kurt se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio que la moto de Blaine se detenía frente a la casa. Blaine se quitó el casco y se puso de pie durante un momento, mirando la casa. Cuando empezó a andar hacia la puerta, Kurt fue a abrirle.

- Hola, Blaine. ¿Has tenido algún problema para encontrar la casa? -le preguntó.

-No suelo venir por este barrio, pero la he encontrado bien .

Entró en el salón y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al padre de Kurt, que seguía sentado en el sofá con su periódico

Hummel

-Hola, Blaine –respondió él. Lo miró de arriba abajo, pero no dijo nada. Kurt respiró mas aliviado. La madre salió de la cocina.

- Hola, Blaine. Soy la madre de Kurt, Elizabeth. Me alegro mucho de conocerte.

- Hola -repuso él, estrechándole la mano.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber? ¿Un vaso de té helado?

-Una cerveza -contestó, dirigiéndose directamente al sofá. La sonrisa de la madre de Kurt se desvaneció.

-Yo... Iré a ver si tenemos. Mientras su madre desaparecía en la cocina, Kurt se sentó al lado de Blaine en el sofá.

-¿Has estado ocupado hoy en el trabajo? -le preguntó.

-Bastante -dijo. Entonces, levantó los pies y los colocó encima de la mesa de café-. Si las cosas siguen así, tendremos que contratar a otra persona. El padre de Kurt miró con desaprobación las botas que el había colocado encima de la mesa.

-¿Te importa? -le indicó.

-¿Qué? Oh, claro -afirmó.

Se incorporó y puso los pies en el suelo. Kurt le suplicó a su padre con la mirada. El jefe Hummel lo miró durante un instante y dejó a un lado el periódico.

- Kurt me ha dicho que te interesa el arte.

- El arte de piel principalmente -comentó, mirando con lujuria a Kurt. El castaño lo observó incrédulo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba borracho o simplemente era así como se comportaba cuando estaba nervioso? Se alisó las arrugas del pantalón.

-¿Por qué no vamos arriba para ver tu colección, papá? Estoy seguro de que a Blaine le encantaría.

-Muy bien -dijo su padre, no muy contento. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a subir la escalera.

-Te va a encantar -le comentó Kurt a Blaine-. Mi padre lleva coleccionando arte durante más de veinte años.

-He intentado centrarme en los artistas modernos que están empezando ahora -explicó él-. He tenido que ir muy despacio, pero estoy bastante orgulloso de algunas de las obras que he logrado conseguir.

El jefe Hummel abrió una puerta y encendió la luz. A continuación, dio un paso atrás para que Blaine y Kurt pudieran entrar primero. Blaine entró. La dura expresión de su rostro se transformó durante unos segundos para dar paso a una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro.

-Es bastante impresionante, ¿eh? -le dijo el padre de Kurt, con una sonrisa-. Hay museos que matarían por tener algunas de estas obras. Compré la mayoría de ellas cuando nadie sabía nada de sus autores.

Blaine se dirigió a un cuadro que representaba la cabeza de un hombre.

-Julián Opie -dijo.

- Tienes buen ojo -comentó el jefe, claramente sorprendido-. Es una de las primeras adquisiciones. Ahora, es una de las más valiosas. Mira esta de aquí- añadió, mostrándole un paisaje urbano-. Es una de mis adquisiciones más recientes. Daniel Beach. Creo que va a ser muy grande.

Blaine observó el cuadro durante unos instantes, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada detalle. Kurt lo observaba lleno de orgullo. Ya se había imaginado el castaño que su padre y Blaine tendrían aquel tema en común. Era el modo de unir a dos hombres a los que adoraba.

-¿No te alegras de que te convenciera para que vinieras? -le preguntó.

-Sí, es una colección fantástica -contestó, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Entonces, miró al jefe Hummel-. Resulta agradable saber que hay gente que tiene dinero para pasatiempos como este.

El padre de Kurt se tensó.

-No considero esta colección como un pasatiempo, sino como una inversión. Y como un modo de apoyar a artistas que están tratando de abrirse camino.

-¡Que generosidad! -exclamó Blaine, con una sonrisa burlona. Kurt se echó a temblar ante la repentina bajada de temperaturas en la habitación.

-¿Que mosca te ha picado? -le preguntó a Blaine, frunciendo el ceño. El sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Antes de que Kurt pudiera seguir interrogándolo, su madre apareció en la puerta.

-La cena está lista.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el salón y tomaron asiento.

-Siento que no tengamos cerveza, Blaine -dijo Elizabeth-. Normalmente no tenemos alcohol en la casa.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría traído las mías.

–Sí, bueno... -susurró Elizabeth, la sonrisa se le había helado en los labios-. Cariño, ¿por qué no pasas primero las patatas?

La cena fue un compendio de conversaciones estereotipadas, incómodos silencios y hoscas miradas. El hombre encantador y cortés que Kurt conocía se había visto reemplazado por un impostor seco y maleducado. Ponía los codos en la mesa, musitaba monosílabo cuando le hacían alguna pregunta y se desparramaba en la silla como si fuera un adolescente enojado. Kurt no sabía

Si echarse a llorar o echarle un vaso de agua helada por la cabeza. Aquel no era el Blaine que él conocía, pero era exactamente el Blaine que esperaba su padre…

El humor de su padre fue empeorando a lo largo de la tarde. Cuando todos se fueron al salón para tomar café y postre, apartó a su hija y le dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que vez en un tipo de malos modales como este? Dime una sola cosa.

-Conmigo no es así -respondió Kurt - No sé qué es lo que le pasa esta noche.

Se sentó al lado de Blaine en el sofá y trató de tomarle la mano. Él lo apartó y se negó a mirar al castaño a los ojos.

-Bueno, Blaine -dijo la madre de Kurt con forzada alegría- ¿cómo fue que decidiste meterte en el mundo de los tatuajes?

-Conocí a un tipo en un bar que se ofreció a enseñarme. Pensé que sería un buen modo de ligar mocosos.

Kurt lo escuchó horrorizado.

-Mi hijo no es ningún mocoso -le espetó el padre de Kurt -. Espero que tú, o el hombre que él escoja para compartir su vida, lo trate con respeto.

-Sí, bueno, las personas como yo, que no somos respetables, no sabemos mucho sobre el tema.

Hummel se puso de pie y apretó los puños.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te marches -le ordenó, con voz fría. Sin decir palabra, Blaine se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kurt hizo ademán de irse tras él, pero su padre se lo impidió.

-Deja que se vaya.

Kurt observó como Blaine abría la puerta y se marchaba sin mirar atrás. Tenía los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha. Sus palabras habían sido desafiantes, pero su actitud dejaba mucho de serlo.

El castaño se zafó de su padre.

-Tengo que hablar con él. Le ocurre algo. Blaine ya se había montado en su moto cuando Kurt lo alcanzó.

– ¡Blaine, espera!- gritó, agarrándolo del brazo.

–Suéltame...

-No te soltaré hasta que hables conmigo

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar-dijo él, arrancó el motor y se dispuso a sacar la moto al asfalto. Kurt extendió la mano y apagó el contacto.

-No hay razón alguna para hablar -insistió

-Has arruinado deliberadamente esta velada. ¿Por qué?

- Les he dado exactamente lo que querían.

-Lo que les has dado ha sido una mentira. Yo quería que ellos conocieran a Blaine, no a una caricatura de un motero arrogante sin modales.

-Eso es precisamente lo que soy -dijo Blaine, con un vacío en los ojos que provocó un escalofrió en Kurt-. El rebelde que querías que te ayudara a rebelarte.

- ¡No eres tú! –exclamó el castaño-. Esa es solo una imagen que te has construido, un disfraz de tipo malo para mantener a distancia a la gente, pero conmigo no funcionó. Yo supe ver a través del disfraz. Vi al verdadero Blaine.

-En ese caso, deberías haber salido corriendo cuando aún tuviste oportunidad -replico él. Suavemente, le apartó la mano del brazo. Kurt lo soltó en aquella ocasión.

-Vete a casa, Blaine, pero recuerda... Yo no he salido huyendo. Ni voy a hacerlo.

-No, pero te vas a marchar. Al fin y al cabo es lo mismo.

Blaine volvió a arrancar la moto y se marchó a toda velocidad. Kurt lo miró fijamente, abrazándose y atragantándose con el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Efectivamente, se iba a marchar, pero aquello no significaba que lo que había habido hasta entonces entre ellos no importara. Blaine lo había cambiado y deseaba pensar que él también lo había cambiado a Blaine. Se quedó allí unos minutos, al cabo de los cuales su padre se reunió con él.

-Supongo que no pensabas que la velada iba a salir así -dijo. Kurt negó con la cabeza por temor a desmoronarse si hablaba-. Tal vez sea mejor así. Cuando te vayas a Chicago, podrás empezar desde el principio. Tal vez conozcas a alguien que te guste en la compañía.

Kurt estuvo a punto de sonreír al ver como su padre se preocupaba sobre su vida amorosa.

Se quedó unos instantes mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido Blaine. Entonces, comprendió el verdadero alcance de las palabras de su padre-. ¿Significa eso que vas a dejar de enfrentarte conmigo sobre lo de Chicago?

-Me has demostrado que te vas a marchar, tanto si quiero como si no. Cuando tu madre y yo nos marchamos de tu apartamento después de cenar, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti, allí, en tu propia casa. No verte todos los días ha hecho que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido.

Ya eres tú mismo, un hombre adulto con el que deseo seguir relacionándome.

-Oh, papá... Me marcho a Chicago, no a la luna. Si consigo entrar a formar parte de la compañía, vendré con regularidad a Austin, por no mencionar todas las visitas que os haré por mi cuenta.

- Y nosotros también iremos a Chicago a verte- afirmó él, dándole un abrazo-. Venga, vamos adentro. Creo que tu madre te ha preparado algunas cosas para que te las lleves a casa.

-No puedo comer tanta comida...

- Hazlo por ella. Ya lo has hecho en muchas ocasiones. Creo que no me había dado cuenta de las muchas concesiones que has hecho por nosotros hasta que has dejado de hacerlas.

-No dejare de hacerlas del todo, solo cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Su padre suspiró Y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto de ser padres no es fácil. A veces resulta muy difícil saber lo que hay que hacer.

-Creo que lo has hecho bastante bien –afirmó Kurt, dándole un beso en la . Ayúdame a llevarme todo lo que me ha preparado mamá al coche. Hasta te dejaré que mires el aceite si hace que te sientas mejor.

-No fuerces tu suerte, jovencito... Es mejor que me dejes comprobar también los neumáticos.

Kurt sonrió. Resultaba agradable volver a llevarse bien con su padre. Si por lo menos pudiera encontrar el modo de solucionar lo ocurrido entre Blaine y él... Saber que Blaine no lo odiaba haría que le resultara más fácil dejarlo. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Kurt se dijo que le daría a Blaine unos días para que se tranquilizara antes de volver a intentar hablar con él. Por eso, cuando Sebastián lo llamó para que fuera de compras con él para elegir los accesorios de la boda, aceptó inmediatamente.

-Menos mal que el centro comercial está abierto los domingos -dijo Sebastián, mientras aparcaban el coche frente al centro comercial poco después de las muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas.

-Llevas cinco años saliendo con Hunter -comentó Kurt, riendo-. Puedes tomarte más de dos semanas para organizar la boda.

-No quiero esperar ni un segundo más de lo necesario para convertirme en el esposo de Hunter Clarington -afirmó Sebastián mientras los dos entraban en el centro comercial-. Además, quiero celebrar la ceremonia antes de que tú te vayas a Chicago. No será lo mismo si tú no estuvieras aquí para ser mi padrino.

Kurt sintió una gran tristeza al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por mucho que hubiera deseado tener la posibilidad de marcharse a Chicago, aun no le parecía real que se fuera a marchar dejando atrás a padres y amigos. Y a Blaine. Sin embargo, decidió que no iba pensar en él, al menos aquel momento. Mientras miraban escaparates para que Sebastián pudiera tomar nota sobre trajes y accesorios, Sebastián se interesó por cómo le iban las cosas a Kurt.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo te marchas? ¿Ha cambiado tu padre de opinión al respecto?

–Al principio me dijo que me podía marchar si me alojaba con un policía amigo suyo, pero la otra noche me dijo que me podía marchar solo, aunque, por supuesto, no iba a dejar de preocuparse por mí.

-¿Qué lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión? -preguntó Sebastián, mientras subían a la segunda planta-. ¿Ver que podías vivir solo sin cometer estupideces?

- Eso probablemente tuvo algo que ver al respecto, pero también creo que podría estar intentando alejarme de Blaine.

-Sí. Supongo que a la mayoría de los padres les gustaría alejar a sus hijos de un hombre como Blaine.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -preguntó Kurt, algo enojado-. Blaine es un hombre maravilloso.

-Para ti, seguro. Para tu padre, es el motero vestido de cuero y que se dedica a hacer tatuajes. No es el marido que a la mayoría de los padres se imaginan para sus hijos.

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. Lo mismo ocurre con la gente.

-Bueno, cuando lo elegiste para tener una aventura, lo escogiste bien. Ahora, tu padre está deseando que te marches de la ciudad. Todo ha salido bien.

-Supongo que si… - Sebastián se volteó para mirar a su amigo.

-Oh, no... Kurt…

-¿Qué?

-Te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad? Esto ya no es una aventura.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Blaine me ha dejado bien claro que no quiere ir en serio. Me ha dicho en más de una ocasión que no soy su tipo.

-Pero no ha dejado de verte, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero creo que le gustaba la idea del sexo sin ataduras. ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría? Sabía que yo me iba a marchar, con lo que no había peligro.

-Eso es lo que pensaría cualquier hombre, pero siempre hay peligro cuando el corazón se implica con las hormonas. Las casas no son lo que parecen... Creo que se está tomando muchas molestias para alejarte de él. Tal vez el daño ya está hecho.

-¿Que daño?

-A su corazón, tonto. ¿No sabes que bajo toda es apariencia de tipo duro, un hombre enamorado es un blandengue? Le has llegado al alma y ahora no puede soportarlo.

-No lo sé... Tal vez sea mejor que todo termine así. El curso empieza dentro de poco más de un mes. Tengo que dejar el apartamento que tengo alquilado y marcharme para encontrar otro.

-Pensaba que ya no ibas a ser un buen chico...

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Kurt, muy sorprendido.

-De tomar el camino más fácil. De arreglarlo todo. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que has hecho siempre?

- ¡Oye! Creía que estábamos aquí para preparar tu boda, no para analizar mi vida amorosa.

-Tu analizaste la mía y mira lo que has conseguido -dijo Sebastián mostrándole el anillo de diamantes-. Piensa en lo que te he dicho. No creo que quieras marcharte a Chicago dejando todo el asunto sin terminar. Si vas a empezar de cero, necesitas hablar con Blaine.

-Ni siquiera sé si el propio Blaine sabe lo que siente...

-Lo sabe, aunque no quiera admitirlo. ¿Por qué no enfrentarte a él en el salón? Después de todo, allí fue donde empezó todo, ¿no?

-No sé...

-Piénsalo. Ahora, vamos. Tengo una larga lista de cosas que mirar. Todo el tiempo que me pase pensando en algo que no sea yo mismo me quita puntos.

Kurt se echó a reír. -¿Puntos?

-Claro. Preparar la boda de mi hermana fue una pesadilla. Mis padres se gastaron una fortuna para que estuviera contenta. Yo tengo mucho que hacer para alcanzarla en lo del egoísmo y la cantidad de dinero gastado -comentó, con una sonrisa-. No espero superarla, pero el orgullo familiar requiere que, al menos, haga un esfuerzo. Es simplemente otra tradición nupcial, ¿sabes?

* * *

¡Hasta mañana!


	14. Capítulo 14

_Que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

Capítulo 14

Blaine pasó toda la semana bajo una nube gris. Realizaba su trabajo todos los días y luego conducía su moto durante horas, pasando por delante del apartamento de Kurt. Nunca entró. Se mantuvo alejado del teléfono y se negó a ceder a la necesidad de llamarlo. Ya se habían dicho lo que tenían que decirse. No había razón alguna para decir más. Lo mejor era armarse de valor y seguir adelante, del mismo modo en el que había conseguido superar el resto de las desilusiones de su vida.

-Blaine, despierta.- Levantó la vista de su cuaderno de dibujos y vio que Theresa lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido por encima del hombro de un corpulento motero llamado Gordo.

- Te he pedido que me traigas el espejo de mano. - Blaine tomó el espejo y se lo llevó a su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hombre? -le preguntó Gordo-. ¿Estuviste anoche de juerga?

-No te preocupes por él -dijo Theresa-. Lleva así varios días. O está dibujando o mirando por la ventana. Blaine le dedicó una mirada de reprobación, pero, como siempre, Theresa no le prestó atención.

-Pero ¿tiene que ver con un hombre? -insistió Gordo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -le espetó Blaine.

-Bueno, hombre, yo también he pasado por eso. Cuando mi chica me dejó el año pasado, creí que me iba a volver loco. Hice toda clase de cosas, que me había prometido que no haría nunca. No se lo digas a nadie, pero hasta limpié la casa.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Blaine, tratando de no imaginarse a Gordo con delantal y plumero en la mano.

-Bueno, ella se había ido a casa de su hermana y, aparentemente, lo estaba pasando tan mal como yo. Por eso, su hermana me llamó y me dijo que si no iba a llevármela, no era responsable de sus actos. Fui y le dije que había ido a llevármela a casa. Ella hizo la maleta y se fue conmigo. Supongo que los dos aprendimos la lección.

-¿Y que lección es esa? –preguntó Theresa.

-Que, a pesar de todo lo que nos molestaba sobre el otro, estábamos enamorados y nos necesitábamos, lo que, a veces, resulta difícil de admitir. ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre ese hombre y tú, Blaine?

-Es algo complicado...

-No lo es.

-Tú no sabes nada al respecto -le espetó Blaine.

-Sé que no es complicado. Sea lo que sea lo que ha ocurrido entre vosotros, se reduce a dos cuestiones muy sencillas. ¿Lo amas? ¿Te ama él a ti? Si la respuesta a esas dos preguntas es «Sí», hay que olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-Gordo, no sabía que eras un filósofo del amor- comentó Theresa.

-Bueno -susurró el hombre, sonrojándose hasta la calva-. Con la edad no se puede evitar aprender un par de cosas. La verdad es que la rutina de águila solitaria cansa después de un tiempo. Si se encuentra a alguien que lo soporte a uno, lo mejor es tratar de no dejarlo escapar. - Theresa apagó la máquina y le entregó a Gordo el espejo.

- Ya está ¿Qué te parece? - Él estudió el corazón con el hombre de Delores escrito en la cinta que lo rodeaba.

-Es precioso -susurró.

-¿Delores? ¿Se llama así tu esposa? -preguntó Blaine.

-Sí. Mañana es nuestro vigésimo quinto aniversario. Quería regalarle algo muy especial.

Cuando Gordo se había marchado, Theresa comentó -¿Quien habría pensado que un tipo tan grande fuera un romántico?

-Sí. Y tan lleno de consejos.

-A mí me pareció que eran buenos consejos.

-Eso es bueno, viniendo de la reina de la fobia al compromiso.

- ¡Oye! Solo porque yo prefiera mantener mi independencia no significa que tu estés mejor solo.

-Eso es cierto -replicó él. Tomó un lápiz y abrió una página en blanco de su cuaderno-. Tal vez también esté mejor solo.

-Te vi con Kurt. Eras feliz. Él es bueno para ti.

-Claro. Fue muy divertido mientras duró. Ahora ya ha terminado.

Theresa se inclinó sobre él y le colocó una mano sobre el cuaderno.

-Si de verdad hubiera terminado, no te estarías comportando de este modo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Theresa era la única persona a la que jamás podía engañar.

-¿Y si tienes razón? Eso no cambia nada.

- Tú podrías cambiarlo -dijo ella, tomando el teléfono-. Llámalo. Dile que lo quieres.

-Yo nunca he dicho que lo quisiera -replicó Blaine, tirando el lápiz.

-Pero lo quieres, ¿no es verdad? -afirmó Theresa. Colgó el teléfono y lo miró con lo ha dicho Gordo. Si encuentras a alguien que te soporte, lo mejor es tratar de no dejarlo escapar.

-Marcharse a Chicago y formar parte de esa compañía de danza es el sueño de Kurt -dijo él poniéndose de va a dejarlo por mí ni yo le pediría que lo hiciera -añadió.

Theresa siguió mirándolo muy fijamente-. ¿Qué?

-Algunas veces, hermanito, eres un total imbécil.

-Supongo que sí, pero no comprendo por qué te empeñas tanto.

-Nadie ha dicho que no te podrías ir a Chicago con él.

-¿Y qué iba yo a hacer allí?

-¿Es que la gente no se hace tatuajes en Chicago?

-Lo entiendo. Estás tratando de librarte de mí.

-No. Estoy tratando de evitar que cometas una estupidez -replicó ella, completamente desesperada. Blaine volvió a sentarse.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Tú no eres quién para darme consejos en lo que se refiere a las relaciones. No dejas que ningún hombre se te acerque.

-Esa soy yo, pero tú eres diferente.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, hermanita -le espetó. Centró su atención en el cuaderno.

-Algún día te vas a arrepentir. Ya lo verás. Blaine no le prestó atención alguna y siguió dibujando. Tal vez ya se lamentaba, pero, si había algo que el pasado le había enseñado era que no se podía hacer funcionar algo que no estaba destinado a hacerlo.

Kurt permaneció alejado del salón durante una semana, durante la cual empezó los preparativos para su marcha a Chicago al tiempo que trataba de no pensar en Blaine. Sin embargo, después de esa semana, se encontró delante del salón. Se había convencido de que solo iba para despedirse de Theresa. Por supuesto, podría haberlo hecho en el edificio en el que vivían los dos, dado que aun iba a tardar una semana en marcharse, después de la boda de Sebastián. No obstante así, si Blaine estaba trabajando, podría demostrarle que el hecho de que no lo hubiera llamado desde la cena en casa de sus padres no le había hecho ningún daño. Hablaría de sus planes en Chicago y se mostraría feliz. Le demostraría a él y a si mismo que seguía con su vida. Cuando entró, Blaine estaba solo. Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, observándolo. Blaine levantó la mirada y el dolor que Kurt veía reflejado en sus ojos hizo que se echara a temblar. Sintió un deseo irrefrenable de salir huyendo, pero le resultó imposible mover los pies. Respiró profundamente y trató de sonreír.

- Hola, Blaine.

-Hola -respondió él, centrando de nuevo su atención en la máquina que tenía en la mano-. ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó, cuando el silencio entre ambos se hizo insoportable.

-¿Está Theresa? -le preguntó, cuando lo que habría querido responderle era que lo necesitaba a él.

-Está en la trastienda. ¡Theresa! -gritó-. Ha venido alguien a verte.

Alguien. Ya no era «Kurt», o «un amigo». Sólo «alguien». Aquella palabra le dolió más que si lo hubiera insultado. Kurt levantó la barbilla y decidió demostrarle que estaba por encima de todo eso.

-¿Cómo estás, Blaine? -le preguntó, avanzando hacia él.

-Bien. He estado muy ocupado.

-Sí, yo también. - Theresa salió de la trastienda. Se quedó completamente inmóvil cuando apartó la cortina de cuentas y vio a Kurt. Los miró a ambos.

-Hola -dijo-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo he venido para despedirme.-respondió Kurt, consciente de que Blaine lo estaba mirando.

-¿Para despedirte? -preguntó el moreno, de repente.

-Sí. Me marcho a Chicago muy pronto y estoy muy ocupado preparándolo todo, por lo que no sabía si tendría oportunidad de venir a verlos.

– ¿Ya tienes que marcharte?

-Sí. La compañía de danza empieza los ensayos para la nueva temporada a primeros de septiembre. Antes, tengo que encontrar un lugar en el que vivir.

-Bueno, en ese caso, buena suerte -dijo Theresa, acercándose a Kurt -Te vamos a echar de menos -añadió, mirando a Blaine como si esperara que él le hiciera eco de ese sentimiento.

Su hermano guardó silencio.

-Gracias. Yo también los voy a echar de menos. A los dos.

Había sido un estúpido al pensar que podría ir allí, ver a Blaine, estar cerca de él y no experimentar de nuevo todo lo que sentía por él. Se centró en las manos de Blaine, por miedo a mirarlo al rostro, pero aquello también fue un error. Ver aquellos largos dedos le hizo recordar el modo en el que lo habían acariciado. Apartó la mirada, decidido a no desmoronarse. Por mucho que deseara que las cosas fueran diferentes, no podía quedarse allí con Blaine. Ni siquiera el amor sería suficiente para compensar el hecho de que él se moriría si no podía hacer realidad el sueño de toda una vida.

-Sebastián me ha enviado una invitación para su boda -dijo Theresa-. Supongo que eso significa que su novio por fin le ha pedido que se case con él.

-Sí, había estado trabajando mucho, por lo que Sebastián pensó que estaba viendo a otra persona. En vez de eso, resultó que el había estado haciendo horas extras para poderle comprar un bonito anillo y llevarlo a una fantástica luna de miel.

-Es genial. Me alegro por él.

-Sí. Yo también.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Los dos miraron fijamente a Blaine, que seguramente había montado y desmontado la máquina de tatuar más de tres veces. El moreno parecía confuso, sin saber qué hacer...

-Bueno, si necesitas algo antes de irte, dímelo- se ofreció Theresa.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien. Bueno -añadió, después de mirar a Blaine -creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-Sí. Pásate a vernos cuando estés en la ciudad- le dijo Theresa.

-Lo haré. Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y salió huyendo. Las campanillas de la puerta no dejaron de resonarle en los oídos mientras iba hacia su coche. Los ojos le ardían con las lágrimas que no había derramado y el nudo que tenía en la garganta le dificultaba la respiración. Lo superaría. De eso estaba seguro. Superaría a Blaine, aunque estaba seguro de que jamás lo olvidaría.

Blaine esperó que Theresa le dijera que se había comportado como un idiota, tal y como le había dicho repetidamente. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, lo único que hizo fue inclinarse sobre él y quitarle la máquina de las manos.

-Creo que ya está lo suficientemente limpio -dijo. Tras colocarla sobre el banco de trabajo, apartó un montón de hojas impresas que le estorbaban - ¿Qué es toda esta basura?

-Unas cosas que estaba mirando.

-Programa de la Escuela de Bellas Artes -leyó-. ¿Qué estás haciendo con todo esto?

-Solo son cosas que tenía guardadas desde hace mucho tiempo -replicó él. Rápidamente, los metió en un archivador.

-Sé lo que es -dijo Theresa, al reconocer la carpeta-. Son tus cosas del instituto.

-Sí. ¿Y qué?

-¿Vas a decirme por qué las has sacado ahora, después de todo este tiempo?

-No -le espetó. Se dio la vuelta. No iba decirle nada a nadie. Todavía no.

- Eres un idiota -le dijo Theresa, mientras se dirigía hacia la trastienda.

-Lo sé. Soy un idiota. - El amor convertía en idiotas a la gente. Hacía que se precipitaran e hicieran casas que jamás se habían atrevido a hacer antes. Resultaba un sentimiento aterrador, un sentimiento al que Blaine aun no sabía cómo enfrentarse.

Dos días más tarde, Kurt estaba recogiendo sus libros en unas cajas cuando sonó el timbre. Se asomó por la ventanilla y vio el rostro de Theresa.

-Abre, Kurt. Sé que estas ahí.

A continuación, se dio cuenta de que Sebastián también estaba allí. Con una sonrisa en los labios, retiró la cadena y los dejó pasar.

-¿Han venido a ayudarme a recogerlo todo?

-Hemos venido a inyectarte un poco de sentido común -replicó Theresa, mientras entraba en el apartamento seguida de Sebastián-. Estoy empezando a pensar que mi hermano y tú son los mayores idiotas de esta ciudad y eso es decir mucho, considerando algunas de las personas que conozco.

Sebastián se sentó en el sofá y miró a Kurt. -Yo no creo que seas un idiota, pero si me parece que estas cometiendo un gran error.

La felicidad que Kurt sintió al ver a sus amigos se evaporó inmediatamente.

-Me voy a Chicago. No podrán decir nada que me haga cambiar de opinión -dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Allí, sacó tres vasos y una bandeja de hielo del congelador - Tengo té helado o agua. ¿Qué les apetece?

Theresa le arrebató la bandeja de hielo de las manos mientras que Sebastián sacaba la jarra de té helado.

-Sabemos que te marchas a Chicago. ¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre impedírtelo?

-Para eso han venido, ¿no? - replicó Kurt. Le quitó la jarra a Sebastián y comenzó a llenar los vasos- Creen que debería quedarme aquí para solucionar las cosas con Blaine.

-Creemos que deberías solucionar las cosas con Blaine -dijo Sebastián. Tomó un vaso y dio un trago. - Aunque no te puedas quedar, te lo debes a ti mismo y se lo debes a Blaine. Tienes que admitir que estás enamorado de él.

-¿Para qué? ¿De qué va a servir que lo admita? - Theresa miró a Sebastián y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué te he dicho? ¡Un idiota!

-Tal vez «cobarde» sería una definición mejor - comentó Sebastián.

-¿Cobarde? -repitió Kurt, muy enfado - Eso es un golpe bajo. Me voy a marchar a una gran ciudad para realizar un trabajo que me pondrá delante de miles de personas por todo el país. No creo que eso sea ser cobarde.

-Sin embargo, tienes miedo de decirle a Blaine lo que sientes por él porque te podría doler o porque podría hacer que te tuvieras que replantear el futuro -replicó Sebastián-. No creo que eso sea ser valiente exactamente.

Kurt se quedó pensativo durante un instante. Las palabras de Sebastián le habían dolido mucho, pero era lo suficiente hombre como para considerarlas.

-Muy bien. Supongamos que voy a hablar con Blaine y le digo que lo amo, pero que me voy a marchar. ¿Crees que eso va a solucionar algo?

-Así el sabría que estás enamorado de él -dijo Theresa-. Mira, sé que es un tipo grande y fuerte, pero la verdad es que Blaine no ha recibido mucho amor a lo largo de su vida. Yo no habría dicho que lo había echado de menos si... Vi como estaba contigo. Sé que me mataría si supiera que estoy aquí ahora. De hecho, ni siquiera me puedo creer que haya venido.

-Por supuesto que lo amo, pero no sé si podría volver a verlo sin desmoronarme... ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir todo esto precisamente ahora? -preguntó, frotándose los ojos-. Consigo alcanzar una parte de mi vida y la otra se va al infierno.

Sebastián abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

-¿Y qué pasa si te desmoronas? ¿Sería eso un pecado? Al menos así el sabría que habías hablado en serio. Algunas veces, las lágrimas ayudan a despejar el ambiente.

-Blaine también te ama, Kurt -le aseguró Theresa, golpeándole el hombro-. No creas que no. Yo lo habría sometido al mismo discurso, pero es más testarudo que yo, si eso es posible. Por lo tanto, me imaginé que tenía más posibilidades contigo.

-Gracias. Sólo tengo que disponer de un poco de tiempo para reunir el valor suficiente.

-Lo sé - suspiró Theresa-. Podría equivocarme, pero creo que esto es lo que tenía que hacer. Si no, todo lo que no se dijeran el uno al otro los corroerá por dentro. Les endurecerían el corazón e impedirían que nadie más pueda entrar en el

-Parece que hablas por experiencia –le comentó a Theresa. Ella aparto rápidamente la mirada.

- Digamos que he cometido mis errores y que he aprendido algunas lecciones. - Kurt quería saber más, pero, antes de que pudiera encontrar un modo sutil de tratar de conseguir detalles, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Tengo que contestar – dijo - Ya he recogido el contestador.

–Kurt, hijo, me alegro de haberte localizado. - Era la voz de su madre y parecía muy agitada.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-No exactamente. Bueno, no estoy segura, pero creo que es mejor que vengas a la casa inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, mamá? Tengo a mis amigos en casa y...

-De verdad creo que deberías venir, hijo. Tan pronto como puedas. - No era propio de su madre sonar tan alarmada

-¿Es papá? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

-Tu padre está bien, pero prométeme que vendrás enseguida.

-De acuerdo. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. ¿Estás segura de que los dos están bien?

-Estamos bien, pero date prisa.

* * *

_Ayy, ya solo queda 1 capítulo y el epílogo u.u_

_¡Hasta Mañana!_


	15. Capítulo 15

_Ya estamos en el final u.u_

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

_Que lo disfruten y más tarde subiré el epílogo :)_

* * *

Capítulo 15

Sebastián y Theresa insistieron en acompañar a Kurt a la casa de sus padres.

-Creo que no deberías conducir cuando estás tan disgustado -dijo Sebastián, sacando las llaves de su coche.

-Tal vez tu madre ha planeado una especie de fiesta de despedida para ti y quiere sorprenderte-comentó Theresa mientras las tres se montaban en el coche de Sebastián.

-¿Tú crees? -le preguntó Kurt, dándose la vuelta para mirarla-. ¿Te ha invitado a ti?

-No, pero sé que habría invitado a Sebastián.

-Lo siento, pero no -afirmó Sebastián-, pero estoy segura de que no se trata de algo malo. Tu madre te lo habría dicho.

-Parecía bastante disgustada -observó Kurt tratando de no pensar en las razones por las que su madre lo había llamado tan repentinamente. No vio la moto cuando llegaron frente a la casa de sus padres, pero oyó que Theresa contenía el aliento y le colocaba la mano sobre el hombro.

- Es la moto de Blaine –dijo. Kurt abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Las piernas le temblaban mucho. Recordó el comportamiento de Blaine la última vez que estuvo en la casa de sus padres.

-No crees que habrá venido a crear problemas, ¿verdad? -le preguntó a Theresa.

-Tal vez ha venido para hablar con tu padre.

-No vamos a averiguar nada aquí fuera –señaló Sebastián. Con un amigo a cada lado, Kurt se dirigió a la puerta. Su madre la abrió antes de que llegaran.

-Siento haberte alarmado, hijo, pero no sabía qué hacer. Gracias por venir.

-Mamá, esta es la hermana de Blaine, Theresa. Sebastián y ella estaban en mi apartamento cuando llamaste -le informó Kurt mientras entraba en la casa-. ¿Está Blaine aquí?

- Está arriba con tu padre. En la habitación donde guarda su colección -respondió, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro-. ¿Por qué no subes? -sugirió. Entonces, se volvió a Sebastián y a pueden venir a ayudarme en la cocina, si no les importa.

Con una mirada de preocupación, Theresa siguió a Sebastián y a la madre de Kurt a la cocina. Kurt miró la escalera. Se escuchaba el murmullo de voces. No había gritos. Eso parecía una buena señal... Empezó a subir. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. La puerta de la sala estaba abierta. Se asomó. Vio que su padre estaba delante del cuadra de Daniel Beach, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro mientras él escuchaba lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo. No parecía enojado ni enfadado. Ese hecho le dio valor.

Al verlo, Blaine dejó de hablar. Kurt lo miró, seguro de que era él, pero sorprendido por la transformación. Había cambiado sus prendas de cuero por unos vaqueros y una camisa vaquera también de manga larga. Con los tatuajes tapados, tenía un aspecto casi corriente, a pesar de que Blaine nunca seria corriente para él. También parecía nervioso.

-Oh, hola, Kurt -le dijo su padre al verlo-. ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí! Blaine y yo estábamos charlando. - Kurt se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó. Entonces, le ofreció a Blaine una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de verte, Blaine.

-Yo... He venido para disculparme con tus padres por el modo en el que me comporté la otra noche. A continuación, iba a disculparme contigo.

Kurt se imaginó lo que le habría costado decir aquellas palabras. Le agarró la mano y la apretó. Se sentía demasiado emocionado para hablar.

-Yo...-dijo su padre - también os debo a los dos una disculpa. Algunas de las cosas que dije, los juicios que formé, pudieron ser algo precipitados.

-Sé que solo estaba tratando de cuidar de su hijo.

-Así es, pero las buenas intenciones no excusan los malos modos.

-No, señor. - Blaine jamás le había parecido a Kurt más guapo. No tenía nada que ver con el cambio de ropa ni con su humilde comportamiento. Había sacrificado su orgullo para presentarse allí y hacer las paces con alguien que veía como enemigo.

-Blaine y yo hemos estado hablando de arte -comentó su padre - Resulta que conoce a Daniel Beach.

-Sí. Le hice un tatuaje hace unos años. Uno de mis diseños. Pareció que quedó bastante contento.

-¿Pintas o dibujas alguna vez? -le preguntó su padre-. ¿Algo aparte de los tatuajes?

-Dibujo. Con lápiz, carboncillo y pasteles. No he pintado desde hace bastante tiempo, pero he estado pensando en volver a hacerlo.

- El trabajo de Blaine es maravilloso - observó Kurt.

- Recuerdo haber visto algunos dibujos cuando estuve en tu estudio, o como se llame, la noche que intentaron robarte. Los diseños para tatuajes ¿eran tuyos?

-Sí. Hago mis propios diseños. Algunas veces, los tatuajes son personalizados para un cliente.

-Bueno, si vuelves a pintar, me encantaría ver tu trabajo. Siempre estoy buscando nuevos artistas que añadir a mi colección.

Kurt habría podido darle un beso a su padre en aquel momento. Esperaba que Blaine comprendiera que no podría haberle dedicado un halago mayor. En aquel momento, la madre de Kurt apareció en la puerta.

-Burt, ¿te importaría ayudarme un momento?

-Estaba enseñándole a Blaine mi colección -respondió él, frunciendo el ceño - Sólo hemos visto la mitad.

- Ya le mostrarás el resto más tarde. Ahora, te necesito abajo.

-Creo que tu madre está tratando de decirme que ha llegado el momento de dejarlos a los dos a solas -comentó él, riendo - Muy bien. Sé cómo interpretar una indirecta.

Cuando Kurt se quedó a solas con Blaine en la sala, de repente se sintió muy tímido. Fingió estudiar uno de los cuadros, sin verlo en realidad. En el momento en el que el silencio se hizo insoportable, habló.

-Significa mucho para mí que hayas venido aquí para hacer las paces con mi padre.

-Sé que aquella noche me comporte como un imbécil. No quería que ese fuera el último recuerdo que tuvieras de mí

-Blaine, yo...

- Te he traído una cosa -dijo él, interrumpiéndolo. Se sacó un sobre del bolsillo de la camisa - Supongo que es un regalo de despedida.

Kurt tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Cuando sacó una hoja de papel y vio lo que era, tuvo que contener el aliento.

-Lo hice después de la última noche en tu apartamento. Esa imagen tuya, durmiendo, seguía tan viva en mi pensamiento...

-Blaine, es... sorprendente.

Lo había dibujado de costado en la cama, los pliegues de la sabana añadían una rica textura a la obra. Casi no podía creer que él hubiera podido tener un aspecto tan sensual, tan hermoso. Volvió a meter el dibujo en el sobre y se lo apretó contra el pecho.

- Es el regalo más maravilloso que nadie me ha hecho nunca. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

- Espera - dijo él, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro- Primero hay algo que yo te quiero decir a ti. Me has hecho algo que jamás pensé que un hombre podría hacerme.

-¿De qué se trata? - Blaine le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla y empezó a acariciársela suavemente con el pulgar.

–Has hecho que me enamorara de ti.

-Oh, Blaine... -susurró el castaño, abrazándolo-. Yo también te amo. He estado intentando encontrar el modo de decírtelo.

Blaine lo abrazó y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-También has hecho otra cosa -añadió-. Me has hecho pensar en la vida y en lo que quiero de verdad.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de verdad? -le preguntó Kurt.

Quería pedirle que lo acompañara a Chicago, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando no sabía lo que se encontraría alii? Blaine dio un paso atrás y se sacó otro papel del bolsillo de la camisa. Entonces, se lo entrego al castaño.

-¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó Kurt.

-Léelo. - Atónito, Kurt observó lo que parecía la copia de un correo electrónico y lo leyó.

_Nos alegra poder confirmarle su matriculación para el semestre de otoño en el Departamento de Arte y Diseño de la Universidad de Columbia_.

Kurt miró fijamente el mensaje durante un instante y luego, por fin, se dio cuenta de la dirección: _Chicago, Illinois._

- ¡Blaine! – exclamó - ¿Te vas a venir a Chicago?

-Sí. Voy a hacer unos cursos y a ver cómo me va. Si todo sale bien, me apuntaré al siguiente semestre en el programa de arte -contestó. Entonces, le tomó la mano y se la frotó suavemente-. Hace mucho tiempo, dejé que lo que otras personas pensaran de mí me hiciera dejar a un lado mi sueño de convertirme en pintor. Conocerte y ver el modo en el que tú luchabas por tu sueño me ayudó a redescubrir el mío.

-¿De verdad que yo hice todo eso? Pero si se supone que yo soy el que tiene que aprender de ti. Tú me estabas enseñando a ser un chico malo.

-No eres tan malo... -susurró, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-Eso no lo sé -musitó, frotándose contra él- Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría hacer ahora mismo contigo y que, decididamente, no están en el repertorio de un chico bueno.

-Hmm... Estoy pensando que en Chicago podríamos encontrar el modo de agrandar ese repertorio - afirmó, acariciándole las caderas.

-Entonces, ¿te has olvidado ya de esa tontería de que no somos adecuados el uno para el otro?

-Oh, creo que si lo somos -dijo él, frotándole el rostro con el suyo-, y tengo la intención de pasarme todas las noches que tú me lo permitas demostrándotelo.

-En ese caso, es mejor que te prepares. Te esperan unas noches muy ajetreadas. - Incapaces de contenerse, se besaron, no como si aquél fuera el último beso que iban a compartir, sino como si tuvieran el resto de sus vidas para perfeccionarlo.

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde! _

_Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic 'El Colega' :)_


	16. Epílogo

_Y bueno, llegamos al final de esta historia. _

_Quiero agradecer enormemente por todo el apoyo brindado :)_

_A mis lectores incondicionales, que con sus reviews me alegraban el día :D (Gabriela C; MiliiSidero; Elbereth3; Candy Criss; ValeAsencio) Creo que en cada capítulo tuve en review de ustedes :D _

_Y en general a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla, dejar un review, seguir la historia y colocarla en favoritos. _

_**¡Muchas gracias! :')**_

* * *

Epílogo

-¿Salen ya? Kurt estaba de puntillas, estirando el cuello todo lo que podía para ver si Sebastián y Hunter salían del registro civil. La boda había sido perfecta. Kurt se la había pasado llorando, pero las lágrimas habían sido de pura felicidad.

-Seguramente el fotógrafo les está haciendo posar más –comentó Blaine-. Estoy seguro de que saldrán muy pronto amor.

Kurt sonrió. Estaba muy conmocionado porque, dos días después, se iban a marchar los dos a Chicago... juntos. Blaine estaba maravilloso con su traje negro, aunque, como buen artista, se había colocado el broche vaquero de plata y turquesa en vez de la corbata. Llevaba el cabello peinado. Kurt había notado que más de uno de los asistentes masculinos de la boda lo miraban muy interesados, pero Blaine centraba su atención solamente en Kurt. Sólo pensarlo hacia que se pusiera feliz.

Tal vez también se debía al hecho de asistir a una boda con el hombre que amaba. No era que Blaine y él estuvieran pensando en el matrimonio, pero tenían buenas perspectivas de pasar el futuro juntos. Tal vez algún día pronto...

-¡Aquí vienen! - Kurt se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Hunter y Sebastián salir. Todos los asistentes les arrojaron arroz y les dieron sus regalos antes de que la pareja se metiera rápidamente en el coche y se marchara. Blaine y Kurt se dirigieron hacia el coche de Kurt. En el aparcamiento, los padres de Kurt los interceptaron.

-¿No os ha parecido una boda maravillosa? –comentó la madre de Kurt.

-Sebastián estaba muy hermoso -afirmó Kurt - Y Hunter estaba tan mono y tan nervioso...

-Todos los novios están nerviosos -dijo el padre de Kurt, mirando a su esposa - Eso es porque no tienen la idea de en qué se están metiendo en realidad.

-No he visto que tú te lamentaras mucho -protestó su esposa.

-No, no he tenido motivos. ¿Tienen ya todo preparado para el viaje? -le preguntó su padre a Kurt.

-Creo que sí. Hemos enviado otro montón de cajas esta mañana.

- Muy bien. Cuento contigo para que cuides de mi hijo, Blaine. Tal vez crea que es un hombre adulto. Pero su pobre padre no puede evitar preocuparse por él.

-Por supuesto -afirmó Blaine – Yo tampoco deseo que le ocurra nada.

-Muy bien. Si alguno de los dos necesita algo no duden en llamarnos -afirmó el padre de Kurt, mientras golpeaba cariñosamente el hombro de Blaine.

-Gracias. – comentó

-Es mejor que nos vayamos al banquete - le aconsejó su esposa - Le prometí a la madre de Sebastián que la ayudaría a prepararlo todo.

-Muy bien. Allí nos veremos -les dijo el padre de Kurt a la pareja. Kurt entrelazó el brazo con el de Blaine y se apoyó sobre él.

-Creo que estás empezando a caerle bien a mi padre -susurró.

-Ya no me odia -admitió Blaine-. Eso es un comienzo, pero aunque no fuera así, no me importaría.

-Eso es lo que dices, pero a veces creo que solo finges que no te importa lo que la gente piense de ti -afirmó Kurt, besándolo en la mejilla-. Sin embargo, tengo noticias para ti. La mayoría de la gente tiene mejor opinión de ti de lo que tú te crees.

-Solo me importa la opinión de una persona. Tú.

-Te amo, Blaine Anderson.

-Yo también te amo, Kurt Hummel –murmuró él, abrazándolo-. ¿Quién habría dicho que un buen chico como tú terminaría con un tipo como yo?

-Tal vez me he reformado...

-El que se ha reformado soy yo. El amor es capaz de conseguir cosas muy extrañas, ¿no te parece?

-Más bien maravillosas...

Si el amor podía ayudar a un buen chico a ser algo malo y a un chico malo a descubrir la bondad que había en su interior, ¿Quién sabía que otros milagros podría afectar en sus vidas?

¡FIN!

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado._

_Los espero en mi nuevo fic 'El Colega' es Rated T._

_:D_


End file.
